


About Magic

by WatchersGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Canon Compliant, Dark Magic, F/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchersGoddess/pseuds/WatchersGoddess
Summary: 'Unheilbar' ist auch nur ein anderes Wort für 'unmöglich' und wenn Hermine eines gelernt hat, dann dass in der magischen Welt eigentlich nichts unmöglich ist. Oder es zumindest nicht bleiben muss und wenn es mal eine Situation gegeben hat, in der sie darauf gezählt hat, dann diese. Die Frage ist nur, ob die magische Welt ihrem Anspruch gerecht werden kann und wenn ja, zu welchem Preis.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Merlins Schoß

**Author's Note:**

> Der Anfang dieser Geschichte ist ein echtes Fossil; ich hab sie vor inzwischen gut elf Jahren angefangen zu schreiben, wenn ich den Änderungsdaten mancher Dateien glauben darf. Die ersten sieben Kapitel hab ich damals geschafft und eigentlich hab ich nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals zu beenden. Aber wirklich vergessen konnte ich den Plot auch nicht, also hab ich den Anfang letztes Jahr nochmal gelesen und beschlossen, sie jetzt doch noch fertig zu schreiben. Manche Aspekte dieses Plots könnten euch bekannt vorkommen, denn ich hab sie auch in anderen Geschichten genutzt; entstanden sind sie aber für diese.  
> Die Geschichte ist mit 75 Kapiteln die längste Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe. Dementsprechend braucht sie Geduld, nicht nur meine, sondern auch eure. Es ist ein komplexer Plot, der Erzählzeit braucht. Wenn ihr also mehr an Romantik und Shipping interessiert seid, seid ihr hier falsch. Wenn ihr Ron nicht leiden könnt, seid ihr hier ebenfalls falsch. Ich mag Ron, er ist ein großartiger Kerl. Und Hermine liebt Ron. Aufrichtig. Er wird in dieser Geschichte kein Idiot und kein Arsch sein. ;)  
> Updates wird es dieses Mal mittwochs und sonntags geben. Der alle drei Tage-Rhythmus letztes Mal hat mich ständig durcheinandergebracht. Ich werde alt, ich brauche was Regelmäßiges. XD

No time for rest,  
no pillow for my head.  
Nowhere to run from this,  
no way to forget.  
Around, the shadows creep  
like friends, they cover me.  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
try to get some sleep.  
  
 _(SVRCINA – Meet me on the Battlefield)_

  
  
Ronald Weasley nickte dem Sergeant zu, als er an ihm vorbeiging und die Wohnung betrat. Er duckte sich unter dem Absperrband hindurch und blieb auf der anderen Seite kurz stehen. Das Tuscheln der neugierigen Nachbarn war bis hierher zu hören, obwohl es so früh am Morgen war.  
  
„Ich weiß, du hast Urlaub“, hatte Harry gesagt, als er ihn vor einer Stunde geweckt hatte, „aber bei Judes Frau haben die Wehen eingesetzt und die haben eine suspekte Leiche in Doncaster gefunden. Ich hab niemanden, der sie sich angucken kann. Kannst du vielleicht …? Ginny passt auch auf Rose auf.“ Also war er hergekommen, in diese merlinverlassene Wohnsiedlung in Doncaster.  
  
Seitdem der Premierminister über den zweiten Voldemort-Krieg ins Bild gesetzt worden war, hatte er daran gearbeitet, die Verbindungen zwischen Magier- und Muggelengland nicht wieder abreißen zu lassen. Das ging soweit, dass jede _suspekte_ Leiche vor ihrem Abtransport in die Gerichtsmedizin von einem Auror begutachtet wurde – nur um magische Umstände sicher ausschließen zu können. Suspekte Leichen waren dabei fast alle, die keine Kugel im Körper stecken hatten oder im Altersheim gestorben waren. Ron hatte schon einige Muggelleichen inspiziert, aber keine davon war in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich gefallen.  
  
Mit unbewegter Miene sah er sich nach rechts um; eine kleine Küche ging vom Flur ab. Der Kühlschrank summte leise und auf dem PVC-Boden führte eine dünner werdende Spur aus Katzenstreu zum Fensterbrett. Einige Pflanzen welkten dort vor sich hin.  
  
Er ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf, um eine seiner roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu schütteln, und belegte seine Hände mit einem Schutzzauber, während er den Stimmen folgte. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.  
  
„Was wissen Sie?“, fragte er die beiden Sergeants und sah sich flüchtig um. Weiße Tapeten, dunkle Möbel, eine bereits vertrocknete Yuccapalme in der Ecke; der Unbekannte auf dem Bett schien keinen grünen Daumen gehabt zu haben.  
  
Ein hagerer, braun gebrannter Mann von etwa fünfzig Jahren wandte sich ihm zu und sagte: „Nicht viel. Jedenfalls nichts, das Sinn ergibt.“  
  
Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Der Mann räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Seine Freundin hat gesagt, er hätte …“ Er brach ab und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Kollegen. „Sie sagte, er hätte plötzlich angefangen zu glühen. Und dann war er tot.“  
  
Ron schnaubte leise. Er machte sich daran, das Schlafzimmer zu untersuchen. Er analysierte die Flecken auf dem Boden, die sich als alter Kirschsaft herausstellten, überprüfte die Fenster, die vor fünf Tagen das letzte Mal geöffnet worden waren, und näherte sich auf diese Weise langsam dem Mann, der bewegungslos und bleich auf dem Bett lag.  
  
Er war noch nicht so lange tot, dass er einen Verwesungsgeruch abgesondert hätte. Nur das scharfe Aroma von Exkrementen lag in der Luft. Der Unbekannte hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag entspannt da, gerade so, als wäre er friedlich eingeschlafen. Unglücklicherweise war er zu jung, um diese Ursache ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.  
  
„Ist seine Freundin zurechnungsfähig?“, fragte Ron. Möglicherweise hatte sie sich das Glühen nur eingebildet. Es war spät, sie vielleicht übermüdet. Ganz _gewiss_ übermüdet, wenn sie um diese Zeit wach gewesen war, um ihren Freund zu beobachten. Oder sie hatten Drogen genommen. Rons Blick zuckte zu den Armen des Toten, aber Einstichstellen konnte er keine sehen. Vielleicht Tabletten. Oder Alkohol.  
  
„Na ja …“, sagte dieses Mal der andere Sergeant. „Sie war ziemlich hysterisch, als wir hier ankamen. Die Rettungssanitäter haben sie mitgenommen.“  
  
„Natürlich war sie hysterisch …“ Schließlich hatte sie ihren Freund sterben sehen. „Hatte sie Drogen genommen? War sie betrunken?“  
  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen.“  
  
Ron nickte kurz. Glühen … Er hatte noch nie davon gehört. „Hat sie jemanden in der Wohnung gesehen?“  
  
„Sie sagt nein.“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Selbst wenn es magisch gewesen war … irgendjemand musste dagewesen sein, um einen Fluch zu sprechen. Er würde wohl kaum von allein … Ein kleiner Ruck durchfuhr ihn und in seinem Bauch begann es auf einmal zu kitzeln, als ob … Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Irgendetwas war da, aber … er konnte nicht … „Haben wir ein paar Daten?“, erkundigte Ron sich abwesend. Das fühlte sich an wie letztens, als …   
  
„Haben wir“, unterbrach der Sergeant seine Gedanken. „Er heißt Michael Peter Dashwood, achtunddreißig Jahre alt, ledig, Geburtsort Coventry.“ Er stockte und als Ron sich kurz zu ihm umwandte, konnte er ihn in einem Reisepass blättern sehen. „Scheint gerne zu reisen. Thailand, Tansania, die USA, Ägypten …“  
  
„Spannend. Wissen wir noch mehr?“  
  
„Haben Sie an was Bestimmtes gedacht?“  
  
„Medizinische Daten. Sind bei ihm Herzerkrankungen oder ähnliches bekannt?“ Ron umrundete das Bett, bis er auf der anderen Seite der Leiche zum Stehen kam. Die beiden Sergeants traten einen Schritt zurück und tauschten einen bedeutungsschweren Blick.  
  
„Wir haben keine medizinischen Unterlagen gefunden und die Freundin war zu keiner Aussage in der Lage“, informierte ihn der erste der beiden Sergeants.  
  
„Die Muggel sollten sich so was gerahmt an die Wand hängen, wenn sie es schon nicht heilen können“, murmelte Ron und ging in die Hocke. Hinter sich hörte er die beiden tuscheln.  
  
„Achtunddreißig …“, sagte der eine leise. „Das ist echt kein Alter …“  
  
Der andere brummte nur.  
  
Achtunddreißig … Die Zahl geisterte durch Rons Kopf. Achtunddreißig … Irgendwas … war damit. Achtunddreißig … Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Während er die üblichen Analysezauber über die Leiche sprach, peitschte eine Windböe dicke Schnüre englischen Regens gegen die Fenster. Ron hätte seinen Dienstgrad verwettet, dass es bis vor fünf Minuten noch nicht geregnet hatte. Nun allerdings ging das leise Rauschen der Magie im Prasseln unter, so dass die Sergeants wesentlich entspannter blieben, als es für gewöhnlich der Fall war.  
  
Ein missmutiger Ausdruck stand auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und auf das Ergebnis der Analyse wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, aber die paar Momente zogen sich jedes Mal wie ein zäher Kaugummi. Es gab einfach nichts, über das er sich mit den Muggelbeamten hätte unterhalten können. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel, als endlich grüne Buchstaben über der Leiche in die Luft stiegen und auf Augenhöhe schweben blieben.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorn, um die Analyse entziffern zu können. Fahrig glitten seine Blicke über die bebenden Zeilen und registrierten die üblichen Phrasen. Keine äußerlichen Verletzungen, keine Erkrankungen, keine Anzeichen von Vergiftung, keine Spuren von Flüchen … Nichts. Absolut nichts.  
  
Und das war …  
  
 _ „…  dann sind es Leichen, für deren Tod nicht mal wir eine Ursache erkennen können.“_  
  
Ron rieb sich die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Achtunddreißig …  
  
„Haben Sie was gefunden?“, fragte einer der Sergeants, während der andere wieder angefangen hatte, im Reisepass von Michael Peter Dashwood zu blättern.  
  
„Nein …“  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an. „Heißt das, es ist ein … magischer Mord?“ Er senkte die Stimme bei den letzten Worten.  
  
Ron schwieg und sah erneut hinab auf den Leichnam des Mannes, während ihm das Herz beinahe schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen schlug. Der Tote war groß, etwa einsachtzig. Schmales Gesicht, Vollbart. Der entblößte Oberkörper zeigte einen hageren Körperbau. Die kurzen schwarzen Haare standen im Kontrast zur bleichen Haut. Etwas war … nicht okay daran. Es war wie ein Jucken in Rons Gehirn. Das Kitzeln in seinem Bauch wurde heftiger. Die schwarzen Haare, die bleiche Haut … Achtunddreißig …  
  
 _„ Nur das!“_  
  
Er zuckte zusammen und griff sich an die Stirn. „Wie alt, sagten Sie, ist er?“, fragte er abwesend. Schwarze Haare, bleiche Haut …  
  
„Uhm …“ Das Rascheln von Papier erhob sich. „Achtunddreißig.“  
  
 _„… unendliche Folter, Versklavung von Menschen, Seelenraub und …“_  
  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein, sein Herz schlug jetzt so heftig, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Konnte es sein, dass … „Genauer“, verlangte er atemlos, kniff die Augen zu. Hager, schmales Gesicht …  
  
„Und … drei Monate.“  
  
Nein! Das musste falsch sein! Das konnte nicht … „Noch genauer!“  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Sergeant mit seinen Berechnungen fertig war – und auch Ron überschlug einige Daten im Kopf. Er konnte kaum denken, aber dieses Datum war da. Als ob sein Kopf spürte, wie dringend er es gerade brauchte, obwohl er … sich irgendwie schwerelos und entrückt fühlte. Dieses Datum war da und er hielt sich daran fest und hoffte, dass …  
  
„Achtunddreißig Jahre, drei Monate und dreiundzwanzig Tage“, verkündete der Sergeant schließlich. „Wenn Sie auch noch die Stunden wollen, brauche ich eine Geburtsurkunde.“  
  
Aber Ron hörte ihn kaum noch, reagierte nicht auf die spitze Bemerkung, als die Erinnerungen über ihm zusammenbrachen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aufrecht zu halten, während das Zimmer um ihn herum schwankte.  
  
 _„ Das kannst du nicht tun!“_  
  
Ihm wurde schlecht, er schmeckte Galle auf seiner Zunge. „Sie … hat es getan“, keuchte er tonlos. „Sie hat es wirklich getan …“  
  
„Was? Wer? Wer hat was getan?“  
  
Ron schluckte heftig, schluckte nochmal und riss sich mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln aus den Gedanken. „Nichts. Nur ein … Gedankenfehler.“ Er schluckte erneut. Musste sich zusammenreißen. Still bleiben. Unauffällig. Bloß … unauffällig. _Du hast einfach kein Pokerface, Ron_ , hallte Harrys Stimme durch seinen Kopf. _Was ist ein Pokerface?_ , hatte er gefragt und Harry hatte gelacht. Jetzt … jetzt brauchte er das, dieses Pokerface. Ron atmete lang aus, bevor er sich umdrehte und sagte: „Hier war keine Magie im Spiel, ihr könnt ihn abtransportieren.“ Ohne auf die Verwirrung und die Einwände der Sergeants zu achten, umrundete er das Bett und verließ fluchtartig die fremde Wohnung.  
  


* * *

\- Zwei Monate zuvor -

  
„Natürlich kann ich Ihre Entscheidung nachvollziehen, Mrs Weasley“, sagte Iacomus Densham und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, „auch wenn es mir leidtut, Sie als Mitarbeiterin zu verlieren.“  
  
Hermine zwang ihre steifen Lippen zu einem kurzen Lächeln. _Natürlich _konnte er ihre Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Er legte sie ihr schließlich schon seit Monaten nahe. Es musste eine Genugtuung für ihn sein, sie kapitulieren zu sehen. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger so fest ineinander, bis es wehtat, war sich ihres Herzschlages unangenehm bewusst. Trotzdem reckte sie das Kinn vor. „Ich weiß. Aber ich werde zurückkehren, sobald es meiner Tochter besser geht.“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte, sah sie bedrückt an. Stoisch hielt sie dem Blick stand, bis Densham tief Luft holte und der Stuhl unter seinem Gewicht knackte. „Nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit, wie Sie brauchen.“  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Ihre Entschlossenheit verdient den größten Respekt und die größte Unterstützung. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Sie tun.“ Er senkte den Blick.  
  
„Das können Sie, Sir“, entgegnete Hermine ernst.  
  
Denshams Augenbrauen zuckten interessiert ein Stück in die Höhe. „Was immer in meiner Macht steht.“  
  
„Sie könnten mir Ihr Vertrauen und Ihre Hoffnung schenken. Ich _werde _einen Weg finden, meine Tochter zu retten. Und ich werde danach ins Ministerium zurückkehren.“ Und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat.  
  
Densham fühlte sich offensichtlich ertappt, denn er räusperte sich leise und schob ein paar Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Ich habe Ihnen immer vertraut, Mrs Weasley, und ich werde es auch in Zukunft tun.“  
  
„Nur mit der Hoffnung tun Sie sich schwer.“  
  
Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Mein Bruder erlag demselben Leiden. Unsere Hoffnung hat uns nicht geholfen.“  
  
Diese Information war neu für Hermine. Sie schluckte schwer und sank ein Stück in sich zusammen. „Das … wusste ich nicht.“  
  
Er lächelte freudlos. „Woher sollten Sie auch? Es ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her …“ Trotzdem lag ein Schatten von Trauer auf Denshams Gesicht.  
  
„Vielleicht wird die Hoffnung bei Rose helfen“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Ich wünsch es Ihnen und Ihrem Mann.“  
  
„Ich wünsche es der gesamten magischen Welt. Wenn ich einen Weg finde, meine Tochter zu retten, bedeutet das auch Hilfe für alle anderen betroffenen Kinder“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
„Haben Sie schon eine Idee?“ Densham lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Noch nicht“, gab sie widerwillig zu.  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte Frau, Mrs Weasley.“  
  
„Das fällt Ihnen erst jetzt auf?“  
  
Densham schnaubte. „Nein. Aber es fällt mir immer wieder auf.“  
  
Sie lächelte freudlos. „Wäre es möglich, dass ich vorerst meinen Resturlaub und die Überstunden nutze?“ Sie hatten das zwar durchgerechnet, Rons Gehalt würde reichen, wenn sie ein bisschen aufpassten, aber wenn es möglich war, noch ein Monatsgehalt zu bekommen, würde sie es nutzen.  
  
„Natürlich“, sagte Densham und blinzelte mehrmals.  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig, das steht Ihnen zu“, entgegnete Densham ernst. Sein Blick war Hermine unangenehm bewusst, als er sie musterte. Ihre dunklen Augenringe und die blasse Haut, wie dünn sie geworden war. Sie hatte es lange aufgegeben, das mit Zaubern zu verbergen, aber jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es getan.  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick ab und erhob sich. Über den Schreibtisch hinweg streckte sie ihrem bald ehemaligen Vorgesetzten die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Densham.“  
  
„Mrs Weasley“, erwiderte er und drückte ihre kühlen Finger.  
  
Als Hermine das Büro verließ, stützte sie sich kurz am Türrahmen ab, bis der Schwindel sich legte. Dann trat sie durch einen Isolationszauber hindurch und die Geschäftigkeit der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung stürzte auf sie ein. Für zwei Sekunden blieb sie stehen, bevor sie sich nach rechts wandte und langsam auf die ehemalige Abstellkammer zuging, die Dank eines kleinen Ausdehnungszaubers mittlerweile als Küche diente. Die Einrichtung bestand aus Spenden ihrer Kollegen und sah auch dementsprechend aus. Der alte Hängeschrank hatte rissige Stellen und nur noch die Hälfte seiner Griffe, die Arbeitsplatte war ein Stück Holz, das beim Zusägen übrig geblieben war, und die Kaffeekanne, auf dem ein permanent arbeitender Filter mit immer frischem Kaffeepulver stand, wies diverse dunkle Flecken unbekannten Ursprungs auf. Sie schnaubte leise. Hier liefen gut dreißig Hexen und Zauberer herum, alle überdurchschnittlich talentiert und trotzdem kam niemand auf die Idee, die Schäden zu reparieren. Sie selbst auch nicht. Die Küche sah schon so lange so aus, es gehörte irgendwie einfach so. Nichtsdestotrotz herrschte in diesem kleinsten Raum der Abteilung ein bis zum Feierabend nicht abreißender Durchgangsverkehr.  
  
„Warum eigentlich immer ich?“, murmelte in diesem Moment eine füllige Frau, die sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestemmt hatte, damit sie auf das unterste Regal im Schrank spähen konnte.  
  
„Ist der Zucker schon wieder alle?“, fragte Hermine lächelnd und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
„Nein, aber es ist keine Milch mehr da.“ Holly sank enttäuscht auf ihre Slipper zurück und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Du hast nicht zufällig welche in der Tasche, oder?“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
Die blonde Frau rümpfte die Nase und entschied, ihren Kaffee so zu trinken. „Was hat Densham gesagt?“  
  
Reuben, ein junger, engagierter Kollege mit Nickelbrille, bog um die Ecke, so dass Hermine sich eine Antwort verkniff. Stattdessen deutete sie mit dem Kopf den Flur hinunter, an dessen Ende sich ein Fenster befand, das den Blick in den Apparationshof freigab. Holly nickte und folgte ihr, ohne dass Reuben Notiz nahm von dem Verhalten der beiden Frauen.  
  
„Er hat das Übliche gesagt. Dass er mich verstehen kann und dass es ihm leid tut … Ich denke nicht, dass er mir geglaubt hat, als ich sagte, ich würde zurückkommen.“ Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Er wollte schon lange, dass ich gehe, jetzt hat er seinen Willen und kann sich jemanden suchen, der ihm besser in den Kram passt.“ Sie öffnete das Fenster und lehnte den Oberkörper hinaus in die warme Frühlingsluft, während sie ihre Zähne gegeneinander rieb.  
  
„Er wird niemanden finden, der besser ist als du“, entgegnete Holly ärgerlich, während sie in ihrem Kaffee rührte und sich neben Hermine gegen das Fensterbrett lehnte. „Und wen auch immer er uns vorzusetzen wagt, ich werde ihm die Hölle heiß machen!“  
  
„Danke.“ Sie lächelte und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Kollegin. Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst. „Ich hätte meine Stelle schon viel früher geräumt, wenn ich wüsste, wo ich noch nach einer Lösung suchen soll.“  
  
Holly machte einen nachdenklichen Laut. „Hast du schon mal in deinem entfernteren Bekanntenkreis rumgefragt? Manchmal verbergen sich da Informationen, von denen man nicht wusste, dass sie existieren.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Ich habe keine entfernteren Bekannten. Da gibt es nur meine Familie und meine Freunde und dann kommt nichts mehr. Der Kontakt zu allen anderen ist in den letzten zwei Jahren abgebrochen.“  
  
„Das bedeutet doch nicht, dass es dabei bleiben muss.“ Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich ebenfalls ein Stück nach draußen, die Tasse zwischen ihren Händen und die Ellbogen auf dem Sims abgestützt. „Wenn du Hilfe möchtest, dann musst du das auch alle wissen lassen.“  
  
„Ich kann ja im Tagesprophet inserieren“, spöttelte Hermine.  
  
„Zum Beispiel!“  
  
Sie warf der Kollegin einen scheelen Blick zu. „Nun kenne ich dich seit vier Jahren und trotzdem schaffst du es mindestens einmal am Tag, mich mit deinem mangelnden Gefühl für Privatsphäre zu entsetzen.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Holly fühlte sich offensichtlich geschmeichelt. „Danke!“  
  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Du hast wirklich keine Vorstellung davon, wie versessen die Medien immer noch auf Neues von _ihren Kriegshelden_ sind. Mit so einem Inserat öffne ich die Tore zur Hölle.“  
  
„Wenn's hilft …“  
  
Nachdenklich presste Hermine die Lippen aufeinander und beobachtete, wie zwei Stockwerke unter ihr eine Hexe disapparierte.

* * *

  
„Es ist offen!“  
  
Hermine drehte den Türknauf herum und die Tür schwang nach innen auf. Das hohe Johlen kleiner Kinder schwoll ihr entgegen und ließ sie für einen Moment innehalten. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete langgezogen aus. Ob sie wohl noch unbemerkt die Flucht ergreifen konnte? Aber da bog Evie schon in den Flur, Rose an der Hand und Ethan an ihrem Bein.  
  
„Mummy!“  
  
„Hallo Mäuschen!“, sagte Hermine und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, ehe sie in die Hocke ging. Rose warf sich in ihre Arme, so stürmisch, dass Hermine bald umkippte. Während sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte, entgingen ihr beinahe Evies Worte.  
  
„Du bist früh heute“, stellte sie fest.  
  
„Erstaunlich, dass dir solche Details noch auffallen“, entgegnete Hermine und stand mit Rose auf dem Arm auf.  
  
„Guck ma' Hundi“, sagte sie und deutete auf Ethan hinab.  
  
„Das ist doch Ethan, Mäuschen, kein Hund“, verbesserte Hermine. Doch Rose blieb bei ihrer Überzeugung. Angesichts der Art und Weise, wie er just in diesem Moment seinen Kopf am Hosenbein seiner Mutter rieb, konnte Hermine es sogar irgendwie verstehen.  
  
„Möchtest du einen Tee? Ich hab eben frischen aufgesetzt“, fragte Evie und nickte mit ihrem Kopf zur Küchentür.  
  
„Gerne.“  
  
Nachdem sie die Kinder im Wohnzimmer beschäftigt hatten, betrat Hermine die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Das kleine Fenster lag in ihrem Rücken, so dass sie die angenehme Wärme der ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu spüren bekam. Die Vögel sangen laut.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, sagte Evie geradeheraus.  
  
„Danke …“  
  
„Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“ Evie wischte sich ein paar kurze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Die Sonne glänzte darauf.  
  
„Kurz, ja“, entgegnete Hermine und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. Für einen kleinen Moment schloss sie die juckenden Augen. „Wie war der Tag?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie gerade rechtzeitig vor dem Einnicken wieder hochgeschreckt war. Wenn sie doch nur nachts so gut schlafen könnte wie tagsüber am Tisch …  
  
„Gut. Rose war sehr munter. Es schien mir nicht, als ob sie irgendwelche Beschwerden hätte.“ Evie holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ab. Dann nahm sie das Teeei aus der Kanne und hängte es über den Rand eines dreckigen Topfes in die Spüle.  
  
„Und Ethan?“  
  
Ein Seufzen war die erste Reaktion. Obwohl allein das schon eine Antwort war, die Hermine eine ziemlich genau Vorstellung vermittelte, präzisierte Evie: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mit ihr gespielt und hatte auch Spaß dabei. Aber er war teilweise sehr anhänglich.“  
  
„Ich hab's gesehen“, warf Hermine ein und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Es war anstrengend, ohne dass ich genau sagen könnte warum. Ich glaub, das wird eine unruhige Nacht.“ Evie ließ ein Stück Kandiszucker in ihre Tasse fallen. Es knisterte und sie rührte mit einem kleinen Löffel um. Das Klingen des Metalls am Porzellan schepperte unangenehm in Hermines Ohren.  
  
„Er ist bestimmt nur müde.“  
  
Evie nickte, doch beruhigen konnten Hermines Worte sie offensichtlich nicht. Mit schmalen Lippen stierte sie auf ihr Getränk herunter, dann seufzte sie erneut. „Also, warum bist du so früh hier?“  
  
„Ich hab heute mit meinem Chef gesprochen und seinem Drängen nachgegeben. Ab morgen werde ich meine Überstunden abbummeln, dann werde ich meinen Resturlaub nehmen und dann bin ich … raus.“ Sie schluckte.  
  
Evie machte große Augen. „Du willst deinen Job wirklich aufgeben?“  
  
„Nicht aufgeben“, widersprach Hermine, „nur … pausieren. Ich … brauch einfach mehr Zeit, um Fortschritte machen zu können.“  
  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass du in dieser Sache überhaupt Fortschritte machen kannst? Soweit ich es in der Literatur gelesen habe, sind sämtliche Forschungen recht schnell gescheitert, weil es einfach kein Herankommen gibt an diesen Teil des Gehirns.“  
  
Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Nicht einer dieser Forscher hatte selbst ein Kind mit diesem Tumor. Natürlich sind sie gescheitert. Sie hatten keinen Ansporn.“  
  
Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Rose zu weinen begann. Hermine wandte den Blick zur Küchentür, bereit, sofort aufzuspringen, sollte sie sich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Augenblicke wieder beruhigen. Doch dann endete das Weinen und wurde von einem wütenden Plappern abgelöst. Aufatmend sank sie ein Stück zurück.  
  
„Wenn es nur der Ansporn wäre, der fehlt, dann hätte ich längst eine Heilung gefunden.“ Evie stand auf und holte ein Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Keine von ihnen trank Milch im Tee. Doch es war schwer, die Fassung zu bewahren, wenn man im Gesicht des anderen sehen konnte, was man selbst kaum zu denken wagte. Ethan lief die Zeit davon, schneller noch als Rose. Sein Tumor wuchs stetig, so behütet wie in Merlins Schoß von all der Magie, die sich in diesem Teil seines Gehirns entwickelte und immer weiter ausdehnte. Er war inzwischen fünfeinhalb Jahre alt, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis zu den ersten magischen Ausbrüchen und von da an sank seine Lebenserwartung rapide. Je mehr Platz die Magie in seinem Gehirn einnahm, desto mehr Platz hatte auch der Tumor, um sich auszubreiten. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu entfernen, da die Magie sich selbst verteidigte. Das, was so viele andere Menschen mit einem Fingerschnippen heilen konnte, tötete ihn und Rose.  
  
„Ich werde trotzdem einen Weg finden“, versprach Hermine stur und schloss die Hände so fest um ihre Tasse, dass die Hitze auf ihrer Haut stach.

* * *

  
Am Abend stand sie mit juckenden Augen am Herd und rührte lustlos in einem Topf, während sie mit einem Ohr immer in Richtung der Kinderzimmertür lauschte. Es war eine halbe Stunde her, seitdem sie Rose schlafen gelegt hatte. Meistens konnte man schon anhand der ersten Stunde danach erahnen, wie anstrengend die Nacht werden würde. Bisher sah es gut aus.  
  
Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Herd und blinzelte den Hängeschrank an, der etwa einen halben Meter darüber angebracht war. Das helle Holz war überzogen mit einer dünnen Schicht Kondenswasser. Selten zuvor – so überlegte sie – hatte sie etwas so Verlockendes gesehen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür sinken, während ihre Hand weiterhin mechanisch die Soße umrührte.  
  
Als das leise Klicken vom Öffnen der Banne im Eingangsbereich der Wohnung Rons Rückkehr ankündigte, hätte Hermine nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatte. Sie blinzelte hektisch, regulierte das Feuer unter dem Topf herunter und ließ mit dem Zauberstab eine Nudel aus dem anderen Topf emporschweben. Nachdem sie sie etwas abgekühlt hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie ungefähr drei Minuten zu lange geträumt hatte.  
  
Mit einem zerknirschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht goss sie das Wasser ab und wandte einen der Zauber aus _'Kluge Kniffe für katastrophale Köche'_ an. Gerade als Ron die Küche betrat, murmelte sie ein erleichtertes „Hmm, al dente“.  
  
„Hast du schon wieder die Nudeln verkochen lassen?“, fragte er und musterte die Töpfe kritisch.  
  
„Nein, sie sind perfekt“, log Hermine und streute noch etwas Knoblauchpulver in die Soße, um das Aroma der angewandten Magie zu überdecken. „Das Essen ist fertig.“ Sie drückte Ron einen Kuss auf den Mund und wandte sich ab, um Teller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Dabei trat sie auf eines von Roses Spielzeugen und ein lautes Quietschen durchschnitt die Luft.  
  
Als hätten sie einander ein Zeichen gegeben, erstarrten sowohl Hermine als auch Ron und wagten es lange Sekunden nicht einmal Luft zu holen. Erst nachdem eine halbe Minute ereignislos an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, nahm Hermine den Fuß von der Gummiente und atmete ebenso auf wie das Spielzeug. „Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen“, murmelte sie und versetzte der Ente einen Stoß, der sie in eine Ecke unter dem Kühlschrank beförderte.  
  
Ron nickte und rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen. Das Klirren der Teller ließ ihn sich schließlich umdrehen. „Setz dich, ich deck den Tisch.“  
  
Hermine schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und folgte seinem Vorschlag ohne Widerworte. „Ich hab heute mit Densham gesprochen. Ich bin jetzt raus …“  
  
„Tatsächlich?“ Sein erstaunter Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Ja“, murrte sie leise, „er hat gewonnen.“  
  
Ron seufzte. „Du weißt, dass es nicht darum ging. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich, genauso wie ich. Du siehst völlig fertig aus, Mine.“  
  
„Es geht mir gut.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase und nahm sich vor, doch wieder mit den Zaubern anzufangen.  
  
„Klar“, murmelte Ron. „Wie lange hast du letzte Nacht im Wohnzimmer gesessen und Bücher gewälzt?“  
  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen …“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du das denkst. Aber ich merke es, wenn du nicht mehr neben mir liegst.“ Er seufzte. „Du musst mehr schlafen, Mine.“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wenn das so einfach wäre, würde sie es tun, Merlin wusste, ihr fehlte der Schlaf. Trotzdem rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. „Werde ich“, versprach sie. „Ich hab ja jetzt mehr Zeit …“  
  
Gänzlich überzeugt wirkte Ron zwar nicht, aber er nickte. „Und was hat Densham zu deinem Entschluss gesagt?“, fragte er, während er auf beiden Seiten der Tischplatte das Besteck verteilte.  
  
„Das Übliche. Viel interessanter ist, was Holly gesagt hat.“  
  
„Sie kann auch Interessantes sagen?“, murmelte Ron.  
  
„Kann sie.“ Ihn traf ein strafender Blick. „Und heute hat sie mich daran erinnert, dass es noch immer jemanden gibt, den wir nicht um Hilfe gebeten haben.“  
  
„Merlin persönlich?“, fragte Ron düster, als Hermine ihn mit blitzenden Augen ansah. Doch ehe sie antworten konnte, mischte sich ein leises „Mummy!“ unter das Klingen der Gläser, die er aus dem Schrank nahm.  
  
Hermine hatte bereits die Hände auf der Tischplatte abgestützt, um ins Kinderzimmer zu gehen, als er sie aufhielt.  
  
„Lass mich gehen. Ich sehe sie ohnehin viel zu selten.“ Sie lächelte und er durchquerte die Küche. Bevor er die Küche verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Iss was, bevor es kalt wird!“  
  
„Schon gut.“ Doch als Ron die Küche verlassen hatte, zog Hermine ihre Notizen heran und begann auf ihrem Daumennagel zu kauen, während sie sich in die Kopie eines medizinischen Fachtextes vertiefte.

* * *

  
Eine Berührung auf ihrer Schulter zerrte Hermine in die Realität zurück. Sie hob den Kopf und wunderte sich über das unangenehme Gefühl an ihrer Wange – bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass ein Blatt Papier daran klebte. Mit spitzen Fingern zupfte sie es ab und betrachtete den Text darauf nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so was essen kann“, sagte Rons Stimme in ihre Verwirrung hinein und ein Finger vor ihren heftig blinzelnden Augen deutete auf den Stapel Papiere, die noch auf dem Küchentisch lagen.  
  
„Kann man, wenn man es richtig zubereitet“, entgegnete Hermine mit schleppender Stimme und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, begegnete sie erst seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick und dann den verweinten Augen ihrer Tochter. Rose saß auf Rons Arm, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, und lutschte andächtig an ihrem Daumen. „Hatte sie einen Albtraum?“  
  
„Vermutlich. Sie ist ziemlich schweigsam, seitdem sie aufgehört hat zu weinen.“ Er drehte den Kopf, bis er mit der Nase durch ihre rötlich schimmernden Locken streichen konnte. „Aber wenn du nicht sofort etwas isst und dann ins Bett gehst, werde ich zu _deinem _Albtraum!“, drohte er mit einer falschen Singsangstimme, während er Rose in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus wiegte.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich überhaupt keinen Hunger. Dafür bin ich viel zu müde.“  
  
Ron seufzte resignierend. „Dann bring ich erst Rose und dann dich ins Bett.“  
  
„Du kannst uns auch beide zusammen ins Bett bringen. Dann müssen wir nicht jedes Mal aufstehen, wenn sie weint.“ Hermine griff nach einem von Roses Füßen, die entspannt von Rons Arm herabbaumelten, und massierte ihn durch die Socke hindurch. Sie schnaufte leise und bewegte ihre Zehen gegen Hermines Daumen.  
  
„Nich'“, sagte sie undeutlich an ihrem Daumen vorbei.  
  
Ron wog die Möglichkeiten ab, ehe er nickte. „Ich hab morgen Spätschicht, da stören mich ein oder zwei Fäuste in meinem Rücken nicht.“  
  
Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, so schwerfällig wie seit den letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mehr. Es war, als hätte ihr Rücktritt im Ministerium die ganze Erschöpfung heraufbeschworen, die sie in den letzten Jahren verdrängt hatte. „Dann lass uns schlafen gehen. Die Nacht ist kurz genug.“  
  
„Wen wolltest du nun eigentlich noch um Hilfe bitten?“, fragte Ron zehn Minuten später, als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Das Schmatzen, das Roses Saugen an ihrem Daumen erzeugte, klang lauter als gewöhnlich in der Stille des Schlafzimmers.  
  
„Professor McGonagall. Ich hab ihr vorhin eine Eule geschickt und werde morgen mit Rose nach Hogwarts apparieren.“ Hermine gähnte.  
  
„Oh“, machte Ron. „Hätten wir auch eher drauf kommen können.“  
  
„Hätten wir“, nuschelte sie. „Aber die Schule ist doch schon so lange vorbei …“  
  
„Hm.“ Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu: „Grüß Neville von mir!“  
  
Sie nickte nur, eine Hand auf Roses Hüfte. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.


	2. Das Aufbegehren der Hoffnung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kudos! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! :)

You must be scared and feelin' small.  
You're on your own with all your thoughts.  
That wooden bridge one step away might not be strong enough to walk –  
but there's a chance.  
  
 _(Sunrise Avenue – Never let go)_

  
„So unglaublich es momentan auch in Ihren Ohren klingen mag, Mr Ackland – nicht alles, das in einem Blumentopf gedeiht, eignet sich zum Essen“, erklärte Neville mit belustigter Stimme und nahm dem Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs die Blüte einer Zupfdistel aus der Hand. Der hellgelb leuchtende Kopf der Pflanze stieß einen betörenden Laut aus, der jeden in ihrer Nähe zum Kosten des darin enthaltenen klaren Nektars verführen wollte – eines der stärksten Nervengifte, das die magische Natur zu bieten hatte.  
  
Lewis Ackland zog eine Schnute. Er verließ nur widerstrebend das Gewächshaus Drei, um seinen Klassenkameraden in die Mittagspause zu folgen, und warf der Pflanze auf seinem Weg immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. Bis er über eine aus dem Boden aufragende Baumwurzel stolperte und der Länge nach ins Gras fiel.  
  
Neville seinerseits legte die Blüte zu den übrigen, die er der Klasse abgenommen hatte, in eine kleine Holzkiste. Nachdem er sie mit einem hellen Baumwolltuch abgedeckt hatte, träufelte er etwas reinen Alkohol auf den grob gewebten Stoff und schob die Kiste in eines der geschützten Regale. In zwölf Stunden, wenn der Gesang der Zupfdistel verstummt war, würde er statt des Nervengifts die Grundlage eines potenten Heiltrankes aus den Blüten gewinnen.  
  
Während er sich die Hände in einem steinernen Waschbecken abspülte, verdunkelte ein Schatten den schmalen Weg, der vom Eingang des Gewächshauses zu den Lehrtischen führte. „Bumen!“, krähte eine helle Stimme.  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht aus und als er sich zu den Besuchern umdrehte, fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt. Rose hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und zerrte an der Hand ihrer Mutter, um all die bunten Blüten im Gewächshaus zu erkunden. Hermine ihrerseits, die die Eigenarten der Pflanzen in Gewächshaus Drei anscheinend nicht vergessen hatte, hielt sie energisch fest. „Diese Blumen sind nichts für dich, Rose.“  
  
Neville pflückte eine hübsche hellblaue Blüte von der Topasranke neben ihm (die Gefahr dieser Kletterpflanze lag unterhalb der Erde) und ging vor dem Mädchen in die Knie. „Gefällt sie dir?“, fragte er, obwohl der begeisterte Gesichtsausdruck eigentlich für sich sprach.  
  
Rose nickte schüchtern und streckte die kleinen Finger nach der Blüte aus. Äußerst vorsichtig – was sich angesichts der noch mangelhaft entwickelten Feinmotorik schwierig gestaltete – nahm sie ihm die Topasblüte aus der Hand und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Was sagt man?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Dange!“  
  
Neville lachte leise und strich ihr durch die rot schimmernden Locken. „Nichts zu danken.“ Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu und begrüßte sie mit einer kurzen Umarmung. „Was führt euch beide her?“  
  
Hermines zuvor vergnügte Miene wurde ernst. „Meine letzte Hoffnung.“ Sie zog Rose ein Stück nach hinten, so dass Neville das Gewächshaus verlassen und mit den nötigen Schutzzaubern belegen konnte. Rose kämpfte derweil ihre kleine Hand erfolgreich frei und lief voraus, wobei sie ihre neuste Errungenschaft hoch in die Luft streckte und übermütig quietschte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

  
„Es ist schön, Sie einmal wiederzusehen, Hermine.“ Minerva McGonagall lächelte sie warm an und verschränkte locker die Finger vor ihrem Körper, während sie sich vom Trubel der Großen Halle entfernten.  
  
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, warf dann jedoch einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter. Neville hatte angeboten, Rose während der Mittagspause zu beschäftigen, damit sie in Ruhe mit der Direktorin sprechen konnte. Jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie ihre Tochter lieber in ihrer Nähe gehabt hätte. Es war ihr nicht gut gegangen heute morgen. Hermine hatte zu lange gewartet, bevor sie sie geweckt hatte, und die Tränke hatten ihre Wirkung verloren. Die Kopfschmerzen waren so heftig gewesen, dass Rose sich in ihr Weinen hineingesteigert hatte. Es hatte beinahe eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis Hermine sie ausreichend hatte beruhigen können, um ihr ihre Tränke zu geben, ohne dass sie sie gleich wieder erbrach. Die meiste Zeit davon hatte Hermine mit ihr geweint.  
  
„Ich freue mich auch, mal wieder hier zu sein“, sagte sie trotzdem und riss sich von ihren Bedenken los. Neville kannte Rose und wenn etwas sein sollte, konnte sie innerhalb von Minuten da sein. Es war okay, es ging ihr gut, seitdem sie die Tränke genommen hatte.  
  
„Erzählen Sie, wie geht es Ihnen?“ Sie bogen um eine Ecke und ehe Hermine antworten konnte, mussten sie in dem schmalen Gang einem ihnen entgegenkommenden Schüler ausweichen, dessen aus der Hose hängendes Hemd beim Laufen flatterte. „Nicht so schnell, Mr Hennessy! Wer langsam geht, kommt auch ans Ziel.“  
  
„Jaah, Professor. Aber dann ist das Beste schon weg …“ Er senkte beschämt den Blick, während er von einem Bein aufs andere trat.  
  
„Mittagessen gibt es eine Stunde lang und die Schüsseln füllen sich immer wieder auf“, entgegnete Professor McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
Seine Wangen wurden rot. „Ich meinte nicht das Essen, Professor …“  
  
Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, dann sollten Sie Professor Roades das nächste Mal lieber nicht so sehr reizen, dass er sich dazu genötigt fühlt, Ihnen nach dem Unterricht eine Zusatzaufgabe zu diktieren.“ Sie ließ dem Jungen mit dem dunkelbraunen Haar einen mahnenden Blick zukommen und bedeutete ihm dann, seinen Weg in die Große Halle fortzusetzen.  
  
Hermine beobachtete, wie der Schüler des Hauses Ravenclaw erst artig den restlichen Gang in gemäßigtem Tempo zurücklegte, doch kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen, beschleunigten sich seine Schritte hörbar. Sie schnaubte.  
  
„Irgendwann wird er von einer der Treppen fallen und ich hoffe sehr, dass er es dann endlich lernen wird“, seufzte die Direktorin und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Aber deswegen sind Sie nicht hier.“  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Hermine zu. Dennoch bedauerte sie den Themenwechsel. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Hilfe von Ihnen erhoffe. Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Ich habe gelesen, was es zu lesen gab, gefragt, wer sich auszukennen schien, und jetzt läuft uns die Zeit davon.“  
  
„Könnten Sie mir Ihr Problem auch etwas präziser schildern?“ Professor McGonagall schob einen Wandbehang zur Seite und Hermine duckte sich darunter hindurch. An den Wänden entzündeten sich einige Fackeln, die mit ihrer Hitze die kühle Luft und ein paar Spinnen verscheuchten. Dieser Gang, so ging es Hermine durch den Kopf, musste eines der wohl gehüteten Geheimnisse der Lehrerschaft sein. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass er existierte.  
  
„Es geht um Rose“, riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und wischte sich unauffällig die feuchten Handflächen an ihrer Hose ab. „Etwa ein Jahr nach ihrer Geburt wurde ein kleiner Tumor in ihrem Kopf gefunden. Er sitzt in jenem Teil ihres Gehirns, in dem sich ihre Magie entwickelt. Da die Magie sich schützt, schützt sie auch den Tumor und es gibt keine magische Möglichkeit, ihn zu heilen.“ Sie atmete langsam aus, um das, was so beklemmend in ihrer Brust anschwoll, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Es war das gleiche Gefühl, das ihr jede Nacht den Schlaf raubte und sie in ihre Albträume verfolgte. Letzte Nacht war sie mit Rose an der Hand vor einem unsichtbaren Verfolger geflohen und hatte versucht, einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie sie in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Dabei war Rose immer dünner geworden und irgendwann war sie nur noch ein Streifen gewesen. Der Traum hatte Hermine noch nach dem Aufwachen so hartnäckig verfolgt, dass sie weinend aufgestanden war, um nach Rose zu sehen, und danach gar nicht mehr versucht hatte, wieder einzuschlafen. Zum Glück hatte Ron Nachtschicht gehabt.  
  
„Ich hab versucht, sie auf Muggel-Art behandeln zu lassen, aber …“ Sie verzog das Gesicht, als die Erinnerungen an Rose in diesem Krankenhausbett vor ihrem inneren Auge aufstieg. „… es hat nicht funktioniert.“  
  
Ohne vorherige Chemotherapie hatte man Rose nicht operieren wollen und nach Abschluss der Chemo waren Metastasen gefunden worden. Hermine erinnerte sich nur noch vage an das Gespräch mit dem Arzt. Er hatte gelächelt, ohne dass es seine Augen erreicht hatte, und Hermine hatte gewusst, dass – selbst wenn eine andere Chemotherapie oder Bestrahlung funktionieren würde – sie es für Rose nicht schnell genug tun würde. Also hatte sie sie ins St.-Mungos zurückgebracht, den Muggelansatz vergessen und die Metastasen und die Folgen der Chemo magisch behandeln lassen. Das konnte ihnen wenigstens Zeit verschaffen.  
  
Sie holte zitternd Luft. „Ich denke, die Magie unterbindet nicht nur die Wirkung der Tränke, sondern zumindest zum Teil auch die der Muggel-Medikamente. Es gibt Tränke, die Roses Symptome und die Metastasen behandeln können, dadurch geht es ihr meistens ganz gut. Aber … der Tumor wächst zusammen mit ihrer Magie. I-Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll.“  
  
Sie sah zu Professor McGonagall auf. Ein ernster Ausdruck war auf das faltige Gesicht getreten. „Ich habe von dieser Erkrankung gelesen“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man seine Magie ableiten kann.“  
  
„Ja, der wird auch zur Therapie dieser Erkrankung genutzt. Aber Rose müsste ihn selbst wirken und das kann sie noch nicht.“ Nicht, dass Hermine es nicht versucht hätte … Aber Rose konnte kaum den Zauberstab richtig halten, geschweige denn ihn exakt bewegen oder den nötigen Willen aufbringen für etwas, das sie noch nicht mal verstand.  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte langsam. „In den letzten Jahren ist die aktive Forschung nahezu zum Erliegen gekommen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Ja. Es ist schwer, Forschungen zu finanzieren, die nicht einmal kleine Erfolge bringen.“  
  
„Allerdings.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und bedeutete ihr, an einer Kreuzung weiter geradeaus zu gehen. „Aber mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie ich Ihnen nun helfen kann, Hermine.“ Sie bog um eine weitere Ecke und ging an einem Gemälde vorbei, in dem drei Damen an einem Pokertisch saßen und ihnen wachsame Blicke zuwarfen, bis sie das Bild passiert hatten.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich bin verzweifelt genug, in sämtliche Richtungen zu recherchieren – wie aussichtslos es auch scheinen mag. Also falls Ihnen auch nur eine Kleinigkeit einfallen sollte, die uns irgendwie helfen kann, an diesen Tumor heranzukommen, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid.“  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte. „Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, würde ich auch das Kollegium und einige Bekannte informieren. Vielleicht fällt jemandem etwas ein.“  
  
„Gerne. Vielen Dank, Professor.“ Hermine spürte, wie etwas von der Anspannung, die ihre Nackenmuskeln verkrampfte, von ihr abfiel.  
  
„Danken Sie mir, wenn ich fündig geworden bin. Und bis dahin … Wie sieht es aus? Leisten Sie und Rose uns noch Gesellschaft beim Mittagessen?“

* * *

  
Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Hermine das Vergnügen, hoch oben am Lehrertisch zu sitzen, vor sich eine schier endlose Auswahl von Speisen (die im Gegensatz zu ihren eigenen nicht durch Zauber gerettet worden waren) – und auf ihrem Schoß ein Kind, das unablässig Fragen stellte.  
  
„Mummy, wo is' das Dach?“, wollte Rose in diesem Moment wissen und legte den Kopf soweit in den Nacken, wie es ihr möglich war.  
  
Hermine folgte dem Blick ihrer Tochter und betrachtete die magische Decke der Großen Halle. „Das Dach wird verdeckt von einem Zauber, der uns den Himmel draußen zeigt.“  
  
„Warum?“, wollte sie über das Summen der Schüler hinweg wissen.  
  
„Weil wir nicht durch den Zauber hindurch sehen können.“ Hermine begegnete Nevilles Blick und seufzte innerlich, während er sein Grinsen hinter der Servierte versteckte.  
  
„Warum nich'?“  
  
„Na ja, es sähe doch nicht hübsch aus, wenn man das Dach durch die Wolken sehen könnte, oder?“ Diese Frage beschäftigte Rose einige Momente, die Hermine dazu nutzte, ihre Hand nach der Pudding-Schüssel auszustrecken, die als Nachtisch vor ihr erschienen war.  
  
„Un' wenn das Dach paputt is'?“  
  
„Was sollte dann sein?“ Hermines Aufmerksamkeit galt nahezu uneingeschränkt dem Objekt ihrer Begierde, wobei sie instinktiv den Händen ihrer Tochter auswich; mit großen Augen und roten Wangen streckte Rose ihre kleinen Finger nach den Regentropfen aus, die seit einigen Minuten aus den grauen Wolkenbergen fielen und kurz über ihren Köpfen einfach verschwanden.  
  
„Wo sieht man das, Mummy? Wenn der Himmel vor is' …“ Aus Roses Stimme klang die Gnade Dreijähriger, mit denen sie ihren Eltern das Übersehen des Offensichtlichen verziehen.  
  
Während Hermine noch ihr Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte, beugte Professor McGonagall sich von ihrem erhöhten Platz zu Rose hinab und sagte: „Wir sehen es nicht, wir merken es, wenn es in unser Porridge regnet.“  
  
„Iiiih!“, machte Rose, lachte aber angesichts dieser Vorstellung. „Regnet in Podidch“, murmelte sie dabei.  
  
Hermine wippte ein paar Mal mit ihrem Bein auf und ab, so dass Roses Lachen zu einem Stottern wurde, während sie eifrig ihren Pudding löffelte. Abgesehen von ein paar Bissen Toast hatte sie heute noch nichts gegessen. „Hast du noch immer nicht zu kochen gelernt?“, neckte Neville sie von der anderen Seite.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann kochen! Ich komm blosch nich' dazu, es zu beweisen.“  
  
„Mummy, Mund voll!“, empörte sich Rose prompt. Schuldbewusst begegnete Hermine dem vorwurfsvollen Blick und schluckte schwer.  
  
„Genau. Böse Mummy.“  
  
„Möchtest du auch?“, fragte Neville von der anderen Seite und bot ihr eine Schüssel voll an, doch Rose schüttelte den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase; seitdem sie im Muggelkrankenhaus wochenlang nur Pudding in den verschiedensten Varianten hatte essen können, war ihr der Appetit darauf gründlich vergangen.  
  
Während also Hermine ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, entdeckte Rose das nächste Mysterium: „Warum sin' da so viele Tische, Mummy?“  
  
„Weil nicht alle Schüler an einen passen.“ Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, die vier Häuser zu erwähnen.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil ein Tisch nicht groß genug ist für alle.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil er nicht groß genug gebaut wurde.“  
  
„Warum, Mummy?“  
  
„Weil derjenige, der den Tisch gebaut hat, doch nicht wusste, wie viele Schüler daran sitzen sollen.“  
  
„Warum nich'?“  
  
„Es hat ihm wohl niemand Bescheid gesagt.“  
  
Rose seufzte schwer. „Das is' demain!“  
  
Neville prustete in seinen Kürbissaft angesichts dieser unerwartet ernsten Antwort, was Hermine mit einem Lächeln kommentierte. „Ja, das ist sehr gemein, Mäuschen“, pflichtete sie ihrer Tochter bei und klopfte ihm mehrmals auf den Rücken.

* * *

  
Einige Zeit nach dem Unterrichtsende verließ Hermine zusammen mit Neville das Schloss. Er wohnte mit Hannah in einer Wohnung über dem Tropfenden Kessel in der Winkelgasse und da er nicht zu den Hauslehrern zählte, die während der Schulzeit dauerhaft im Schloss sein mussten, hatte er beschlossen, jeden Abend nach Hause zu apparieren. Sie gingen langsam in Richtung des Dorfes, auch nachdem sie die Appariergrenze hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
  
Der Regen, der Rose beim Essen so fasziniert hatte, war schon wieder versiegt und hatte nicht mehr zurückgelassen als nasse Wege und den zarten Geruch feuchter Luft. Nun war der Himmel wolkenfrei und durch die azurblaue Farbe stachen die ersten blinkenden Sterne hervor. Hermine rutschte das Gewicht ihrer Tochter etwas höher auf ihre Hüfte und seufzte.  
  
„Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte Neville vorsichtig und schielte mit sorgenvoller Miene an den roten Locken vorbei, die Roses Gesicht verbargen.  
  
„Ja, es war bloß ein aufregender Tag.“ Und Rose hatte ihre Tränke für die Nacht noch nicht bekommen. Die Müdigkeit war das Erste, was zurückkehrte. Erst das und dann die Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Hermine schob den Gedanken beiseite und lächelte, als sie Neville von ihrer Begegnung mit Hagrid vorhin erzählte. Der Wildhüter hatte nach all den Jahren endlich jemanden gefunden, der Flubberwürmer genauso faszinierend fand wie er selbst; der erdige Geruch dieser schleimigen Lebewesen klebte noch immer an Roses Fingern und kitzelte Hermine in der Nase.  
  
Neville schnaubte leise, kaum hörbar durch das Knirschen des Kiesweges unter ihren Schuhen. „Ich hoffe mal, sie liebt diese Würmer auch noch, wenn sie als Schülerin nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Hagrid würde eine Abfuhr nicht verkraften.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmte sie über den kleinen Stich irgendwo hinter ihrem Brustbein zu, „hoffentlich.“  
  
Sie erklommen den letzten Hügel, der wie ein gestrandeter Wal vor den ersten Häusern von Hogsmeade lag. Ein paar Fenster waren bereits erleuchtet, aber es waren immer noch viele Leute auf der Hauptstraße unterwegs. Einer versuchte den Besitzer von _Derwisch & Banges_ – ein untersetzter Mann mit grauem Bart und Halbglatze – dazu zu überreden, ihn noch zu bedienen. Hermine fand, dass das laute Klingeln der Glocke über der wortlos zugeschlagenen Tür eine äußerst unhöfliche Reaktion war. Sie legte stützend eine Hand auf Roses Schulter.  
  
Ohne den Blick von dem fluchenden Zauberer abzuwenden, fragte Hermine: „Braucht Hannah noch deine Hilfe im Pub?“  
  
Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat vor ein paar Monaten eine Aushilfe eingestellt. Mittlerweile ist Sue wirklich gut eingearbeitet. Ich hab ab und zu sogar mal wieder etwas von meiner Frau.“ Er lächelte schräg.  
  
Hermine erwiderte den kurzen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Etwa anderthalb Jahre nach Roses Geburt war Neville für ein Halbjahr ins Schloss gezogen. Was genau ihn zu diesem drastischen Schritt bewogen hatte, hatte Ron ihr zwischen Chemotherapie und Kinderkrankheiten nicht erzählt; doch er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, zwischen Hannah und Neville zu vermitteln. Mehr Zeit als Hermine lieb gewesen war.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder zueinander gefunden habt“, sagte sie jetzt.  
  
„Ja, ich auch.“ Neville kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das im Moment überhaupt schafft, aber … wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr mal wieder zu Besuch kämt. So wie früher.“  
  
Hermine blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Neville um. Roses schlafendes Gewicht zerrte an ihren Armen. „Das kriegen wir auf jeden Fall hin. Es ist wirklich schon viel zu lange her …“  
  
„Verständlicherweise“, sagte er leise und berührte Hermine an der Schulter. „Grüß Ron von mir!“  
  
„Mach ich.“ Hermine hob eine Hand zum Abschied, als Neville es tat, und im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Sie seufzte leise und weckte Rose, indem sie ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange strich. „Wach auf, Mäuschen, wir müssen apparieren.“  
  
„Nich' pariern“, nuschelte Rose und rieb ihre Nase gegen Hermines Schulter.  
  
„Nicht? Wollen wir dann den Kamin in den _Drei Besen_ nehmen?“ Rose nickte. „Also der Kamin“, murmelte Hermine und machte sich zusammen mit ihr auf den Weg dorthin.

* * *

  
„Wie war der Tag in Hogwarts?“, fragte Ron am nächsten Morgen zwischen zwei Bissen und blätterte fahrig durch den Tagespropheten. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zum Essen an den Tisch zu setzen, sondern stand vor dem Fenster an der Arbeitsplatte.  
  
„Hm“, machte Hermine und butterte eine Scheibe Toast für Rose. Im Gegensatz zu Ron waren sie beide noch im Schlafanzug, Hermine mit einem offenen Bademantel über den Schultern, Rose mit dem Pullover von gestern und schief sitzenden Socken vor der Kühle des englischen Frühlings geschützt.  
  
„Klingt ja nicht berauschend.“ Er schob die Zeitung von sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.  
  
„Guck mal, Daddy!“ Rose hielt ein kleines Besenmodell in die Höhe, mit dem sie gerade spielte. Einige Borsten waren abgeknickt, aber als sie ihn los ließ, flog er in einem halben Sturzflug direkt auf Ron zu.  
  
Der riss die Augen und den Mund auf und fing den kleinen Besen aus der Luft. „Der ist ja genial! Hast du den neu?“, fragte er.  
  
„Neeein! Den hast du mir doch deschenkt, Daddy!“  
  
„Hab ich?“ Sie nickte. „So was Geniales hab ich dir geschenkt?“  
  
„Jaaa!“  
  
„Nicht zu fassen!“ Sie streckte die Hände danach aus und Ron gab ihr den Besen zurück, zusammen mit einem Kuss, den er ihr auf die Locken presste. Seine Hand lag noch immer an ihrem Rücken, als er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. „Also, was war los, Mine?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nett. Neville hatte viel Spaß mit Rose und sie war völlig fasziniert von der verzauberten Decke in der Großen Halle.“  
  
„Aber?“, hakte er nach, ohne den Ablenkungsköder zu schlucken, den sie ausgelegt hatte. Über das leise Plappern von Rose verzog Hermine das Gesicht.  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie alles, was Ron ihr zu unterstellen versuchte, leugnen sollte. Doch als sie ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, wusste sie, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Schnaubend pustete sie sich eine ihrer lockigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich ihm mit dem Messer in der Hand zu. „Aber es fühlt sich einfach so an, als hätte ich Zeit verschwendet. Wertvolle Zeit. Zeit, in der ich eine Möglichkeit hätte finden können, um Rose zu helfen. Das ist ein grauenhaftes Gefühl.“ Es hatte sie auch die halbe Nacht umgetrieben, aber da Ron zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sie es nicht gewagt aufzustehen und ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen – was das Gefühl nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Und jetzt musste sie sich den Tag über um Rose kümmern und konnte nur die kurze Zeit nutzen, wenn sie ihren Mittagsschlaf machte und … Hermine atmete langsam aus, als Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten.  
  
Ron stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und strich ihr mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Hermine sah zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Nichts tun zu können, ist das Schlimmste.“  
  
Sie seufzte schwer und wischte sich mit dem Handballen über die Stirn. „Wie kannst du das ertragen, Ron? Ohne darüber den Verstand zu verlieren.“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß einfach, dass du einen Weg finden wirst. Das hast du immer.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du wirst einen Weg finden, Mine.“  
  
Sie wusste, dass diese Worte sie trösten sollten. Dennoch fragte sie sich – völlig ungewollt und ohne zu wissen, woher diese Anwandlung kam – in wen _sie _ihre Hoffnungen setzen sollte, wenn sie selbst doch so offensichtlich ratlos war.

* * *

  
Nachdem Ron zur Arbeit gegangen und sie Rose nach diversen Fluchtversuchen endlich einen sauberen Pullover angezogen hatte, war Hermine mit ihr zu Ginny appariert. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse ihres kleinen Hauses, jede einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand, und beobachteten die Kinder. Nur Lily schlief in ihrem Kinderwagen neben ihnen.  
  
„Gibt es etwas Neues?“, fragte Ginny, während sie gedankenverloren mit dem Fuß den Wagen wiegte.  
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mehr arbeite? Nein …“ Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich war gestern in Hogwarts und hab Professor McGonagall um Hilfe gebeten, also vielleicht …“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht …“, sagte Ginny leise. Und nach einer Weile: „Wie geht es dir, Mine?“  
  
Hermine schluckte und sah sie irritiert an. „Es geht mir gut. Warum?“  
  
„Weil du nicht gut aussiehst.“ Sie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Ein kleiner Schreck durchfuhr Hermine. Hatten die Zauber ihre Wirkung verloren? Sie hatte vorhin so aufgepasst, dass man ihr ihre Müdigkeit nicht ansah. Sie war sogar aufgestanden, bevor Ron wach genug gewesen war, damit nicht mal er ihr ansah, dass sie mal wieder kaum geschlafen hatte.  
  
Ginny schien ihr ihre Gedanken an der Nasenspitze ablesen zu können, denn ohne dass Hermine etwas gesagt hatte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich von ein paar Zaubern in die Irre führen lasse, oder? Ich bin Mutter von drei Kindern, ich weiß, wie die Dinger wirken.“  
  
Ihre Wangen wurden warm und sie senkte den Blick. „Es geht mir wirklich gut, Ginny.“  
  
„Gib mir den Ball!“, rief Rose in diesem Moment laut und als Hermine sich nach ihr umsah, konnte sie sie mit weit in die Luft gestreckten Händen vor James hüpfen sehen. Hermines Herz machte einen Satz, aber es schien ihr gut zu gehen.  
  
Ginny stellte seufzend ihre Tasse weg und fing Hermines Blick ein. „Wenn ich etwas gelernt habe mit den drei Rabauken, dann dass du auf dich aufpassen musst. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn du irgendwann zusammenbrichst, Hermine.“  
  
„Ich hab doch schon aufgehört zu arbeiten“, sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Was soll ich denn noch tun? Aufhören nach einem Weg zu suchen, Rose zu helfen?“  
  
Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Das wird nicht passieren und bevor du was sagst: Stell dir vor, es ging um Al. Würdest du einfach aufgeben?“ Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, während ihr Blick zwischen Ginnys Augen hin und her sprang.  
  
„Nein“, gab sie zu.  
  
Hermine nickte. „Es geht mir gut. So gut es einem eben gehen kann, wenn …“ Sie schluckte. „Es geht mir gut.“  
  
Und dabei ließ Ginny es bewenden.

* * *

  
Rose war eben erst aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht und spielte mit ihren Besenmodellen, als etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Sie sah sich danach um und quietschte vergnügt, während Hermine die Stirn runzelte und die Hose zurück auf den Wäscheberg sinken ließ, den sie gerade zusammenlegte. Die Quelle des Klopfens war der Schnabel einer Eule an der Glasscheibe.  
  
„Hoase!“, rief Rose und lief – immer noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen – zum Fenster hinüber.  
  
„Das ist nicht Horace“, murmelte Hermine und ging zum Kinderzimmerfenster, um die Eule hereinzulassen. „Das ist eine der Eulen aus Hogwarts.“ Ihr Herz machte einen Satz.  
  
Hermine streckte den Arm aus, damit der gefiederte Bote einen Platz zum Landen hatte. Der Uhu, als den Hermine ihn identifizierte, als er den Schnabel aufriss und seine gewaltigen Flügel zu den Seiten ausbreitete, kreischte laut auf und streckte ihr das Bein entgegen.  
  
„Streicheln!“, krähte Rose unter ihr und streckte ihre Hände nach den Schwanzfedern des Tieres aus. Einmal bekam sie eine zu fassen und zog daran, was den Uhu erneut kreischen ließ. Empört beugte er sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter und klapperte mit dem Schnabel. Sie grinste ihn mit blitzenden Zähnchen an. „Droßer Vogel.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte, woraufhin der Gast sich aufplusterte und dann so heftig schüttelte, dass eine Feder durch die Luft segelte und ihr Arm ein ganzes Stück nach unten sank. Sie wandte sich zum Schaukelstuhl um, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand, und drängte den Uhu, auf der Lehne Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, entknotete sie das Band, mit dem ein Pergament an seinem rechten Bein befestigt worden war. Ein nervöser Schauer rieselte durch ihren Magen.  
  
„Guck ma, Mummy! Hübse Feder.“  
  
„Ja, sehr schön“, entgegnete Hermine, ohne sich zu ihrer Tochter umzudrehen. Stattdessen streifte sie das Band vom Pergament und entrollte es mit zitternden Fingern. Als sie fertig gelesen hatte, hob sie langsam den Blick und begegnete den gelben Augen der Eule. Sie schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Hermine lächelte und versuchte das Aufbegehren der Hoffnung zu bändigen. „Danke“, flüsterte sie dennoch und beobachtete, wie die Eule einen leisen, beinahe melodischen Ton ausstieß, ehe sie durch das noch immer offen stehende Fenster davonflog.

* * *

  
Evie riss die Tür auf, die grünen Augen panisch geweitet. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie, ohne jegliche Begrüßung. Der Anblick von Rose, die hampelnd an Hermines Hand hing, schien sie jedoch etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert. Noch nicht“, entgegnete Hermine beschwichtigend. Möglicherweise hatte sie es mit dem pausenlosen Klopfen etwas übertrieben. „Ich hab vorhin eine Eule von Professor McGonagall aus Hogwarts bekommen und wollte fragen, ob du auf Rose aufpassen kannst.“  
  
Hermine bildete sich ein, das Krachen der Steine zu hören, die Evie vom Herzen fielen. „Mach das nie wieder!“ Dennoch ging sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie in die chaotische Wohnung.  
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Hermine tat einen großen Schritt über ein halb fertiges Häuschen aus Bauklötzen. Die unmagische Variante, wie ihr auffiel. Evie hatte alle magischen Spielzeuge aus Ethans Nähe entfernt aus Angst, die Magie könne einen Einfluss auf den Tumor haben. Das einzig Magische, das sie beibehalten hatte, waren die Tränke, die seine Symptome linderten. Und selbst das erst, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass die Muggelmedikamente keine wirkliche Alternative waren. „Ich bin bloß …“ Sie endete mit einem unbestimmten Geräusch, da ihr nicht das richtige Wort einfiel für das Summen, das ihren Körper vibrieren ließ.  
  
„Was stand denn in dem Brief?“  
  
Hermine schickte Rose zu Ethan und folgte ihrer Freundin zur Sitzecke vor der Fensterfront. „Nur dass sie mich sprechen will. Das ist es ja, was mich so nervös macht. Ich war gestern erst da und habe ihr von Rose erzählt. Einerseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie jetzt schon etwas gefunden hat, mit dem sie mir helfen kann. Andererseits …“  
  
„… hoffst du genau das“, beendete Evie den Satz, ehe Hermine es tun konnte.  
  
Sie nickte. „Es wäre wirklich schnell. Und schnell können wir gut gebrauchen.“  
  
„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Flohpulver steht auf dem Kamin, disapparieren kannst du von überall aus. Ich pass schon auf Rose auf.“ Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen ihres braunen Haares aus dem müden Gesicht und lächelte Hermine tapfer an.  
  
Diese dankte es ihr mit einer kurzen Umarmung. „Wenn es dir zu viel wird mit Rose, dann sag über den Kamin im Büro von Professor McGonagall Bescheid, ja? Da hängen so viele Porträts, selbst wenn die Direktorin nicht da ist, kann dir jemand weiterhelfen.“  
  
„Wir kommen schon klar. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal. Und wenn wir diesem Tumor dadurch näher kommen, nehme ich sie dir auch für drei Jahre ab.“  
  
„Oh, keine Angst, ich hole sie spätestens heute Abend wieder ab. Ein bisschen was hätte ich schon gerne noch von meiner Tochter.“ Sie sagte diese Worte leichthin und spürte entsetzt, wie der bittere Ernst durch ihren Verstand sickerte. Evie schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie schwieg. „Ich … würde dann gerne dein Flohpulverangebot annehmen“, setzte Hermine leiser hinterher und deutete kurz auf den Kamin.  
  
„Klar. Bedien' dich!“  
  
Hermine nickte, ging noch einmal zu Rose und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss und dem Versprechen, bald zurückzukommen, von ihr. Das Mädchen nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis, so vertieft war es in das Spiel mit den Bauklötzen, die auf dem Teppich verstreut lagen. Dann nahm sie eine Handvoll grünes Pulver aus der schlichten Porzellanschale und entzündete ein magisches Feuer im Kamin. „Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin“, nannte sie ihr Ziel, nachdem die Flammen sich grün gefärbt hatten. Im nächsten Moment verschwamm die Sicht auf Evies Wohnzimmer vor ihren Augen und sie begann, sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen.


	3. Der Vorhof zur Hölle

On your knees, on your back.  
Who'd you call when things got bad?  
Did they answer?  
Did you ask?  
  
 _(Black Lab - Weightless)_

  
Filius Flicktwick zuckte erschrocken mit der Hand, als es energisch an seiner Tür klopfte. Das kleine Tintenfass kippte um und sein Inhalt ergoss sich gluckernd über den Schreibtisch. Mit einem ungeduldigen Geräusch und spitzen Fingern stellte er das Glasgefäß wieder aufrecht hin und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Wieder klopfte es, nicht minder energisch als vor wenigen Sekunden.  
  
„Einen Moment!“, rief er der Tür zu, eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
  
Als er endlich fündig wurde, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit ein paar gezielten Zuckungen, locker aus dem Handgelenk, dirigierte er die Tinte zurück ins Fässchen. Er setzte den Korken auf den schmalen Flaschenhals und ließ den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel gleiten. Dann öffnete er endlich die Tür.  
  
Schon als er die Gewandung erblickte, die den schlanken Körper seines Gastes verhüllte, erkannte er die Direktorin. Dennoch legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu der hochgewachsenen Frau hinauf. „Guten Tag, Minerva.“  
  
„Filius“, erwiderte sie den Gruß höflich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Hinter ihr kam eine weitere, etwas kleinere Person zum Vorschein.  
  
Der Zauberer kniff die Augen zusammen, ehe sich die Erkenntnis sichtlich über seine alternden Züge legte. „Hermine Granger“, sagte er erfreut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte Sie beinahe nicht wiedererkannt.“  
  
„Hallo, Professor Flitwick.“ Sie reichte ihm eine Hand, die er prompt ergriff.  
  
„Sie heißt jetzt Weasley, Filius“, raunte die Direktorin ihm zu.  
  
„Weasley? Oh, auch gut. Kommt rein!“ Er trat zur Seite und deutete mit einer ausgestreckten Hand in sein Büro. Erst als er sich ebenfalls dem Raum zuwandte, wurde ihm das Chaos aus Pergamenten, Federn und Büchern bewusst. „Nehmt Platz, ich bin sofort da.“  
  
Der Professor für Zauberkunst wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stieg geschickt auf einen Hocker. Dann räusperte er sich und ließ den Zauberstab zurück in seine Hand fallen. Zielsicher deutete er auf Bücherstapel, Pergamenthaufen und Federkiele, die sich daraufhin in die Luft erhoben und an ihren Platz flogen. Diese Art, Ordnung zu schaffen, kostete ihn keine Minute seiner Zeit.  
  
Die beiden Frauen beobachteten das kurzzeitige Gewirr in der Luft fasziniert; seine frühere Schülerin mit offenem Mund, die Direktorin mit angemessenem Respekt für sein Geschick. „Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend, wie die Gegenstände einander ausweichen“, erklärte Letztere und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Keine beeindruckende Leistung angesichts der Kunst, dein Büro stets dem Anlass anzupassen“, gab er das Kompliment zurück und kicherte angesichts des geschmeichelten Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht seiner Kollegin.  
  
Filius stieg von seinem Hocker und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und verschränkte die Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Ihr wollt also etwas über Severus erfahren.“  
  
„Professor Snape?“ Hermine war sichtlich irritiert.  
  
„Du hast ihr noch nichts gesagt?“ Filius blickte überrascht zu Minerva.  
  
„Nein. Ich dachte, dieses Vergnügen überlasse ich dir.“ Sie lächelte nonchalant und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere und drapierte ihren Umhang sorgsam über ihr Knie.  
  
Filius räusperte sich umständlich; wenn sie ihm dieses Detail vorher gesagt hätte, wäre er behutsamer an die Sache herangegangen. „Also gut.“ Er wandte sich seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu und begann zu erklären: „Minerva berichtete gestern Abend von dem Gespräch, das ihr geführt habt, woraufhin ich mich an eine Forschungsarbeit von Severus erinnerte, die möglicherweise hilfreich sein könnte.“  
  
„Professor Snape hat Forschungen betrieben?“  
  
„Natürlich. Ein so heller Kopf wie er musste sich beschäftigen. Doch er hat sich damit stets bedeckt gehalten. Ich habe nur durch Zufall davon erfahren und bin auch nur selten in den Genuss gekommen, Details darüber zu hören, ehe er etwas veröffentlichte.“  
  
„Ich habe alle möglichen Zaubertränkebücher durchgesucht, aber ich bin nie auf seinen Namen gestoßen“, überlegte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Er benutzte ein Pseudonym. Möglicherweise ist Ihnen der Name Kenneth Faulkner ein Begriff?“  
  
„Und ob!“ Sie gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. „Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.“  
  
Filius machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Das geht den meisten so, Mrs Weasley. Severus erweckte gerne den Eindruck, nur widerwillig zu existieren, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er einem Beruf nachgehen musste, der ihm nicht gefiel. Er legte großen Wert darauf, seine Leidenschaft für die Forschung geheim zu halten.“  
  
Er gab ihr einen Moment, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Dann fuhr er fort: „Seine Geheimniskrämerei nahm in dem Jahr, in dem er Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, noch weiter zu. Es war ein absoluter Zufall, dass ich von dieser speziellen Forschung erfuhr. Als er es herausfand, versuchte er, die Erinnerungen daran zu löschen.“  
  
„Sieht ihm ähnlich“, warf Minerva ein, während Hermine die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
  
„Allerdings“, stimmte Filius lächelnd hinzu. „Aber der _Obliviate _war nicht seine Stärke. Mein Gedächtnisverlust hielt nicht lange an, die Erinnerung kam nach ein paar Tagen zurück. Ich hab es nie jemandem gesagt.“ Er tauschte einen nachdenklichen Blick mit der Direktorin.  
  
„Worum ging es bei diesem Projekt?“, fragte Hermine vorsichtig dazwischen und rutschte etwas dichter an den Schreibtisch heran.  
  
Filius riss sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Um einen Trank, der die Magie einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers absorbiert. Ich vermute, er wollte auf diese Weise versuchen, die Kraft der Todesser zu schwächen.“  
  
Zuerst wich Hermine jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Dann kehrte das Blut so machtvoll zurück, dass ihre Wangen puterrot anliefen. „Das könnte tatsächlich genau das sein, was wir brauchen“, stellte sie aufgeregt fest.  
  
„So schien es mir auch, Mrs Weasley, so schien es mir auch. Das Problem ist nur: Wir wissen nicht, wo die Aufzeichnungen dazu sind.“

* * *

  
„Es mag Ihnen sonderbar erscheinen“, vermutete Professor McGonagall, als sie Hermine die Stufen in die Kerker hinabführte, „aber ich habe es niemals für nötig gehalten, seine Wohnung auszuräumen. Professor Simmonds hat ein Quartier im Westturm vorgezogen und kommt nur zum Unterrichten hier runter.“  
  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht vor mir zu rechtfertigen, Professor“, wandte Hermine ein, als ihre frühere Hauslehrerin kurz innehielt. Sie nickte, dann folgte Hermine ihr schweigend weiter zu den privaten Räumen Professor Snapes.  
  
Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Unterarme, während sie sich immer tiefer in die verschachtelten Gänge der Kerker wagten. Sie spürte, wie die zarten Fäden von Spinnennetzen ihre nackte Haut berührten, je weiter sie sich vom belebten Teil des Schlosses entfernten. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Severus Snape sich auch im Privaten gerne von allen anderen distanzierte, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich dafür so tief unter das Schloss zurückziehen würde.  
  
Umso überraschter war sie, als die Direktorin eine weitere Treppe hinabstieg. Hermine zögerte kurz und blickte den Gang zurück, ehe sie sich seufzend auf die feuchten Steinstufen wagte. „Wie tief reichen die Mauern des Schlosses?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie neben Professor McGonagall getreten war und ihre Augen sich an das mäßige Licht weniger Fackeln gewöhnt hatten.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich Ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten. Albus hat mal erwähnt, dass es noch ein Stockwerk unter diesem gibt, aber ich hab den Zugang nie gefunden. Möglicherweise geht es noch weiter nach unten, vielleicht ist aber auch dies hier der tiefste Punkt des Schlosses.“  
  
„Hat nie jemand versucht, mehr darüber herauszufinden?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog den Kopf etwas ein, ehe sie der schlanken Gestalt McGonagalls den Gang hinab folgte. Die Decke war niedrig hier.  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Aber jedem, der es versuchte, fiel nach wenigen Tagen ein Grund ein, die Suche aufzugeben. Und sei es nur die Befürchtung, die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen zu haben.“ Sie warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Hermine lächeln ließ. „Nicht mal die Hauselfen sind in der Lage herauszufinden, ob es noch ein weiteres Kellergeschoss gibt. Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann hat das Schloss seine Gründe, dieses Geheimnis zu schützen. Und jeder, der es zu lüften versucht, verhält sich diesen Gründen gegenüber respektlos. Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht noch einmal auf die Suche nach weiteren Kerkergängen machen.“  
  
Hermine fragte sich, ob Professor Snape sich dem Schloss und seinen Geheimnissen gegenüber genauso respektvoll verhalten hatte. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
Einige Minuten später blieb Professor McGonagall vor einer Tür stehen, die so unscheinbar war, dass Hermine an ihr vorbeigelaufen wäre. Im spärlichen Licht unterschied sich der Farbton des Holzes kaum von dem der feuchten Wände. Die eisernen Scharniere schimmerten rot vor Rost und wenn sie ganz still war, glaubte sie das leise Rauschen von Wasser zu hören.  
  
„Wir sind in der Nähe des Schwarzen Sees, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Fast“, entgegnete McGonagall. „Dieser Gang verläuft unter dem Zulauf des Sees.“  
  
„Ich dachte immer, der See wäre ein stehendes Gewässer.“  
  
McGonagall lächelte. „Eine naheliegende Annahme. Doch er verfügt sowohl über einen Zulauf, als auch über einen Ablauf. Letzterer taucht in etwa zwei Meilen Entfernung im Verbotenen Wald als Flüsschen aus einem Felsvorsprung auf und stürzt gute fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, in der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen zu haben, dass der Schwarze See in einer Senke lag. Was nur eines bedeuten konnte: „Der Ablauf läuft bergauf?“  
  
„Die Magie des Schlosses hat schon so manches Naturgesetz außer Kraft gesetzt.“ Mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick wandte die Direktorin sich wieder der Tür zu und hob die Banne auf, die sie verschlossen. Trotz der rostigen Scharniere schwang sie schließlich lautlos nach innen auf. „Bitte, nach Ihnen!“  
  
Hermine schluckte und alle Gedanken an die Besonderheiten des Schlosses (und die Frage, warum davon nichts in der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ stand) verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf. Sie setzte zögernd einen Fuß über die Schwelle und erschrak, als auch hier Fackeln an den Wänden aufloderten. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, ehe sie sich an das plötzlich viel hellere Licht gewöhnt hatte. Dann sah sie sich neugierig um.  
  
Sie stand mitten in einem Wohnzimmer. Der Boden war mit einem Webteppich belegt, an einer Wand zu ihrer Rechten stand ein riesiges Bücherregal und vor dem Kamin ein Sessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch. Zu ihrer Linken entdeckte sie einen großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. Ordentlich lagen Pergamente, einige Bücher und zwei Federkiele darauf. Ein in die Tischplatte eingelassenes Tintenfässchen war nur zur Hälfte gefüllt.  
  
Vom Wohnzimmer führten zwei Türen in angrenzende Zimmer. Hinter der einen vermutete sie ein Bad, hinter der anderen ein Schlafzimmer. Eine Küche war angesichts der Verköstigung durch die Hauselfen überflüssig.  
  
Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und schnaubte leise. „Man könnte meinen, er kommt gleich rein“, murmelte sie und fröstelte erneut.  
  
„Ja, so scheint es“, stimmte Professor McGonagall zu. „Ich habe an seinen Räumen nichts verändert. Es bestand nicht einmal die Notwendigkeit, Gegenstände von Severus aus dem Schulleiterbüro hierher zu bringen. Er hat nichts mit nach oben genommen, das ihm persönlich gehörte.“  
  
„Er hat diese Räume nicht mal in dem Jahr als Schulleiter aufgegeben?“  
  
Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, er hat sich niemals als Leiter dieser Schule gesehen.“  
  
Ein schweres Gewicht sank ihr in den Magen, als ihr einfiel, dass Professor Snape auch kein Porträt im Büro der Schulleiter gehabt hatte. Da er vor seinem Tod aus dem Schloss geflohen war, hatte nicht mal das Schloss ihn als Schulleiter gesehen. Erst Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein Porträt angefertigt und aufgehängt wurde.  
  
Sie schluckte und sah sich noch einmal um. Ein Bild hing an der Wand; zwei ineinander verschlungene Phiolen, deren Glas so sehr glänzte, als könne man in das Bild hineingreifen und sie in die Hand nehmen. Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine filigrane Uhr, deren leises Ticken ihr erst bewusst wurde, als sie sie entdeckt hatte. Und über allem schwebte der abgestandene Geruch einer lange verlassenen Wohnung.  
  
„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich mich hier umsehe?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als die Stille unerträglich wurde.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich will zwar nicht behaupten, dass es Severus recht gewesen wäre angesichts Ihrer Gründe; ich bin mir sicher, er hätte Sie – wenn nötig unter Einsatz seines Zauberstabes – von seinen Räumen fern gehalten.“  
  
„Oh ja“, stimmte Hermine zu und grinste schief.  
  
„Doch mit den richtigen Argumenten hätte ich es geschafft, ihm seine Aufzeichnungen zu diesem Experiment zu entlocken. Und da er sie uns nicht mehr persönlich heraussuchen kann, gebe ich Ihnen hiermit die Erlaubnis, selbst Ihr Glück zu versuchen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Wenn nicht mal Sie und Professor Flitwick hier irgendwas gefunden haben …“  
  
Professor McGonagall lächelte traurig. „Manchmal geht es nicht um Können. Manchmal geht es darum, die Denkweise eines Menschen zu verstehen. Severus ist vermutlich für jeden außer Albus ein Rätsel gewesen. Mir ist er jedenfalls immer mit Distanz begegnet.“  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, aber sie ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Sehen Sie sich um, Hermine. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen, Severus zu verstehen und ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken.“ Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Wohnzimmer. Dann wurde sie plötzlich geschäftig. „Nun, die Pflicht ruft. Sollten Sie den Weg nach oben alleine nicht finden, scheuen Sie sich nicht, einen der Hauselfen um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie kennen alle Gänge dieses Schlosses. Abgesehen natürlich von denen, die möglicherweise unterhalb dieses Stockwerks liegen.“  
  
Während Hermine noch überrascht blinzelte, ließ Professor McGonagall sie in der Stille der Kerker zurück. Alleine an dem Ort, den vermutlich noch kein Schüler jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und der trotzdem berüchtigt war als der Vorhof zur Hölle.

* * *

  
Einige Stunden später saß Hermine im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und starrte böse das Bild an der Wand an. Sie hatte diesen elenden Raum auf den Kopf gestellt (und danach natürlich auf die Füße zurück), doch sie hatte nichts gefunden, das auch nur annähernd wie Forschungsunterlagen aussah. In ihrem Verstand kämpfte mittlerweile die Verzweiflung über die ergebnislose Suche gegen die Wut auf ihren früheren Lehrer.  
  
Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete, wie das Licht im Bild geschmeidig über das Glas der Phiolen wanderte. Sie hatte selten zuvor ein Gemälde gesehen, das so faszinierend war – weder in Hogwarts noch anderswo in der magischen oder nichtmagischen Welt.  
  
Im nächsten Moment zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen. Die Tür zum Flur schwang auf und Professor Flitwick betrat den Raum, in seinem Wust aus Umhängen kaum zu sehen. Als er sie so auf dem Boden sitzen sah, hörte sie ihn kichern. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es mich freut, Ihre Suche ergebnislos zu sehen, Mrs Weasley“, erklärte er beschwichtigend und trat neben sie; stehend war er kaum einen Kopf größer als sie im Sitzen. „Doch auf eine gewisse Art ist es beruhigend, dass nicht nur Minerva und ich vergeblich versuchten, das Rätsel dieses Quartiers zu lösen.“  
  
Sie schnaubte leise und stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine. „Ich nehme mal an, das ist der Grund dafür, dass Professor McGonagall nichts an den Räumen verändert hat.“  
  
„Einer der Gründe“, gab der Zauberkunstprofessor zu. „Doch ein erheblich größerer ist noch immer das Entsetzen darüber, Severus' Schauspiel nicht durchschaut zu haben.“  
  
„Wer hat das schon?“, murmelte Hermine und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über den Oberarm, als sie schauderte. „Ich betrachte meine Suche jedenfalls noch nicht als gescheitert. Wenn es keine Umstände macht, würde ich gerne morgen wiederkommen und mich noch einmal hier umsehen. Irgendetwas ist da …“  
  
Ein weiteres Mal wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Gemälde; es übte eine befremdliche Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Ihre Intuition flüsterte ihr zu, dass dieses Bild der Schlüssel war. Doch ihr Verstand konnte mit diesem Flüstern noch nichts anfangen. Sie hatte es sich genau angesehen, dahinter gespäht, es mit den Fingern abgetastet, aber nichts. Und trotzdem …  
  
„Es macht keine Umstände, ganz im Gegenteil. Abgesehen davon, dass ich es Ihnen und Ihrer Tochter wünsche, eine Lösung für Ihr Problem zu finden, hätte ich auch keinerlei Einwände dagegen, eine Lösung für das Rätsel um Severus zu finden.“ Professor Flitwick zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu.  
  
„Wenn das so ist“, erwiderte sie lächelnd, „komme ich gleich morgen wieder. Das heißt, sofern Evie Zeit hat, sich um Rose zu kümmern.“  
  
„Schicken Sie einfach eine Eule, wann es Ihnen passt, Mrs Weasley. Minerva hat im Allgemeinen viel zu tun zu dieser Zeit des Schuljahres, aber mir wäre es ein Vergnügen, Sie abzuholen und herzubringen.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick.“

* * *

  
Es war kurz nach halb drei, als Hermine aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Im ersten Moment vollkommen desorientiert, sah sie sich im dunklen Schlafzimmer um und lauschte mit heftig pochendem Herzen in die Stille hinein. Sie hatte keinen Albtraum gehabt. Jedenfalls keinen, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Was hatte sie dann geweckt?  
  
Erst nach mehreren Momenten wiederholte sich das Geräusch, das sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte – ein leises Jammern, das sich seinen Weg durch zwei angelehnte Türen und über einen Flur hinweg bahnte.  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich schlug die Müdigkeit gnadenlos über ihr zusammen und sie sank stöhnend auf ihr Kopfkissen zurück. Während sie sich mit der flachen Hand über Stirn und Augen wischte, bewegte sich etwas auf der anderen Seite der Matratze und ein tiefer Atemzug erklang in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
  
„Wahs isdenn los?“, vernahm sie Rons Stimme aus den Tiefen seines Bettzeugs.  
  
„Rose“, antwortete sie leise. „Schlaf weiter, ich geh schon.“  
  
Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte und so nahm Hermine an, dass er sofort nach seiner Frage wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Nachdem das Weinen erneut anhob, schob Hermine ihre Bettdecke beiseite und setzte die Füße auf den kühlen Schlafzimmerboden. Während ihr Kreislauf sich an die vertikale Position gewöhnte, tastete sie nach den Hausschuhen. Dann stand sie auf und trat den Weg ins Kinderzimmer an.  
  
Das magische Nachtlicht, das über dem Kopfende von Roses Bett schwebte, tauchte das kleine Zimmer in ein warmes gelbes Licht. Es beleuchtete die Fäustchen, die sich fest an die obere Kante des Gitterbetts geklammert hatten, damit sie zwischen ihrem zitternden Luftholen nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Es ließ das lockige rote Haar des Mädchens glänzen wie erhitzte Kupferfäden und wurde von den Tränen, die über die geröteten Wangen liefen, reflektiert.  
  
„Shhh-shhh“, machte Hermine in der frommen Hoffnung, dass diese wenig geistreiche Äußerung Rose irgendwie dazu bringen würde, von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder einzuschlafen. Doch sie hielt nicht viel davon und holte erneut Luft, um noch einige Dezibel lauter zu werden. Hermine belegte das Kinderzimmer mit einem _Imperturbatio_ -Zauber, damit Ron ungestört schlafen konnte, ehe sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte.  
  
„Mummy-y-y … aua.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht und versuchte den Stich zu ignorieren, den ihr der Anblick versetzte. Noch ehe ihr Verstand dazu fähig war, irgendein vernünftiges Wort auf die Reihe zu bekommen, hob sie Rose aus ihrem Kinderbett und setzte sich mit ihr in den Schaukelstuhl neben dem Bett. „Es ist alles gut, Rose, ich bin da“, sagte sie leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
Roses zierlicher Körper bebte und Hermine zerrte ihr Nachthemd unter den Beinen ihrer Tochter hervor und presste die kalten Füße gegen ihre Oberschenkel. Sie hatte den Schaukelstuhl zwar mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, weil das nicht die erste Nacht war, die sie hier mit ihr verbrachte, aber es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe der auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierte. Rose barg ihr Gesicht an Hermines Hals und weinte gedämpft.  
  
Mit der freien Hand strich Hermine über den weichen Lockenkopf und den Rücken und bewegte sanft den Stuhl vor und zurück. „Ich weiß, Mäuschen, die Welt ist furchtbar ungerecht“, murmelte sie, während Rose ihre triefende Nase an ihrem Nachthemd abwischte und ruhelos ihre Füße und Hände bewegte.  
  
„Aua …“, greinte sie leise.  
  
„Tut dir der Kopf weh?“  
  
„Jaa-aah …“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Es wird gleich besser, Mäuschen“, flüsterte Hermine und legte eine Hand an Roses Hinterkopf. „Bald wird es besser …“  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Rose ihren rechten Daumen fand und daran zu nuckeln begann, ab und an durchbrochen von leisem Jammern. Das gleichmäßige Schmatzen war eine enorme Erleichterung. Und während der Wärmezauber allmählich zu wirken begann, sog Rose schon die Wärme aus Hermines Körper in sich auf und driftete in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf. Ihre Zehen bewegten sich weiter und ihre kleinen Finger spielten mit dem Ausschnitt von Hermines Nachthemd.  
  
Diese wandte den Blick durch das Fenster in den klaren Sternenhimmel und wog die Möglichkeiten ab, die ihr blieben. Rose schlief problemlos, wenn sie ihr zehn Tropfen eines für diese Nächte gedachten Trankes in den Mund träufelte. Sie hatte die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis ihrer Heilerin, das zu tun. Doch Heilerin Goodale ging auch davon aus, dass Rose ohnehin binnen des nächsten Jahres sterben würde und diese Meinung teilte Hermine nicht.  
  
Davon abgesehen halfen Hermines Nähe und eine aufrechte Position ähnlich gut. Etwas langsamer, aber trotzdem … Es schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, dass der Trank unbedingt notwendig wäre. Und es war nicht die erste Nacht, die sie hier im Schaukelstuhl mit ihr verbrachte.  
  
Hermine seufzte und sah auf den Kopf ihrer Tochter hinab. Sie fühlte sich warm an, als sie ihr Kinn dagegen lehnte. Der Geruch von sauberer Kinderhaut und den Überbleibseln des unruhigen Schlafes stieg in Hermines Nase und ließ sie freudlos lächeln. Als sie sich sicher war, dass Rose wieder eingeschlafen war, rief Hermine eines ihrer Bücher aus dem Wohnzimmer zu sich, legte es auf den kleinen Tisch links neben sich und begann zu lesen, während sie weiterhin mit einem Fuß den Schaukelstuhl bewegte.

* * *

  
Sie wachte auf, als ihr jemand ein schweres Gewicht vom Brustkorb nahm. Urplötzlich fühlte Hermine sich beraubt, ein Gefühl, das sie beinahe jede Nacht aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließ und so auch jetzt. Sie schnappte nach Luft und sah sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. Bis sie Ron entdeckte, der seine Tochter auf dem Arm hatte und sich leise mit ihr unterhielt.  
  
Er lächelte Hermine zerknirscht an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du weiterschlafen kannst, wenn ich sie früh genug nehme.“  
  
Hermine sank ein Stück zusammen, wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte. Verspannt setzte sie sich auf und streckte ihre Glieder. „Man kann einer Mutter nicht unbemerkt das Kind vom Schoß nehmen.“  
  
Was auch immer Ron auf diese Feststellung hatte antworten wollen, er wurde von der zarten Stimme seiner Tochter unterbrochen: „Da wa' eine Sildgröte und die hat … hat …“ Rose seufzte und drehte die Augen zur Decke.  
  
„Was hat die Schildkröte gemacht?“, hakte Ron nach.  
  
„Mich getragen“, vollendete sie den Bericht ihres Traumes.  
  
„Nein!“, sagte er erstaunt, ehe er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. „Geh duschen, Mine. Ich hab noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.“  
  
Sie nickte widerwillig; es ging Rose offensichtlich besser. Was nichts daran änderte, dass sie sie nach Nächten wie dieser ungern auch nur eine Minute aus den Augen ließ. „Sie braucht ihre Tränke, Ron, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich geb sie ihr gleich.“  
  
Hermine nickte, sah die beiden aber trotzdem noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Doch sie konnte ihre Körperpflege nicht gänzlich auf Eis legen und gerade nach der unbequemen Nacht im Schaukelstuhl sehnte sie sich nach der Massage des warmen Wassers, das hoffentlich ihre verspannten Muskeln lockern würde.  
  
Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, küsste sie erst Rose auf die Stirn, dann Ron auf die kühlen Lippen. Sie murmelte ihm ein „Danke!“ zu und verschwand ins Bad.

* * *

  
Als sie später an diesem Morgen nach einem Schmerztrank gegen ihren verspannten Nacken und ein paar Zaubern gegen die dunklen Augenringe vor dem Kamin hockte, um mit Evie Kontakt aufzunehmen, stieß Hermine unerwartet auf einen Widerstand. Der Kamin ihrer Freundin war verschlossen, sie war nicht da.  
  
Perplex sank Hermine auf ihre Füße zurück und starrte in die grünen Flammen, die sich nur langsam und unter sinnlosem Verbrauch des Flohpulvers wieder gelb färbten. Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben und ließ die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Evie mit Ethan auf dem Spielplatz war, rapide gen Null sinken. Es kitzelte unangenehm in Hermines Bauch.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd rief sie sich zur Vernunft. Auch in einem magischen Haushalt mussten alltägliche Dinge wie Einkäufe oder Termine erledigt werden. Dass Evie einmal nicht zu Hause saß und darauf wartete, dass sie Rose bei ihr parkte, war noch lange kein Grund, etwas Schlimmes zu befürchten.  
  
Gedanklich ging sie jeden durch, bei dem sie Rose in guten Händen wusste. Arthur und Molly arbeiteten, ihre eigenen Eltern lebten in Australien. Lily zahnte gerade und hielt Ginny zusätzlich zu den Jungs auf Trab, da wollte sie ihr nicht auch noch Rose aufs Auge drücken. Und Fleur stand kurz vor der Geburt ihres dritten Kindes. Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Außer Evie gab es niemanden.  
  
Sie stützte sich auf ihren Beinen ab und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Ihre Knie knackten, als sie sich in die Senkrechte begab, und ihr wurde einen Moment lang schwindelig. Sie hielt sich am Kaminsims fest, bis es nachließ.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurden schnelle Schritte hinter ihr lauter und noch ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, spürte sie Roses Hände, die sich fest in den Stoff ihrer Hose klammerten. „Jetz' zu Esann, Mummy?“  
  
Sie strich durch die roten Haare, genoss das Gefühl der weichen Locken auf ihren Fingerspitzen und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Rose. Ethan ist nicht zu Hause.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragte sie, offensichtlich zutiefst enttäuscht.  
  
„Vermutlich ist er mit Evie beim Einkaufen.“ Hermine löste den Griff von Roses Fäusten und nahm sie bei der Hand. „Möchtest du stattdessen mit mir kommen?“, fragte sie diplomatisch und ging ins Kinderzimmer zurück. Ehe Rose antworten konnte, blieb Hermine jedoch entsetzt im Türrahmen stehen. Der Teppichboden war übersät mit Bauklötzen, Besenmodellen, Buntstiften und wild bemalten Pergamenten. „Wie sieht es denn hier aus?“  
  
„Hübs!“, verkündete ihr Sprössling und kicherte frech.  
  
„Das ist Ansichtssache“, murmelte Hermine. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie wenig Zeit Rose brauchte, um ein ehemals ordentliches Zimmer in ein Chaos zu verwandeln. Trotzdem lächelte sie ein bisschen. Es tat gut, Rose nach Nächten wie der letzten so zu sehen. Als wäre sie ein gesundes Kind. Als gäbe es nichts, das … „Bevor wir losgehen, musst du erst mal aufräumen“, riss Hermine sich aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Neeeein, Mummy. Ich will noch weiterspielen!“ Rose zerrte ihre kleine Hand aus Hermines Griff und sank auf die Knie, nur um mit einem roten Stift Kreise auf ein zerknülltes Pergament zu malen.  
  
„Du kannst ein paar Spielsachen mitnehmen“, entschied sie sich angesichts ihres Tatendrangs in Sachen Snape zu einem Kompromiss.  
  
Doch auch der stieß bei ihrer Tochter nicht eben auf Begeisterung: „Alles!“  
  
„Nein, nicht alles. Das wird zu viel, Rose.“  
  
Auf diese resolute Ablehnung begann Roses Kinn verdächtig zu zittern, während sie sich mit stockendem Atem in eine Flut falscher Tränen hineinsteigerte. Hermine seufzte innerlich und bereitete sich auf einen harten Kampf vor.


	4. Mulligatawny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön für die Kudos! Ich freu mich immer, von euch zu hören. :)  
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Da ist ein Zimmer am Ende des Flurs,  
in das lässt du mich nicht rein.  
Die Türe ist versiegelt und dahinter tickt die Uhr  
immer noch in der Vergangenheit.  
  
 _(Maxim - Scherzkerzen)_

  
Harry zog die Nase hoch und rutschte ein Stück höher auf den mächtigen Ast der Buche, auf dem er saß. Das Blätterwerk um ihn herum rauschte im scharfen Wind, während er beobachtete, wie der Regen an der Oberfläche des Schutzzaubers abperlte, die vorbeifahrenden Autos nicht mehr als bunte Schatten hinter seinem Fokus. Vage erinnerte er sich an kleine Szenen aus Muggelfilmen, die Dudley früher angesehen hatte, während er alle möglichen und unmöglichen Hausarbeiten erledigt hatte. Kriminalfilme, in denen die Ermittler ohne den Luxus von Magie zurechtkommen mussten. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie klamm und ungemütlich es während einer langen Observation im Auto ohne Wärme- und Frischluftzauber werden konnte. Dagegen war diese Buche, ihr mit einem Komfortzauber ausgestatteter Ast und die Schutzblase, die den Regen fernhielt, die reinste Offenbarung.  
  
Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich Ron zu, um ihn an diesem Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen, doch die gerümpfte Nase seines Freundes hielt ihn davon ab. Unverwandt starrte er auf das Fenster von Imogen Baskin, das sich hell gegen den grauen Tag abhob. Die junge Studentin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb auf ein Pergament. Selbst nach vier Tagen fiel es ihr sichtlich schwer, die Anwesenheit der Auroren vor ihrem Fenster zu vergessen; immer wieder starrte sie zu ihnen hinauf, ohne sie durch den Illusionszauber überhaupt sehen zu können.  
  
„Was meinst du“, brach Harry schließlich doch das Schweigen, „ob der Typ heute endlich auftaucht?“  
  
Ron zuckte gedankenverloren mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte mir bei diesem Wetter besseres vorstellen, als meine Exfreundin umzubringen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe sehr, du kannst dir auch bei strahlendem Sonnenschein besseres vorstellen, als deine Exfreundin umzubringen“, erwiderte Harry trocken.  
  
Das riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken. Betreten tauschte er einen Blick mit seinem Freund und Vorgesetzten und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Natürlich“, nuschelte er. Es knackte und rauschte, als eine stärkere Windböe durch die Baumkronen fegte; der Ast, auf dem sie saßen, schwankte träge.  
  
Einen Moment lang kehrte Schweigen ein und Harry überlegte, ob er wirklich dieses spezielle Thema ansprechen und weiter in der Wunde bohren sollte. Doch die Art, wie Ron auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumkaute und sich wieder auf ihren Auftrag konzentrierte – so intensiv als stünde er unter Hypnose – weckte in Harry den Verdacht, dass sein bester Freund Redebedarf hatte.  
  
„Wie geht es Rose?“  
  
Zuerst bekam er wieder nur ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Dann jedoch bestätigte sich Harrys Verdacht: „Ich weiß es nicht. Die letzte Nacht war nicht so gut. Hermine hat mit ihr im Kinderzimmer auf dem Schaukelstuhl geschlafen. Heute Morgen hat man ihr nichts angemerkt, aber diese Nächte werden immer häufiger.“ Er stockte und wischte sich über die Augen, wie um die klebrigen Finger der Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen. Seine Stimme versank fast vollständig im anschwellenden Rauschen des Regens, als er hinzufügte: „Letztens ist sie einfach umgefallen. Mitten aus dem Stand heraus. Als hätte … jemand ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.“ Er schluckte. „Es wird immer schlimmer, Harry.“  
  
Der starrte mit schmalen Augen auf das gegenüberliegende Mehrfamilienhaus, auf Imogen Baskin, die sich gerade die langen blonden Haare ausschüttelte und zu einem frischen Knoten band. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Freund zurück und nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber du darfst nicht aufhören, an eine Lösung zu glauben.“  
  
„Das tue ich nicht. Es gibt sogar einen echten Grund zur Hoffnung.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er fortfuhr: „Hermine war gestern wieder in Hogwarts. Wie es aussieht, hat Snape vor seinem Tod an einem Trank geforscht, der uns nützlich sein könnte.“  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. „Snape, ja?“, warf er ein.  
  
Ron nickte mit einem düsteren Blick. „Damit hätte ich auch nicht gerechnet. Trotz allem … Aber von mir aus könnte es auch von Du-weißt-schon-wem persönlich kommen, solange es Rose das Leben rettet.“ Er stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf einem kleineren Ast zu seiner Rechten ab und zuckte zusammen, als dieser knackend unter dem fremden Gewicht nachgab.  
  
„Klar“, stimmte Harry zu, „ich hab nur einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass er uns nochmal den Hintern retten könnte.“  
  
Ron nickte, die Lippen geschürzt. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er leise: „Ich bereue es trotzdem nicht, ihn damals gehasst zu haben.“  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat sich nicht unbedingt beliebt gemacht.“ Auch wenn das alles mittlerweile völlig unwichtig und irrelevant erschien. Nach dem, was er in Snapes Erinnerungen erfahren hatte, hatte er versucht, so viel wie möglich über ihn rauszufinden. Über ihn und seine Mum. Er hatte so verbissen nach Informationen gesucht, dass Ron ihn als obsessiv bezeichnet hatte. Harry hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Ron dieses Wort kannte. Aber viel mehr als seine Schülerakte war dabei nicht herausgekommen und außer Snapes Geburtsdatum und ein paar Vermerke von Strafarbeiten und Besuchen im Krankenflügel hatte er darin nichts gefunden. Nicht mal Professor McGonagall hatte ihm noch viel mehr erzählen können. Das Persönlichste von Snape, von dem Harry wusste, war vermutlich das Tränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen gewesen und das war im Dämonsfeuer im Raum der Wünsche verbrannt.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht“, sagte Ron in seine Gedanken hinein. „Und selbst jetzt legt er uns noch Steine in den Weg.“  
  
„Was ein echter Slytherin ist …“, murmelte Harry.  
  
Dann glitten seine Blicke flüchtig über eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die sich der Haustür ihres Opfers näherte. Plötzlich waren seine Sinne geschärft und er stieß Ron so heftig in die Rippen, dass der beinahe vom Baum purzelte. „Es geht los!“  
  
„Na endlich!“, seufzte er und machte sich an den Abstieg.

* * *

  
Mit einem Stoffhund in der Hand und einer überraschend schüchternen Rose neben sich durchquerte Hermine die Schülermengen, die sich nach der ersten Doppelstunde eine kurze Pause auf den Ländereien gönnten. Ein intensives Summen lag in der Luft, immer wieder durchbrochen von hellem Lachen und lauten Rufen. Sie fühlte eine unerwartete Sehnsucht nach ihrer eigenen Schulzeit in sich aufsteigen, für einen Moment so intensiv, dass sie schwer seufzte.  
  
Widerwillig riss sie sich vom Anblick des bevölkerten Schlossportals los und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. Rose stand – in der linken Hand ein Bilderbuch, in der rechten ihr liebstes Besenmodell – in der Nähe einer Gruppe von Schülern, die lebhaft die letzte Unterrichtsstunde besprachen. Sie lauschte so andächtig, dass ihr der Mund offen stand.  
  
„Kommst du, Rose?“, sprach Hermine sie schließlich an und lächelte, als sie irritiert blinzelte und dann eilig die wenigen Schritte aufholte, die sie von ihrer Mutter trennten. Im nächsten Moment hing sie an Hermines Bein und verbarg das Gesicht im Stoff der Hose. „Was ist denn los?“ Hermine strich durch die weichen Locken, konnte die gedämpfte Antwort jedoch nicht verstehen.  
  
Ein lautes Johlen ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, zwei Schüler jagten an ihr vorbei. Dann ging sie in die Hocke und drehte Rose an den Oberarmen zu sich. „Soll ich dich tragen, Mäuschen?“  
  
Rose nickte und wischte mit dem Handrücken unter ihrer laufenden Nase hinweg. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog Hermine ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und beseitigte das Problem auf die unbeliebteste aller Arten, was Rose auch prompt die ersten Worte seit Betreten des Schulgeländes entlockte: „Nich'! Is' eglich.“  
  
„Vorher war es ekliger“, versicherte Hermine ihr und drückte ihr den Stoffhund in die Arme, ehe sie sie hochhob. Rose schmiegte ihr Gesicht gegen das große Ohr des Hundes, der momentan ihr einziger Verbündeter aus der Kuscheltierarmee war. Hermine hatte sie böswilligerweise dazu gezwungen, sich neben den anderen beiden Spielzeugen für einen ihrer Rekruten zu entscheiden.  
  
Mit nun schnelleren Schritten durchquerte Hermine den Tumult der Pause und trat kurz darauf in die ruhige Eingangshalle. An Tagen wie diesen, wenn das Wetter über dem schottischen Hochland freundlich und warm war, begegnete das Schloss einem mit einer Grabesstille. Sie war früher oft in eben diese hinein gestolpert, wenn sie in ihrem Bestreben nach Pünktlichkeit allzu früh zum Klassenzimmer für die nächste Stunde aufgebrochen war. Harry und Ron waren ihr nicht immer und – wenn doch – nur äußerst widerwillig gefolgt. Ein Lächeln schlich über Hermines Lippen.  
  
Sie fand Professor Flitwick im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst, das sich seit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit vor zehn Jahren kaum verändert hatte. Nach den Schäden, die der Endkampf dem Schloss zugefügt hatte, hatte es natürlich eine Renovierung erfahren, doch offensichtlich hatte der kleine Zauberer darauf geachtet, es so gut es ging in seinen Urzustand zurückzuversetzen.  
  
„Mrs Weasley“, begann er erfreut und legte die Aufsätze beiseite, die er gerade überflogen hatte.  
  
Der Klang der förmlichen Anrede mit seiner vertrauten Stimme war wie ein falscher Ton. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine, Sir!“, bat sie daher und rutschte Rose etwas höher auf ihre Hüfte.  
  
„Gerne. Ich nehme an, an meinen Vornamen erinnern Sie sich noch, Hermine?“ Seine Augen blitzten, während er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortrat und zu ihnen kam.  
  
„Natürlich.“ Eine zarte Röte überzog ihre Wangen angesichts dieses unerwarteten Angebots.  
  
„Und ich nehme an, das ist Rose“, wandte Professor Flitwick seine Aufmerksamkeit dann eben dieser zu, die noch immer verschüchtert auf Hermines Arm saß.  
  
„Ja, das ist sie. Normalerweise ist sie nicht so still, aber die letzte Nacht war etwas unruhig. Ich befürchte, sie brütet etwas aus.“ Hermine schaukelte ein bisschen auf und ab.  
  
„Was is' das?“, fragte Rose schließlich leise und deutete auf ein Fließdiagramm, das von der letzten Unterrichtsstunde übrig geblieben war und mitten im leeren Raum zwischen den ersten Bänken und der Tafel schwebte. Es bestand nur aus leuchtenden Buchstaben, Zahlen und Zeichnungen von Zauberstabbewegungen.  
  
Filius betrachtete seine Lehrhilfe und gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Das ist meine Art, ein Bild zu malen“, erwiderte er dann und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Mit Magie mitten in die Luft.“ Er machte ein paar schnelle Bewegungen und aus den zuerst wahllosen Strichen, die sich in demselben hellen Blau vor ihm bildeten, wurde bald das detaillierte Abbild eines Einhorns. Es scharrte mit dem Vorderhuf über den unsichtbaren Boden und warf die Mähne in die Luft. Ein Blitzen lenkte Roses Aufmerksamkeit auf die Spitze des Horns.  
  
„Ein Einhorn!“, nuschelte sie und ließ achtlos das Besenmodell fallen, als sie nach der Illusion griff.  
  
Der Professor kicherte, hob den kleinen Besen auf und hielt ihn Rose hin – die sich allerdings nicht traute, ihn anzunehmen.  
  
„Professor Flitwick tut dir nichts“, versicherte Hermine ihr. Doch Rose drehte den Kopf weg und versteckte wieder das Gesicht, dieses Mal am Hals ihrer Mutter. Hermine seufzte und nahm den Besen entgegen. „Heute ist nicht ihr Tag. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem in Ordnung, dass ich sie mitgebracht habe. Ich pass auch auf, dass sie nichts anstellt in Professor Snapes Räumen.“  
  
Professor Flitwick winkte ab. „Das macht überhaupt nichts, Hermine. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach unten. Sonst schaffe ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig bis zur nächsten Stunde.“ Er warf der Uhr an der hinteren Wand des Klassenzimmers einen Blick zu und verließ dann vor ihr den Raum.  
  
Hermine strich gedankenverloren über die Stirn ihrer Tochter, schätzte die Temperatur ab und entschied schließlich mit einem lautlosen Seufzen, dass sie das Risiko in Kauf nehmen musste. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon.

* * *

  
Zwei Stunden später saß Hermine wieder im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden in Snapes Wohnzimmer und starrte das Gemälde an der Wand an. Sie hatte einen Wachtrank genommen, den sie gestern noch schnell in der Apotheke gekauft hatte, bevor sie Rose abgeholt hatte. Sie musste ihre fünf Sinne beisammen haben, wenn sie Snapes Rätsel knacken wollte. Und dieses hier war offensichtlich schwerer als das Flaschenrätsel, das er zum Schutz des Steins der Weisen beigesteuert hatte.  
  
Während Rose in einer kleinen Ecke spielte, geschützt von einem Zauber, der sie in eben jener Ecke halten würde, hatte sie sowohl die Zeit, als auch die Welt um sich herum komplett vergessen. Nur ab und zu drang die helle Stimme ihrer Tochter bis zu ihr durch, wenn sie sich auch nicht die Mühe machte, einen Sinn hinter ihren teils recht eigenwilligen Selbstgesprächen zu finden.  
  
Nun lehnte Hermine sich seufzend gegen das Bücherregal und stellte die Beine auf. Sie zupfte mit den Zähnen an der feinen Haut ihrer Unterlippe und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Ein Lichtschimmer wanderte über den Bauch der rechten Phiole und über einige Windungen der ineinander verschlungenen Hälse. Von hier aus war es unmöglich zu erkennen, welcher der beiden Stopfen am oberen Bildrand zu welcher Phiole gehörte. Die gläsernen Hälse waren ineinander verschlungen wie zwei erstarrte Schlangen.  
  
„Mum-my!“, wurde sie abrupt aus ihren Betrachtungen gerissen.  
  
„Ja …“, murmelte Hermine und wandte nur widerwillig ihren Blick ab.  
  
„Ich muss ma'!“ Rose lehnte sich mit ihren kleinen Händen gegen die Barriere, die ihr Schutzzauber erschaffen hatte, drückte sich im nächsten Moment sogar die Nase daran platt. Für sie waren diese unsichtbaren Hindernisse so alltäglich wie Glasscheiben.  
  
„Na dann …“ Stöhnend stemmte Hermine sich auf die Beine und hob Rose aus ihrer Spielecke. „Mal sehen, wo Professor Snape sein Bad hat.“  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, die Räume, die hinter den beiden Türen lagen, nicht zu betreten. Obwohl der Bewohner dieses Quartiers seit elf Jahren tot war, war seine Präsenz noch immer so spürbar, dass ihr allein bei der Vorstellung, in seinem Schlafzimmer zu landen, die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Nur ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Kopf starb beinahe vor Neugier – es war derselbe, der sie auch dazu veranlasst hatte, das Haar auf Milicent Bullstrodes Umhang ohne genauere Überprüfung als eines von ihren anzusehen. Seitdem hatte Hermine die Einwände dieses Teils weitestgehend ignoriert.  
  
Zuerst blieb sie vor der linken Tür stehen, ihre Hand lag bereits auf der kühlen Klinke. Doch dann orientierte sie sich anders und ging zur rechten. Rose begann auf ihrem Arm zu zappeln und so schloss Hermine die Augen, sandte ein Stoßgebet an jemanden, der gewillt war, ihr zuzuhören, und stieß die Tür auf.  
  
Bevor sie blinzelte, vernahm sie ein Knistern, dann das Rauschen der Fackeln, die sich selbst nach all den Jahren noch von alleine entzündeten. Ihr Blick fiel auf den weißen Rand einer Badewanne. „Glück gehabt“, murmelte Hermine und beeilte sich, Rose auf die Toilette zu setzen.  
  
„Das is' aba eine droße Tojette“, stellte die fest, als sie weit nach vorne gebeugt da saß, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und hintenüber zu kippen.  
  
„Die Toilette ist ja auch für große Menschen.“  
  
„Können denn droße Menschen nich' auch …“ Sie gähnte herzzerreißend. „… nich' auf eine kleine Tojette gehen, Mummy?“  
  
„Sie könnten schon, aber sie tun es nicht gerne. Bist du fertig?“  
  
„Uh-uh“, war die Antwort, zusammen mit einem Schütteln des rot gelockten Kopfes. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann: „Warum nich', Mummy?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“ Hermine war in Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Rätsel des Gemäldes und hatte das Gespräch komplett vergessen. Es _war _wichtig, das spürte sie einfach!  
  
„Warum …“, begann Rose mit einem schweren Seufzen, über dessen Ursprung Hermine sich nicht gänzlich sicher war, „… gehen droße Menschen nich' auf kleine Tojetten?“  
  
„Weil sie zu niedrig sind.“  
  
„Aba für kleine Menschen sin' so welche Tojetten doch viel zu droß!“ Sie riss die Arme in die Luft und rutschte dabei ein Stück nach hinten. Rasch legte Hermine ihre Hände auf Roses Knie.  
  
„Die meisten kleinen Menschen wachsen aber noch, während große Menschen nie wieder so klein werden, dass sie auf kleine Toiletten gehen können.“  
  
Rose runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und schielte an ihrem Pony vorbei zur Decke. „Echt nich'?“, fragte sie dann. „Werd' ich nie wieder so klein, dass ich unter die Wursel im Garten durchpass?“  
  
Ein Schmunzeln glitt über Hermines Lippen. „Nein, so klein wirst du nie wieder. Bist du jetzt fertig?“  
  
„Glaub schon.“  
  
Da das die sicherste Zustimmung war, die Rose derzeit in ihrem Repertoire hatte, packte Hermine diese Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf und stellte sie auf ihre eigenen Beine. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, Rose wieder herzurichten, spielte diese mit Hermines Haaren und sang ein unverständliches Lied vor sich hin.  
  
„Wie lange bleiben wir noch hier, Mummy?“, fragte sie, als sie das kleine Bad verließen und Hermine sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer lotste. Mit ihrer freien Hand wischte sie sich über die Augen.  
  
„Ein bisschen noch. Bist du müde?“  
  
Wieder erhielt sie das kecke „Uh-uh!“ zu Antwort, wusste es jedoch besser. „Was is' das?“ Sie zog ihre Finger aus Hermines Griff und deutete auf das Gemälde.  
  
„Ein Bild.“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch!“ Ein strafender Blick traf Hermine. „Das da drauf!“  
  
„Das sind zwei Glasflaschen. Man nennt sie Phiolen.“  
  
„Fi-jollen?“, wiederholte sie fragend.  
  
„Phi-olen“, korrigierte Hermine, „mit einem langen O.“  
  
Lautlos formte Rose das neue Wort mit den Lippen. „Was macht man damit?“  
  
Hermine ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Man bewahrt etwas darin auf. Einen Trank zum Beispiel.“  
  
„So einen eglichen wie den gegen das Kopfaua?“ Die kleine Nase rümpfte sich.  
  
„Ja, den könnte man darin abfüllen“, stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
„Auch die Bäh-Subbe?“  
  
Hermine lachte. Rose sprach von Mulligatawny, einer stark gewürzten Suppe, die Molly auf ihrer letzten Geburtstagsfeier serviert hatte. Rose war alles andere als angetan davon gewesen und seither hatte diese Suppe ihren wenig schmeichelhaften Beinamen weg. „Nein, Suppe füllt man nicht in Phiolen“, erklärte sie schließlich.  
  
„Aba das ist doch die Bäh-Subbe!“ Sie streckte erneut ihre Hand aus und deutete auf den hellgelben Inhalt der rechten Phiole.  
  
„Nein, das …“ Hermine stockte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Im nächsten Moment stand sie wieder aufrecht und ging mit heftig schlagendem Herz zum Gemälde. Das war doch nicht Mulligatawny! Oder? Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Phiole. Nein. Das war ein Düngetrank. Da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte davon gelesen. Nur die besten Tränkemeister konnten ihn zubereiten, ohne dabei ihr Labor in die Luft zu jagen. Das konnte nicht …  
  
Hermine wandte sich von dem Bild ab und Snapes Bücherregal zu. Mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf las sie die Buchrücken und zog schließlich eine sündhaft teure Enzyklopädie der Zaubertränke hervor, um die sie bei _Flourish & Blotts _schon mehrmals herumgeschlichen war. Aber sie hatte nie ins Budget gepasst. Das Buch war mit diversen magischen Spielereien ausgestattet und sie war nicht überrascht gewesen, als sie es gestern in Snapes Regal entdeckt hatte. Nun blätterte sie durch die Seiten, bis sie den Düngetrank gefunden hatte, und tippte den Eintrag mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an. Über den Buchseiten erhob sich eine Art magisches Hologramm, das den korrekt zubereiteten Trank zeigte. Hermines Blick flog zum Gemälde und dann wieder zurück zu dem Buch.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße …“, murmelte sie gedankenlos.  
  
Rose kicherte. „Du has' Seisse gesagt.“  
  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ähm … ja. Das war nicht okay.“ Und Rose würde es garantiert einige Tage lang nicht vergessen.  
  
Aber sie hatte recht gehabt! Der Düngetrank hatte eine andere Farbe. Er war mehr sandfarben und nicht so gelblich wie der Inhalt der Phiole. Wie konnte Professor Snape das übersehen haben?  
  
Oder hatte er das gar nicht?  
  
Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern schlug sie die Enzyklopädie zu und stellte sie zurück ins Regal, ehe sie sich auf das Gemälde konzentrierte und mit ihrem Blick die Details abtastete. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, wie der Düngetrank tatsächlich aussah, bestand kein Zweifel daran: Der Inhalt der rechten Phiole war Mulligatawny. Der der linken aber eindeutig Felix Felicis. Was würde einen Tränkemeister dazu veranlassen, sich ein Gemälde ins Wohnzimmer zu hängen, auf dem einer der eindrucksvollsten Zaubertränke und eine gewöhnliche Suppe nebeneinander standen, ja quasi ineinander verschlungen waren? Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder es war ihm egal und ihm hatte einfach nur das Bild gefallen – was Hermine sich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte. Oder er hatte sich etwas dabei gedacht.  
  
„Ich wage nicht zu behaupten, dass ich Sie gut kannte, Sir“, murmelte Hermine langsam, während sie mit heißem Gesicht die Kurven musterte, die der Hals der Phiole mit der Suppe vollführte, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich bei allem etwas dachten. Und hierbei …“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und streckte die Hand aus, um jenen Stopfen zu berühren, der die Flasche verschloss. Ihre Fingerspitze kribbelte, so als würde ein auf dem Gemälde liegender Zauber etwas prüfen. Vermutlich ihre Intention, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch gestern schon die Stopfen berührt hatte, ohne dass etwas passiert war. Das Bild prüfte, ob man wusste, warum man diesen Stopfen berührte.  
  
Und offensichtlich war es mit Hermines Intention zufrieden. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören, als das Gemälde ein Stück auf sie zukam. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie es dann mit einem scharrenden Geräusch zur linken Seite glitt und einen schmalen Durchgang freigab.  
  
„Und hierbei wollen Sie testen, wer den falschen Zaubertrank erkennen kann“, beendete sie beeindruckt den Satz, den sie kurz vorher begonnen hatte. „Wow.“  
  
Vor ihr lag ein schmaler Gang, der sich schon nach einem Meter in kompletter Dunkelheit verlor. Kühle, trockene Luft schlug ihr entgegen, der Geruch von altem Gestein und eine kaum wahrnehmbare Mischung von Kräutern. Hermines Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Rippen.  
  
Erneut wandte sie sich zu Rose um; sie saß inzwischen still auf dem Boden, den Daumen im Mund und den Stoffhund in ihrem Arm. Ihre blauen Augen glänzten, während sie Hermine beobachtete, ihre Zehen wackelten in den geringelten Socken. Hermine seufzte. Sie sollte mit ihr nach Hause gehen und ihr einen der modifizierten Aufpäppeltränke geben, die Heilerin Goodale ihr für Fälle wie diesen mitgegeben hatte.  
  
Aber alles in ihr drängte vorwärts, hinein in den Gang, der in seiner Dunkelheit ein weiteres Geheimnis verbarg. Ja, Rose gehörte ins Bett oder zumindest mit ihr zusammen auf die Couch, aber ihr lief auch die Zeit davon. Sie konnte Rose nur nicht einfach hier sitzenlassen, alleine in einer fremden Umgebung, während sie bestenfalls empfindlich auf einen der anderen Tränke reagierte oder schlimmstenfalls eine Erkältung ausbrütete. Seufzend fuhr Hermine sich über die Stirn und sah sich um.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Umhang. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckten, als ihr eine Idee kam. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und veränderte den Umhang in Form und Beschaffenheit, außerdem belegte sie ihn mit einem Zauber, der das Gewicht, das vom Stoff getragen wurde, gleichmäßig über ihren gesamten Körper verteilen würde. Dann band sie sich den nun weichen Stoff um die Schultern und Hüften. „Komm her, Mäuschen“, sagte sie und ging in die Hocke.  
  
Ohne den Daumen aus dem Mund zu nehmen, lächelte Rose sie an und stemmte sich auf die Beine. Sie schwankte, brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden, dann durchquerte sie eilig das Zimmer und schmiegte sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Laut in Hermines Arme.  
  
Hermine strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn, spürte die Hitze an ihren Fingerspitzen und gab ihr einen Moment, um die Geborgenheit der Umarmung zu genießen. Dann hob sie sie hoch und setzte sie kurzerhand in den Umhang. Der Stoff zog sich fest um die Rundungen von Roses Po und Rücken, presste sie gegen Hermines Oberkörper und ließ ihr gerade genug Freiraum, um den Kopf bewegen zu können. „Ist es gut so?“, fragte Hermine und schielte auf die roten Locken hinab.  
  
Rose nickte und zog die Nase hoch. Dann lehnte sie sich müde gegen die Brust ihrer Mutter und lutschte weiter an ihrem Daumen.  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick nach vorne und ging mit ihrer Tochter im Tragetuch zielstrebig auf den nun freien Durchgang zu. „ _Lumos!_ “, befahl sie ihrem Zauberstab und streckte ihn vor sich aus; er beleuchtete einen enttäuschend kleinen Teil des schmalen Ganges. Dementsprechend langsam wagte sie sich vorwärts, setzte ihre Füße vorsichtig voreinander und bereute es zeitweise, dass sie sich Rose vor den Bauch und nicht auf den Rücken gesetzt hatte. Mit jedem Meter, den sie hinter sich ließ, wurde die Luft kälter; eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme und den Rücken hinunter.  
  
Nach einer Strecke, die ihr furchtbar lang vorkam, sich bei einem Blick zurück jedoch als eine Distanz von höchstens zehn Metern entpuppte, tauchte eine Wand vor ihr auf. Massiv und stabil zog sie sich in die Höhe, graue Steine mit heller Maserung, die teilweise die Ausmaße eines kleinen Findlings hatten. Obwohl sie sich so tief unter der Erdoberfläche befand, mit dem Schwarzen See in der Nähe und in einer Gegend, die um die zweihunderfünfzig Regentage im Jahr hatte, waren sie absolut trocken.  
  
Instinktiv legte Hermine ihre freie Hand auf Roses Rücken und leuchtete mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes die Wand ab. Auf der linken Seite, etwa in Höhe ihrer Hüfte, wurde sie fündig. Da, wo sich bei einer Tür die Klinke befand, wartete die Mauer mit einem weiteren Rätsel auf. Hermine sank ein Stück in sich zusammen.  
  
„Sie haben echt Spaß an so was, hm?“, grollte sie und ging in die Hocke. Rose protestierte leise, als dabei ihr Bein in Bedrängnis geriet, beruhigte sich jedoch augenblicklich, als Hermine es beiseite geschoben hatte. Das Schnucken, das sie mit ihrem Daumen verursachte, war für lange Minuten das Einzige, das die Stille des Ganges durchbrach.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die rechte Wand und blinzelte müde. Die nächste Hürde bestand aus einem Quadrat, in dessen vier Ecken sie die steinernen Abbilder von Pflanzen erkennen konnte. In der Mitte gab es vier Vertiefungen im Stein, jede mit einer römischen Ziffer versehen. Mit schmalen Augen lehnte Hermine sich weiter nach vorne und versuchte zu erkennen, um welche Pflanzen es sich handelte.  
  
Die Figur in der rechten unteren Ecke konnte sie schnell als Schlafbohne identifizieren. In der rechten oberen Ecke fand sie eine Affodillwurzel. Die linke Seite beherbergte im oberen Eck einen Strauch, den sie im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Erst als sie das letzte Abbild als Baldrianwurzel erkannte, kombinierte sie aus dem Strauch den Wermut – die einzige noch fehlende Zutat zum Trank der Lebenden Toten.  
  
„Das ist ja schon fast zu leicht“, murmelte Hermine und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.  
  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und schob den Wermut von seiner ursprünglichen Position auf die Vertiefung mit der Ziffer I. Sie meinte, ein leises Klicken zu hören, als das filigrane Abbild einrastete. Für den nächsten Schritt flogen ihre Finger einen Moment zwischen der Affodill- und der Baldrianwurzel hin und her. Sie wusste, es war eine Wurzel, die im Sud des Wermuts gekocht werden musste. Doch die Schulzeit und ihre letzte Trankzubereitung waren so entsetzlich lange her.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Laut entschied sie sich für die Affodillwurzel und schob sie am Wermut vorbei auf die Ziffer II. Wieder das Klicken, Hermine atmete auf.  
  
Gedanklich ging sie die Unterrichtsstunde, in der sie mit Professor Slughorn eben diesen Trank zubereitet hatten, noch einmal durch. Die Jahre, die seitdem vergangen waren, hatten einen nahezu undurchsichtigen Schleier auf ihren Erinnerungen hinterlassen; doch die Ungeduld, die sie bei der Zubereitung empfunden hatte, das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in einer Zaubertrankstunde die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und die nüchterne Erkenntnis, dass Harry keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte, obwohl er so offensichtlich gegen die Anweisungen des Rezepts verstieß, brandeten beinahe ungetrübt durch ihren Verstand.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Schlafbohne, um sie auf die dritte Vertiefung zu ziehen. Die Miniatur war etwas schwergängig, kratzte vernehmlich über den Stein und verhakte sich etwa zwei Zentimeter vor dem Feld mit der Ziffer III. Hermine musste ihr Gewicht verlagern und sich schwer dagegen stemmen, um sie wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Als es klickte, wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.  
  
Danach blieb für die Baldrianwurzel nur noch der vierte Platz frei und dieses Mal sperrte die Zutat sich auch nicht so vehement dagegen. Dieses letzte Klicken ging unter in einem hohen Quietschen, das Rose aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf riss. Sie zuckte zusammen, drehte den Kopf herum und versuchte, die Quelle des Lärms zu finden.  
  
Hermine hingegen drehte sich von der Wand weg und trat ein paar Schritt in Richtung der Behausung ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zurück. Ein zartes Vibrieren übertrug sich durch den Boden bis in ihre Füße und über die Wände direkt in ihre Finger. Sie schauderte und beugte sich über den kleinen Körper ihrer Tochter, um sie vor was auch immer zu schützen.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es schließlich vorbei. Hermine musste niesen durch den Staub, der plötzlich in der Luft lag. Das Licht an ihrem Zauberstab war erloschen, nur vom Eingang her sickerte gelbes Licht bis zu ihren Füßen.  
  
„Mummy?“, fragte Rose mit leiser Stimme.  
  
„Es ist okay. Schlaf weiter. _ Lumos maximus!_“  
  
Mit dieser nun helleren Lichtquelle wagte Hermine es, sich wieder der Dunkelheit des geheimen Ganges zuzuwenden. Etwas forscher als beim ersten Mal schritt sie voran, doch die Mauer, die sie vorhin aufgehalten hatte, war verschwunden. Nahtlos war sie in die Wand zu ihrer Linken geglitten, hatte nicht mehr zurückgelassen als eine kaum wahrnehmbare Vertiefung zwischen zwei Steinen. Wer immer das alles hier eingerichtet hatte, er hatte gewusst, was er tat. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Professor Snape, der so bekennend angewidert gewesen war vom Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, so beeindruckende Leistungen damit vollbracht hatte?  
  
Die kalten Steine würden ihr auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben und so setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort. Der schmale Gang erweiterte sich bald zu einem großen Raum, etwa in den Maßen der Schülerlabore ein Stockwerk höher. Mehrere große Tische reihten sich nebeneinander, ein jeder mit Feuerstellen und Haken für die Anbringung eines Kessels ausgestattet. In die Wände waren mehrere Regale eingelassen, in denen Kessel, Werkzeuge und längst verdorbene Zutaten in trüben Gläsern standen. Ein diffuses, unbestreitbar magisches Licht hüllte alles ein.  
  
„ _Nox!_ “, murmelte Hermine, nachdem sie sich aus ihrer Starre gerissen hatte, und das Licht an ihrer Zauberstabspitze erlosch. Mit offenem Mund betrachtete sie das professionelle Labor, das vermutlich der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass Severus Snape nicht in das Quartier der Schulleiter umgezogen war.


	5. Keine Zahl

Und wenn ich kann,  
halt ich die Zeit jetzt für uns an,  
damit du bleiben kannst.  
Halt sie fest.  
  
 _(Staubkind – Kleiner Engel)_

  
  
„Minerva?“  
  
„Albus?“  
  
„Ist es wahr?“  
  
„Dass ich arbeite? Allerdings.“  
  
„Nicht doch. Ich meine Miss Granger in den Kerkern.“  
  
„Nein, Albus, das ist nicht wahr.“  
  
„Nicht?“  
  
„Nein.“ Seufzend legte Minerva ihre Feder beiseite und drehte sich zum Porträt des weißhaarigen Mannes um, der auch im Tod nicht einen Funken Neugier eingebüßt hatte. Die wasserblauen Augen blitzten hinter seiner Brille, während er mit der rechten Hand gedankenverloren in eine weiße Keramikschale neben sich griff und ein Zitronenbonbon herausfischte, nur um sie dann gedankenverloren dem Phönix neben sich anzubieten, der daraufhin ans andere Ende seiner Stange trippelte. „Wenn du jedoch von Mrs Weasley sprichst, dann ja, das ist wahr.“  
  
Er schmunzelte. „Was für eine Haarspalterei. Das steht dir gar nicht, meine Liebe.“  
  
Die Direktorin drehte die Augen zur Decke. „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Die Schüler haben sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten weitaus mehr von Salazar Slytherin abgeschaut, als mir lieb ist. Wenn ich mich nicht hundertzehnprozentig genau ausdrücke, tanzen sie mir auf der Nase herum.“  
  
„Nein!“ Er tat überrascht, konnte sein Kichern jedoch nicht lange zurückhalten. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du auch eine jener Gryffindors, die einen Pakt mit Slytherin geschlossen hatten.“  
  
„Niemals. Was denkst du bloß von mir?“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Nur das Beste, meine Liebe. Nur das Beste.“  
  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.“  
  
Albus stützte das Kinn in die Hand und sah sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene sondergleichen an. „Niemals würde ich es wagen …“  
  
„Ach Albus, das glaubt dir nicht einmal mehr Peeves.“  
  
Der alte Mann seufzte schwer. „Aber nur durch einen äußerst unglücklichen Zufall. Das war keine böse Absicht.“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
„Und wie war das nun mit Mrs Weasley in den Kerkern?“  
  
Minerva lüpfte eine Augenbraue, stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie dicht an das Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters herantrat. „Hast du wieder spioniert?“  
  
„Ich? Nein. Ich habe nur … etwas flüstern hören.“ Er schürzte die Lippen und zeigte plötzlich ein sehr großes Interesse an der Keramikschale, die man ihm ins Bild gestellt hatte.  
  
„Etwas oder jemanden?“, forschte die Direktorin weiter.  
  
„Jemanden“, gab er zu. „Verrätst du mir nun, was dort unten vor sich geht?“  
  
„Geh doch selbst nachschauen.“  
  
„Och, Minerva! Du weißt doch, dass es dort unten keine Bilder gibt, die ich betreten kann.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie feixte.  
  
„Das war nun wirklich äußerst gemein von dir.“  
  
„Nun, da du mir einen Pakt mit Salazar Slytherin persönlich unterstellst, steht mir das wohl zu, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Touché.“ Er lächelte. „Und?“  
  
„Hm?“, machte sie gespielt ahnungslos.  
  
„Mrs Weasley in den Kerkern, Minerva, Mrs Weasley!“  
  
„Oh, natürlich! Sie braucht etwas, mit dem Severus sich vor seinem Tod beschäftigt hat. Und nun versucht sie, die Rätsel zu lösen, an denen wir gescheitert sind. Und bei denen du uns zu helfen dich weigerst.“ Sie ließ ihm einen scharfen Blick zukommen.  
  
„Ich weigere mich nicht, meine Liebe. Ich _weiß _es nicht mehr.“ Wieder stützte der alte Mann sein Kinn in die Hand. „Frag Severus doch einfach selbst.“ Er nickte zu seinem Nachbarporträt, das mal wieder verlassen war.  
  
Sie seufzte. „Selbst wenn er sich mal hier blicken lassen würde … Von ihm hat es noch viel weniger Wissen ins Porträt geschafft als von dir. Sein Porträt stand nie in Verbindung zu ihm. Ich bezweifle, dass er so etwas weiß.“ Nicht einmal die traditionell erstellten Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter umfassten die komplette Persönlichkeit ihrer lebenden Vorbilder. Das Wissen um Severus' Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hatte bei keinem der beiden den Sprung ins Porträt geschafft.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Minerva. Du weißt, unter diesen Umständen …“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, Hermine gelingt, woran wir gescheitert sind. Die kleine Rose verdient eine Chance.“  
  
„Dem stimme ich uneingeschränkt zu“, entgegnete Albus. Dann griff er nach der Keramikschale und hielt sie ihr entgegen. „Zitronenbonbon?“

* * *

  
Hermine hatte einen der unbenutzten Tische in ein kleines Bett mit Kissen und Decken verwandelt und Rose dort hingelegt. Sie hatte sich nicht lange gewehrt, den kleinen Stoffhund fest in ihren Arm geschlossen und war unter dem zarten Streicheln ihrer Mutter rasch in einen fiebrigen Schlaf gesunken.  
  
Angespornt durch die neu gewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit hatte Hermine begonnen, sich in dem geheimen Labor des Tränkemeisters umzuschauen. Auf einem der Tische stand ein alter Messingkessel, überzogen von einer Schicht grauen Staubs. Am Boden konnte sie die Reste eines Trankes erkennen, der vermutlich nach Professor Snapes Tod verdorben und eingetrocknet war. Noch immer ging ein muffiger Geruch davon aus.  
  
Obwohl seit elf Jahren niemand mehr hier gewesen war, war deutlich zu sehen, wie gut das Labor ausgestattet war. Es gab mehrere Zutatenschränke, einen als offenes Regal für die leicht zu lagernden Zutaten, einen mit Türen und einem Temperaturregler, der auf fünf Grad Celsius eingestellt war, und einen, der dank hölzerner Türen lichtgeschützt war. Natürlich waren nach all der Zeit trotzdem alle Zutaten verdorben. Von den oberen Kanten der Regale zogen sich Spinnweben, dick behangen mit Staubflocken, die lautlos im Windzug wogten.  
  
Am Kopf des Raumes, etwas verborgen im Schatten einer Nische neben der Tür, entdeckte sie schließlich den Schreibtisch des Meisters, der sie anzog wie die Erde den Mond. Ohne den Blick davon abzuwenden, durchquerte Hermine das Labor und als sie die Stufe betrat, die den Arbeitsbereich vom restlichen Raum trennten, flammten weitere Fackeln an den Wänden auf, die die Nische komplett ausleuchteten.  
  
Hinter dem Schreibtisch an der Wand standen Regale mit Schubladen, die an einen Apothekerschrank erinnerten. Altertümliche Gerätschaften, eingelegte Tiere und haltbar gemachte Innereien reihten sich aneinander. Mit bunten Tränken gefüllte Phiolen standen dazwischen wie süße Drops.  
  
Doch was ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere einfing, war etwas, das sie auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte.  
  
Hermine umrundete den aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Arbeitsplatz und befreite ihn mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes vom Staub. Sie zog den Stuhl unter der Tischplatte hervor und nahm andächtig darauf Platz. Direkt vor ihr in der Mitte der Tischplatte war ein rechteckiges Feld, das leuchtete, als wäre eine Glühbirne unter milchigem Glas angebracht. Es hatte etwa die Größe eines normalen Blatt Papiers, das man quer gelegt hatte. Auf diesem Feld standen zwei Zeilen, die sie mit halb geöffnetem Mund anstarrte, während sich ihre Stirn langsam runzelte.  
  
„Fünf eins null acht fünf eins eins fünf sechs fünf“, las sie leise die erste Zeile der befremdlich eckig geschriebenen Ziffern vor. Die zweite war ebenso nichtssagend, verriet ihr lediglich weitere Zahlen. Und eine leere Stelle, an der die vierte in der Folge hätte stehen sollen. Diese Leerstelle leuchtete etwas heller als das restliche Feld.  
  
Hermine streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Ränder des geheimnisvollen Feldes. Es war weder besonders warm noch kalt. Auch spürte sie kein Kribbeln wie von Magie, obwohl dieses Ding ganz zweifelsfrei magisch war.  
  
Trotzdem ihr diese Möglichkeit verschwindend gering erschien, ließ sie vorerst von dem Feld ab und zog prüfend an den Griffen der Schubladen, die rechts und links von ihren Beinen in den Schreibtisch eingelassen waren. Keine einzige rührte sich. Auch die breite direkt unter der Tischplatte war wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Dann versuchte sie, einen der auf dem Schreibtisch liegenden Pergamentstapel in die Hand zu nehmen – doch ihre Finger stießen gegen einen der unsichtbaren Widerstände, mit denen sie Rose so gerne vor Unfällen schützte.  
  
„Natürlich, das wäre ja auch zu einfach“, murmelte sie und ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu der leuchtenden Fläche in der Mitte der Schreibtischplatte zurück.  
  
Doch bevor sie ihre Entdeckung einer genaueren Musterung unterziehen konnte, hörte sie jemanden durch den schmalen Flur kommen, den sie gefunden hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat Professor McGonagall das Labor und sah sich mit großen Augen um. „Beim Barte des Merlin“, murmelte sie tonlos.  
  
„Ich denke, Merlin hatte hiermit nichts zu tun“, entgegnete Hermine und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hand.  
  
Die Direktorin wandte sich zu ihr um und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie haben Sie es gefunden?“  
  
„Ich hab die Rätsel gelöst, die Professor Snape hinterlassen hat. Die Phiolen auf dem Gemälde in seinem Wohnzimmer, das Schieberätsel anstatt der Türklinke im Flur … Aber dieses hier ist schwieriger.“ Sie blickte seufzend hinab auf das leuchtende Feld.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Professor McGonagall zu ihr kam. Die Absätze ihrer Stiefel klackten auf dem Steinboden und ihre Umhänge raschelten, als sie sie zur Seite nahm und einen der Tische umrundete. Schließlich stand sie neben ihr und betrachtete ebenfalls das Feld in der Tischplatte. „Ich nehme an, man muss die fehlende Ziffer ergänzen“, überlegte sie.  
  
„Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch. Aber ich finde keine Gesetzmäßigkeit in diesen Zahlen.“ Hermine rümpfte die Nase und stützte den Kopf in die andere Hand.  
  
„Vielleicht gibt es keine.“  
  
„Und wie soll ich dann rausfinden, welches die richtige ist?“  
  
Die Direktorin schürzte die Lippen. „Ausprobieren? Es gibt ja nur zehn Ziffern …“  
  
Hermine sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“  
  
„Gemessen an der Zeit, die Ihnen davonläuft, scheint mir die Möglichkeit besser, als endlos darüber nachzudenken, welches die richtige Ziffer sein könnte.“  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich nur eine Chance habe?“, wandte Hermine ein.  
  
„Im Leben hat man niemals nur eine Chance, Hermine.“  
  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, Professor Snape hat das genauso gesehen?“, fragte sie kritisch. Nach dem, was sie im Nachhinein über sein Leben erfahren hatte, hatte sie daran ihre Zweifel.  
  
Professor McGonagall wog nachdenklich den Kopf. „Dafür würde ich meine Hand nicht ins Feuer legen. Wofür ich das allerdings sofort tun würde, ist die Arroganz, die er in Bezug auf seine Fähigkeiten besaß. Severus hat dieses Labor mit diesen Rätseln geschützt, weil er überzeugt war, dass kein Magier sich die Mühe geben würde, sie zu lösen. Er hat geglaubt, dass jeder sich auf seinen Zauberstab verlassen würde. Und damit hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, Filius und ich haben das getan – und sind gescheitert. Ich denke nicht, dass er es für notwendig hielt, dieses Rätsel mit einer beschränkten Anzahl von Versuchen zu belegen, weil er nicht geglaubt hat, dass jemals jemand bis hierher kommen würde. Und wenn er es hätte tun wollen, hat Albus es ihm garantiert ausgeredet. Eine solche Beschränkung ist magisch nur sehr aufwändig umzusetzen, viele Wenn-Dann-Bedingungen …“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore hat ihm hierbei geholfen?“  
  
„Ja, das hat er. Bedauerlicherweise haben die Einzelheiten nicht den Sprung ins Porträt geschafft. Der Krieg und alles, was damit zusammenhing, war wichtiger als Severus' privates Labor.“ Sie seufzte.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Hermine wieder auf das Zahlenfeld hinab. „Was glauben Sie, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass die Unterlagen, die ich suche, tatsächlich irgendwo in oder auf diesem Schreibtisch liegen?“  
  
„Angesichts der Schutzzauber … ziemlich groß.“  
  
Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte die Nervosität zurückzudrängen, die durch ihre Adern summte. Der alte, wissbegierige Teil ihres Verstandes beharrte darauf, das Rätsel zu lösen. Er wollte nicht nur wissen, welche Ziffer an die leere Stelle gehörte, er wollte auch verstehen warum. Doch der jüngere, mütterliche Teil erinnerte sie permanent an die Zeit, die ihnen unbarmherzig davonlief. An die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mit ihrem übermüdeten Verstand die Lösung finden würde und an die Konsequenzen, die das nicht nur für Rose, sondern auch für Ethan haben könnte.  
  
Schließlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und malte mit der Spitze eine Null in das leere Feld. Es leuchtete kurz rot auf, dann wurde es wieder weiß und ihre Null verschwand.  
  
Professor McGonagall gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich. „Mehrere Versuche also.“  
  
Hermine sah sie ernüchtert an. „Sie waren sich auch nicht sicher, oder?“  
  
„Nein. Bei Severus weiß man nie …“ Dann verließ sie den Platz an Hermines Seite und während diese die Ziffern von eins bis neun durchprobierte, sah sie sich im Labor um.  
  
„Es ist keine Zahl“, informierte Hermine ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin wenig später und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, der dabei laut knackte.  
  
„Keine Zahl?“, wiederholte Professor McGonagall, die neben dem Bett in der Mitte des Raumes stehen geblieben war und Rose beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte. „Nun, das macht die Sache komplizierter.“  
  
„Ja, ziemlich“, stimmte Hermine dumpf zu. Wenn es keine Zahl war, konnte es alles sein. Buchstabe, Rune, Symbol. Doch der alte, wissbegierige Teil ihres Verstandes jubilierte über diesen Umstand. Sie würde des Rätsels Lösung auf die althergebrachte Art finden und nicht durch stupides Ausprobieren.  
  
„Was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“  
  
„Jetzt muss ich erst mal nach Hause. Rose muss etwas essen und dann gehört sie ins Bett und zwar in ihr eigenes. Außerdem müsste Ron bald von der Arbeit kommen.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor sechs. „Haben Sie ein Stück Pergament dabei? Ich würde mir meine Hausaufgaben gerne aufschreiben.“ Bei diesen Worten lehnte sie sich wieder nach vorne und stützte die Arme auf der blanken Schreibtischplatte ab.  
  
Professor McGonagall zog ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche, riss eine Seite heraus und reichte sie an Hermine, die mit einem Kugelschreiber die beiden Zahlenreihen abschrieb.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragte die Direktorin, als sie damit fertig war, und deutete auf das Muggelschreibwerkzeug.  
  
„Klar.“ Ein Lächeln erhellte Hermines Gesichtszüge, als auch sie – etwas ungeschickt mit dem fremden Schreibinstrument – die Zahlen in ihr Buch kopierte.  
  
„Vielleicht fällt Filius oder mir etwas ein. Obwohl ich keine große Hoffnung habe … Wir haben es in zehn Jahren schließlich nicht einmal bis hierher geschafft.“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. „Es war Zufall, dass ich auf den Trick mit dem Bild kam. Rose hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der vermeintliche Düngetrank in der linken Phiole gar kein Düngetrank war sondern Mulligatawny.“  
  
„So genau habe ich mir das Bild nie angesehen“, gab die Direktorin unumwunden zu. „Ich fand es immer nur … hässlich.“ Das letzte Wort huschte schnell und sehr leise über ihre blassen Lippen.  
  
„Ich vermute, so hatte Professor Snape es beabsichtigt.“  
  
„Und ich falle wieder darauf herein“, murmelte sie. Dann riss sie sich kopfschüttelnd aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich werde Filius nach dem Abendessen einen Besuch abstatten und ihm das Rätsel zeigen. Mit etwas Beharrlichkeit sollte es uns wohl möglich sein, es zu lösen.“  
  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, stimmte Hermine zu, stand auf und verstaute den kleinen Zettel in ihrer Hosentasche, bevor sie zu Rose ging und sie aus dem Bett hob. „Sagen Sie, ist der Kamin im Wohnzimmer noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?“  
  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn nach dem Tod Voldemorts nie ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen. Aber Sie können von meinem Büro aus nach Hause zurückkehren.“  
  
„Danke.“ Hermine lächelte und folgte der Direktorin durch den schmalen Gang zurück ins Wohnzimmer ihres früheren Tränkelehrers und von dort aus quer durch das Schloss ins Büro der Schulleiter.

* * *

  
Als Ron später am Abend nach Hause kam, lag Hermine mit Rose im Arm unter einer Wolldecke auf dem Sofa und starrte die beiden Zahlenreihen an, als könnte sie ihnen so das Geheimnis entlocken, das Professor Snape in ihnen verborgen hatte. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Tür, soweit es ihr möglich war, ohne Rose zu wecken, und lächelte müde, als Ron das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
  
Als er Luft holte, um sie anzusprechen, legte Hermine schnell einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Erst runzelte Ron die Stirn, doch dann entdeckte er den kleinen Haufen, der Rose war, und nickte.  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen kam er zu ihr und presste ihr einen kühlen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ist sie krank?“, flüsterte er.  
  
Hermine zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Weiß ich noch nicht. Sie fiebert ein bisschen. Ich werd heute Nacht bei ihr schlafen und wenn es morgen nicht besser ist, geb ich ihr einen Aufpäppeltrank. Oh, und du musst dir beim Lieferservice etwas zu Essen bestellen. Wir haben vorhin nur eine Scheibe Brot gegessen.“  
  
„Eine für beide?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sie rot anlief und sparte sich daher eine Antwort.  
  
Ron schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Irgendwann wirst du zusammenbrechen und dann ist nichts mehr übrig von dir, Mine.“  
  
„Es geht mir gut, Ron“, sagte sie und wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Er seufzte unzufrieden. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder die ganze Nacht Bücher wälzt, nur weil du bei Rose bist.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verspreche es“, sagte sie – und sie gedachte sogar, sich an dieses Versprechen zu halten. Schließlich _war _dieses Zahlenrätsel kein Buch …  
  
Er studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck einen Moment lang, dann nickte er. „Ich setz mich in die Küche, hab noch was aufzuarbeiten.“  
  
„Ist gut. Ich werd sie gleich ins Bett bringen und mich zu ihr legen. Schlaf gut nachher!“  
  
„Du auch. Bis morgen früh.“ Dann ließ er sie alleine mit dem fiebernden Mädchen im Arm und Hermine stopfte das Kissen etwas fester unter ihren Kopf, schob das schlechte Gewissen aus ihrem Geist und wandte sich wieder den Zahlen auf dem Pergament zu.  
  
„Fünf eins null acht fünf eins eins fünf sechs fünf“, flüsterte sie, „Eins zwei null Leerstelle eins zwei eins zwei null zwei.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Professor Snape?“

* * *

  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Kinderzimmer getaucht in das triste Grau eines verregneten Frühlingstages. Sie wischte sich über die juckenden Augen und blinzelte gegen den feinen Schmerz an, den das Tageslicht in ihrem Kopf entfachte, dann wurde sie sich des merkwürdigen Gefühls unter ihrer Wange bewusst und zupfte das Pergament von ihrer Haut. Sie warf den Zahlen einen bösen Blick zu; bis sie irgendwann gegen drei Uhr morgens eingeschlafen war, war sie der Lösung des Rätsels nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen.  
  
Sie legte es beiseite und sah sich nach Rose um, die in ihrem Arm lag. Sie schlief tief und fest, den Mund ein Stück geöffnet angesichts ihrer verstopften Nase und die Füße unter der Decke hervorgereckt, so dass sie mittlerweile eiskalt waren. Erst schob Hermine die Decke über die Füße ihrer Tochter, dann legte sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass das Fieber gesunken war.  
  
Vorsichtig kämpfte sie sich aus dem magisch vergrößerten Bett, schaffte es tatsächlich, Rose nicht aufzuwecken, und verschwand kurz ins Bad, ehe sie sich im Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin hockte. Es war kurz nach sieben, um diese Zeit war Evie lange wach. Daher hatte Hermine auch keine Hemmungen, eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin zu werfen.  
  
Aber auch heute war der Kamin blockiert, genauso wie am letzten Tag. Es war wieder niemand zu Hause. Als das Flohpulver seine Wirkung verlor, zog Hermine ihren Kopf zurück und setzte sich fröstelnd auf ihre Beine. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch durch ihren Magen und sauer ihren Hals hinauf. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
  
Sie stemmte sich auf die Füße und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ron hatte heute seinen freien Tag und lag – ähnlich wie seine Tochter – mit weit von sich gestreckten Gliedmaßen auf dem Bauch und schnarchte leise.  
  
„Ron?“ Sie strich mit einer Hand über seine Schulter und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Das Schnarchen verstummte abrupt, er schmatzte leise und gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.  
  
„Ron, wach auf“, sprach Hermine ihn erneut an, dieses Mal mit größerem Erfolg.  
  
„Is' was mit Rose?“, fragte er und öffnete eines seiner Augenlider vielleicht zwei Millimeter.  
  
„Nein, es geht ihr besser. Sie schläft noch. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen um Evie und Ethan.“ Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie darauf wartete, dass Ron wach genug war, um ihre Erklärung zu verstehen.  
  
Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und gähnte herzhaft, wischte sich durch die struppigen Haare und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den Schlaf loszuwerden, der heftig an seinen Augenlidern zerrte. „Was ist mit ihnen?“  
  
„Ich erreich sie nicht. Gestern morgen nicht und heute auch nicht. Da stimmt etwas nicht, Ron.“ Es war kühl im Schlafzimmer, Hermine hatte angefangen zu frösteln und presste ihre Knie zusammen, damit sie nicht unkontrolliert zitterten.  
  
„Hast du eine Idee, wo sie sein könnten?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich würde sie gerne suchen. Kannst du dich um Rose kümmern?“  
  
„Sicher.“ Wieder gähnte er und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die hintere Holzwand des Bettes sinken. „Bring sie doch her, dann schlafen wir beide noch eine Runde“, fügte er schleppend hinzu.  
  
„Danke!“ Hermine ging ins Kinderzimmer zurück, um Rose ins Ehebett schweben zu lassen. Bis sie ihre Tränke bekommen musste, hatten sie noch über eine Stunde Zeit. Trotzdem belegte Hermine Ron mit einem Zauber, der ihn rechtzeitig wecken würde, bevor sie ging.

* * *

  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor Evies Haustür und klopfte mehrmals, ohne Erfolg. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen sah sie sich im stillen Hausflur um, dann zückte sie den Zauberstab und hob die Schutzzauber auf, mit denen Evie ihre Wohnung belegt hatte. Sie hatte sie ihr gezeigt, damit Hermine die Wohnung betreten konnte, sollte einmal etwas passieren. Und das hier, so befand sie, war ein solcher Fall.  
  
Zügig durchlief Hermine die wenigen Zimmer der Wohnung und ließ in jedem von ihnen ihren Blick über die Einrichtung fliegen. In der Küche stand eine Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch, kalt. Sie mussten seit mindestens einigen Stunden weg sein – und sie hatten es bei ihrem Aufbruch offensichtlich eilig gehabt.  
  
Hermine verließ die Wohnung so, wie sie sie betreten hatte, lautlos und unbemerkt. Dann presste sie sich in die Schatten im Flur und disapparierte, direkt in den Hinterhof des St.-Mungo-Hospitals.  
  
Als sie das Krankenhaus betrat, schlug ihr Herz so heftig gegen ihre Rippen, dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Dennoch verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte nicht, bis sie die Rezeption im Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte.  
  
„Hallo“, sagte sie und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit einer jungen Medihexe mit auffallend blauen Haaren auf sich.  
  
„Guten Morgen!“, entgegnete sie und strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Ethan Hayes. Können Sie mir sagen, ob er hier stationär ist?“ Hermine lehnte sich schwer gegen den Tresen, vor ihren Augen hüpfte alles im rasenden Takt ihres Herzens.  
  
„Kleinen Moment …“ Die Schwester zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und beschwor eine schimmernde Tafel herauf, auf der sich nach einem Schlenker ihrerseits Zeilen in grauer Schrift bildeten. Sie gab ein leises Summen von sich, während sie die Liste überflog, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ein Patient mit diesem Namen ist bei uns nicht stationär.“  
  
Hermine sank auf ihre Füße zurück und atmete schwer aus. Sie runzelte die Stirn und verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren Überlegungen, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Medihexe sie noch immer anschaute. „Vielen Dank“, sagte sie und wandte sich von der Rezeption ab. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Apparierhof stieß sie zweimal fast mit jemandem zusammen, dann stand sie in der kühlen Luft des Morgens und stemmte nachdenklich die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
Wo konnten die beiden bloß stecken?  
  
Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

* * *

  
„Evie!“  
  
Die zuckte zusammen, bevor sie sich zu Hermine umwandte. Als sie sie erkannte, sank sie ein Stück in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, kurz darauf nahm Hermine sie in den Arm. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Ethan geht es schlechter“, erklärte sie mit dünner Stimme, während sie sich zwei Tränen von den blassen Wangen wischte. „Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen, hat sich übergeben …“ Unter Hermines leitender Hand nahm sie auf einem der Stühle im Wartebereich Platz, während die Ärzte und Schwestern im Great Ormond Street Kinderkrankenhaus an ihnen vorbeiliefen, ohne sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Was sagen die Ärzte?“  
  
Obwohl Evies schlanke Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und Hermine sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte, dass sie gleich vor ihren Füßen zusammenbrechen würde, war ihre Stimme klar und ließ jede Art von Unsicherheit missen; sie wusste, wovon sie sprach. „Sein Hirndruck ist zu hoch. Der Tumor drückt auf die Abflusswege der Hirnflüssigkeit, sie sammelt sich in seinem Kopf. Sie haben ihn gerade in den OP gebracht, um einen Shunt zu legen.“ Evie zog ein ballförmig zusammengeknülltes Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel ihres dünnen Pullovers und zupfte es mit spitzen Fingern auseinander. „Wir waren gerade erst im St.-Mungos, Hermine. Seine Magie hat sich weiter ausgedehnt, der Tumor wächst.“ Sie holte langsam Luft, als wollte sie die Tränen, die ihr in den Augen standen, mit purer Willenskraft zurückzwingen – und es gelang ihr sogar.  
  
Hermine beobachtete es beklommen und schluckte schwer an der Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, seitdem die Frau im Eingangsbereich ihr bestätigt hatte, dass Ethan hier war. Warum ein Muggelkrankenhaus? Warum nicht das St.-Mungos?  
  
Doch die Frage konnte sie sich selbst beantworten. Keine Magie. Nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Evie hatte sich darauf versteift, dass Magie jeglicher Art die Entwicklung von Ethans Magie begünstigen und dadurch dem Tumor mehr Raum geben würde. Und der Zauber zum Ausgleich des Hirndrucks war ein permanent wirksamer Zauber, um Schwankungen zu vermeiden. Solange es eine Alternative dazu gab, würde Evie sie nutzen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, Ethan operieren zu lassen.  
  
Hermine seufzte und weil sie nichts anderes zu sagen wusste, zog sie das Häufchen Elend, das ihre Freundin war, wieder in ihre Arme und flüsterte eine der ältesten Plattitüden, die die Menschheit kannte: „Es wird alles gut gehen, Evie. Er ist stark!“ Und gleichzeitig dachte sie an dieses elende Zahlenrätsel. Sie musste es unbedingt lösen!

* * *

  
Hermine hatte Ron einen Patronus geschickt, als klar war, dass das hier länger dauern würde. Vor dem Fenster der Kinderklinik ging die Sonne bereits unter, als er an Ethans Bett trat. Der hellgrüne, dünne Kittel, in den er gehüllt war, ließ Hermine schwer schlucken. Seitdem Rose auf der Kinderkrebststation gewesen war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so gesehen. Der Anblick raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Und auch bei ihm schien das alles hier schlechte Erinnerungen wachzurufen; er war ungewohnt blass, seine Sommersprossen setzten sich dunkel dagegen ab.  
  
„Hey“, sagte er nun leise, so dass es über das Piepen des Herzmonitors kaum zu hören war, und berührte Hermine an der Schulter. Diese lächelte schwach und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Wo ist Evie?“  
  
„Zu Hause. Ich hab sie dazu überreden können zu duschen und ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ich hab ihr versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben.“ Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zum blassen Gesicht Ethans, der bewegungslos in dem riesigen Bett lag.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm denn?“ Ron zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.  
  
„Abwarten“, entgegnete Hermine und nahm die Hand des kleinen Jungen in ihre eigene. „Sie haben ihm einen Shunt gelegt, um den Hirndruck zu verringern.“  
  
„Einen was?“, fragte Ron.  
  
„Das ist … ein Schlauch, der von seinem Gehirn in den Bauch führt“, erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Der Tumor drückt auf die Abflusswege der Hirnflüssigkeit und dadurch ist der Druck in seinem Kopf zu groß geworden. Sie leiten das Hirnwasser jetzt in seinen Bauch.“  
  
„Oh.“ Ron wurde noch ein bisschen blasser, als er erst Ethan und dann die Ausstattung der Intensivstation musterte. Er schluckte.  
  
„Wo ist Rose?“  
  
„Ich hab sie zu Harry und Ginny gebracht. Es geht ihr besser.“  
  
„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“ Hermine lächelte schwach und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre müden Augen.  
  
Ron strich ihr über die Wange. „Ja, ähm … was das betrifft …“  
  
„Hm?“, machte sie, ohne sich wieder von ihm zu lösen.  
  
„Ich bin hier wegen eines Briefs aus Hogwarts.“  
  
Da war Hermine wieder hellwach und starrte ihn mit heftig pochendem Herzen an. „Was für ein Brief?“  
  
Er stand auf und zog ein Stück Pergament aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans. Hermine entfaltete es eilig und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die Professor McGonagall ihr geschrieben hatte. Unwillkürlich juchzte sie. „Sie haben es gelöst!“  
  
Ron lächelte. „Ich weiß. Ich hab's gelesen.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, für einen Moment völlig fassungslos. „Sie haben es tatsächlich gelöst. Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts!“ Sie stand bereits auf den Füßen, als ihr Blick auf Ethan fiel. Prompt verschwand ihre Erregung und sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Das geht ja gar nicht …“  
  
„Doch, natürlich! Ich bleibe hier. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja sogar rechtzeitig, bevor Evie wiederkommt. Dann bemerkt sie es gar nicht.“  
  
„Musst du denn nicht zur Arbeit?“  
  
Ron verdrehte den Kopf, bis er die Uhr über der Tür zur Intensivstation sehen konnte. „Nicht in den nächsten sechs Stunden. Na los, geh schon!“  
  
Das Strahlen kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. „Danke!“


	6. Der Pistolenlauf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und? Wer von euch hat das Rätsel lösen können? ;)  
> Vielen Dank für die Kudos! :)

She's imperfect but she tries.  
She is good but she lies.  
She is hard on herself.  
She is broken and won't ask for help.  
She is messy but she's kind.  
She is lonely most of the time.  
She is all of this mixed up  
and baked in a beautiful pie.  
  
 _(Sarah Bareilles – She used to be mine)_

  
Hagrid legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachtete das glutrote Schauspiel, das die untergehende Sonne zauberte. Es sah aus, als stünde der Himmel in Flammen. Der tiefrote Horizont, die rosa Wolken, die vorbeiziehenden Vögel über dem Verbotenen Wald. Er holte tief Luft.  
  
Mit einer seiner großen Hände tastete er in der Gegend seiner Knie, bis er das zottige Fell von Fang fand. Der Saurüde bellte leise und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. Seufzend lehnte Hagrid sich gegen den Stamm der riesigen Eiche, die in der Nähe der Schlosstore wuchs – einer der wenigen Bäume auf dem Gelände, die groß genug waren, um sein Gewicht auszuhalten, ohne sich gefährlich zu neigen.  
  
Unruhig tippte er mit seinen Fingern gegen den Griff des Messers in seiner Umhangtasche und starrte auf den Kiesweg, der erst aus dem Dorf zum Tor und von dort aus hinauf zum Schlossportal führte. Sie müsste bald kommen.  
  
Obwohl Hermine ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen zusammen mit Rose besucht hatte, verfiel er in einen Zustand freudiger Erregung angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sie abholen durfte. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn darum gebeten, direkt nach dem Abendessen. Eigentlich hatte er sich um die Schlingastern kümmern wollen, die den Zaun des Hippogreif-Geheges umwucherten und zerstörten, aber solange es noch nicht ganz dunkel war, konnte er zumindest noch damit anfangen, sie zurechtzustutzen.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte er das Ploppen der Apparation und wandte den Blick zurück auf die Zufahrt. Das Sonnenlicht verfing sich in Hermines Haaren und glitt an den abstehenden Haarsträhnen entlang, als würden auch dort kleine Flammen züngeln. Sie strich über ihren Umhang und sah sich um.  
  
Hagrid hob die Hand in die Höhe und sie wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. Mit einem Lächeln, das in ihm ein tief empfundenes Glücksgefühl auslöste, stakste sie durch das Gestrüpp am Wegesrand, bis sie bei der Eiche angekommen war.  
  
„'allo 'ermine!“  
  
„Hey Hagrid! Wartest du auf mich?“  
  
„Aye.“ Er strahlte sie an und reckte stolz das Kinn vor.  
  
„Super! Lässt du mich dann auch rein?“  
  
„Oh, natürlich …“ Sie grinste schief, während er seine roten Wangen verbarg, indem er das Tor öffnete. Die Magie der Banne kribbelte über seine Hände, bis es unter ihnen leise klickte und die schmiedeeiserne Pforte quietschend nach innen aufschwang.  
  
„Danke!“ Sie kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz, während er die Pforte zurück ins Schloss stieß.  
  
„Gern gescheh'n. Komm, ich bring dich zum Schloss rauf.“ Er wandte sich um und schnalzte mit der Zunge, woraufhin Fang, der sich schnuppernd immer weiter von ihm entfernt hatte, mit wildem Gebell angelaufen kam. Als er auf Hermine aufmerksam wurde, sprang er an ihr hoch und fiepste wie ein verletzter Welpe. „Fang, nich' doch so stürmisch!“  
  
„Schon gut, ich kenn es ja“, entgegnete Hermine, griff ins Halsband des Saurüden und schob ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. „Fang, nein!“, befahl sie scharf. Das Fiepsen wurde zu einem Jaulen und das Tier sank auf seine vier Pfoten zurück.  
  
„So is' brav“, grollte Hagrid, während Hermine ihre Finger ein paar Mal durch das dichte Fell wandern ließ.  
  
„Wie geht es den Flubberwürmern?“, fragte sie, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Sin' tot.“  
  
„Oh. Das … tut mir leid.“  
  
„Warum? Sie hatt'n doch ein erfülltes, langes Leben. Werd'n doch nur 'ne Woche alt.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und das Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück. Jetzt, wo die orangeroten Strahlen der Sonne es erreichten, wirkte es gar nicht mehr so krank und müde wie vor ein paar Tagen.  
  
„Stimmt. Da hab ich im Unterricht wohl nicht aufgepasst.“  
  
„Biste nich' die Einzige.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Es warten wohl alle auf die Stunde mit den Einhörnern“, sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken.  
  
„Desweg'n werd ich die Flubberwürmer trotzdem nich' aus'm Lehrplan nehm'n“, beharrte er. Ohne die Flubberwürmer wäre sein Boden im Garten nicht annähernd so locker. Sie waren ein wichtiger Teil der Natur und irgendwann würde es jemanden geben, der das genauso sah wie er. Spätestens wenn Rose nach Hogwarts kam, das hatte er im Gefühl.  
  
„Sollst du ja auch gar nicht“, beschwichtigte Hermine ihn und lief die paar Stufen des Schlossportals hinauf. „Du machst das wunderbar, ehrlich.“ Sie winkte ihn zu sich herab und als er diesem Wink mit gerunzelter Stirn folgte, drehte sie seinen Kopf herum und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die daraufhin sofort feuerrot anlief. „Dankeschön fürs Abholen und Herbringen.“  
  
„Dafür … nich'“, murmelte er und spielte verlegen mit seinen Fingern.  
  
Hermine lachte leise. „Bis bald, Hagrid!“  
  
„Bis dann!“ Er sah ihr nach, wie sie in der von Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Eingangshalle verschwand und wartete, bis die Tür mit einem Rumms ins Schloss fiel. Dann seufzte er schwer und tastete gedankenverloren nach dem Kuss, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte.  
  
Erst als Fang neben ihm leise bellte, riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich vom Schlossportal ab. „Na komm, Fang! Das Hippogreif-Gehege wartet.“ Der Saurüde kläffte zweimal, dann preschte er ins Halbdunkel davon.

* * *

  
Hermine lief die Treppen hinauf, nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und zückte sogar ihren Zauberstab, um eine der Treppen aufzuhalten, die sich gerade in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehen wollte. Die Ruhe, mit der sie in Hagrids Gesellschaft das Gelände überquert hatte, war restlos verschwunden; er wusste nichts von Roses Krankheit und sie wollte auch nicht, dass er davon erfuhr. Noch nicht. Nicht solange es Hoffnung gab. So absurd es auch sein mochte, der Halbriese mit den schwarzen Knopfaugen weckte in ihr stets das Bedürfnis, ihn vor jeglicher Ungerechtigkeit zu schützen.  
  
Und Roses Erkrankung war mehr als ungerecht.  
  
Als sie endlich das Stockwerk erreicht hatte, in dem Professor Flitwick sein Büro hatte, war sie völlig außer Atem und musste sich einen Moment lang gegen ein Fenstersims lehnen. Ihr Blick glitt hinaus auf die Ländereien, die durch das alte Glas schlierenartig und unscharf aussahen. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne war schwächer geworden und von einem intensiven Glutrot zu einem Violett abgekühlt, das die Nacht hinter sich herzog.  
  
Schließlich ging sie in normalem Tempo weiter und wischte sich ein letztes Mal die Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht, ehe sie an der Tür des Zauberkunstprofessors klopfte.  
  
„Herein!“  
  
Hermine drückte die schwere Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum, der heute – im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Besuch – aufgeräumt war. Professor Flitwick saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Professor McGonagall auf der anderen Seite der Tischplatte. Beide sahen ihr mit roten Wangen entgegen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich war nicht zu Hause und Ron musste erst Rose unterbringen, ehe er mir Bescheid geben konnte.“ Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und wischte unauffällig ihre feuchten Hände am Umhang ab, ehe sie ihre ehemaligen Lehrer begrüßte.  
  
„Nicht der Rede wert“, entgegnete Filius und bot ihr den zweiten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. „Tee?“  
  
„Ähm … haben Sie auch Kürbissaft?“ Ihr war furchtbar warm, das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein heißes Getränk.  
  
„Sicher. Libby!“ Eine Hauselfe erschien neben dem Schreibtisch und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Mann auf, der sie in der Körpergröße kaum überragte. „Bring uns doch bitte eine Kanne Kürbissaft.“  
  
„Sofort, Sir.“ Mit einem Knall verschwand die Elfe wieder.  
  
Hermine wandte sich den Pergamenten zu, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. „Sie haben also das Rätsel gelöst?“  
  
„Ich hoffe es“, entgegnete der Zauberkunstprofessor und rutschte dichter an den Tisch. „Als Minerva mir sagte, dass die Ziffern eckig geschrieben waren, war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis zur Lösung.“ Er schob ihr ein Pergament entgegen, auf dem die beiden Zahlenreihen auf dieselbe eckige Art geschrieben standen wie auf dem schimmernden Feld auf Professor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Sehen Sie, Hermine, eckig geschriebene Ziffern können genauso gut Buchstaben darstellen. Die Null wird zum O, die Fünf zum S.“  
  
„Aber … selbst wenn man die Ziffern als Buchstaben liest, ergeben sie keinen Sinn.“  
  
Neben ihr nahm Professor McGonagall ihre Tasse auf und nippte daran, wie um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.  
  
„So nicht, nein“, stimmte Professor Flitwick derweil zu. „Doch knickt man das Pergament in der Mitte der oberen und in der Mitte der unteren Reihe und legt die obere Hälfte an die untere, dann ergibt sich ein Wort.“ Er tat, was er gesagt hatte und die obere Hälfte der ersten Zeile schmiegte sich an die untere Hälfte der zweiten.  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Da die Ziffern mit der Hand geschrieben waren und die mittleren Striche nicht alle exakt lagen, passte es nicht ganz genau, doch trotzdem konnte sie das Wort 'Florfliege' daraus erkennen – lediglich dem R fehlten die untere Hälfte.  
  
„Natürlich“, murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn. „In die Lücke gehört ein R.“  
  
„Davon gehe ich aus.“ Er nickte. „Wir haben es noch nicht ausprobiert. Da Sie es waren, die die Rätsel bis hierher gelöst haben, hielten wir es für angebracht, dass Sie auch das letzte lösen.“  
  
„Oh, das … wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“ Hermine spürte, wie ihr noch mehr Hitze in die Wangen stieg.  
  
„Doch, doch“, schaltete sich da Professor McGonagall zum ersten Mal ins Gespräch ein. „Abgesehen von der sentimentalen Seite dieser Geste wissen wir nicht, ob die Rätsel alle von derselben Person gelöst werden müssen, um Zugang zu erhalten. Zuzutrauen wäre es Severus …“  
  
Professor Flitwick kicherte verstohlen. „Wie auch immer, wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Lasst uns nach unten gehen.“

* * *

  
In dem verborgenen Labor war es kühl und da Hermine bei ihrem letzten Besuch kaum etwas angerührt hatte, wirkte es noch immer, als wäre seit einem Jahrzehnt niemand mehr hier gewesen. Sie musste ihren Tatendrang zügeln, während sie sich durch die Tische schlängelte und den höher gelegenen Bereich der Arbeitsecke betrat. Die Fackeln flammten auf und der Hitzeschwall war für einen Moment so intensiv, dass sie nach ihren Augenbrauen tastete.  
  
Die Professoren blieben vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, Minerva mit verschränkten Armen und Filius erwartungsvoll auf seinen Füßen wippend.  
  
„Auf ein Neues“, murmelte Hermine, versuchte ihre zitternden Finger mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu beruhigen und lehnte sich mit der linken Hand auf die Schreibtischplatte, während sie mit dem Zauberstab den Buchstaben auf das hell leuchtende freie Feld zeichnete.  
  
Im ersten Moment passierte gar nichts, doch dann vollzog das magische Eingabefeld dieselbe Wandlung wie Professor Flitwick kurz vorher mit dem Pergament. Die beiden mittleren Hälften der Zahlenreihen verschwanden und die obere und untere setzten sich zu dem Wort zusammen, das wie ein Pingpongball in Hermines Kopf umhersprang.  
  
„Sie hatten recht!“, wisperte sie mit großen Augen, als der Schutzzauber sich mit einem zarten Vibrieren der Luft auflöste. Es funktionierte. Die Lösung war richtig! Sie fing beinahe an zu weinen, weil die Erleichterung so groß war. Bald würde sie Rose helfen können!  
  
„Immer wieder ein Vergnügen, Severus“, sagte Filius und neigte den Kopf, ehe er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und das Labor verließ.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach, doch Professor McGonagall lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den fremden Schreibtisch, indem sie näher kam. Sie zog den Stuhl unter der Arbeitsplatte hervor und nahm Platz. Ihre Finger zitterten wieder, als sie die Pergamentstapel auf der Tischplatte heranzog und sie durchblätterte, während sie sie überflog.  
  
Eine Seite nach der anderen blätterte Hermine um und mit jeder davon schwand die Euphorie, die sie eben empfunden hatte. „Nein“, flüsterte sie. „Nein, nein, nein …“ Mit jeder Seite sank sie ein bisschen weiter in sich zusammen, sank die Taubheit tiefer in ihren Geist und fiepte lauter in ihren Ohren. Dafür stieg die Verzweiflung in ihr auf wie Hochwasser, raubte ihr den Atem und das letzte bisschen festen Grund unter den Füßen. Schließlich schloss sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen.  
  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Professor McGonagall, die sich auch gerade hatte verabschieden wollen, sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
  
Hermine presste die Zähne aufeinander bis es wehtat, während ihr Herzschlag in ihrem Kopf pulsierte wie ein verdammtes Metronom. Zeichen. Nur irgendwelche Zeichen. Keine Buchstaben, keine Runen, nur Zeichen. Und nicht nur das: Die Zeichen bewegten sich auch wild über das Pergament. Selbst wenn sie herausfinden würde, welches Zeichen für welchen Buchstaben stünde, könnte sie die Pergamente nicht dekodieren, weil sie ständig ihre Positionen änderten.  
  
Etwas in Hermine zerriss. Sie konnte es spüren. Vielleicht war es der letzte Geduldsfaden, den sie wie ein brüchiges Haar zwischen all die Probleme ihres Lebens gespannt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch ihr Nervenkostüm, das in letzter Zeit immer dünner und fadenscheiniger geworden war. Ihr Ruhepol verrutschte, ihre Hoffnung löste sich auf und plötzlich war die Büchse der Pandora einfach nur noch eine dämliche alte Büchse, die nicht halten konnte, was sie versprochen hatte.  
  
Sie atmete scharf aus und schichtete die Pergamente wieder sauber übereinander, so penibel, dass die brodelnde Wut in jeder einzelnen Bewegung steckte. „Sie sind codiert.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Professor Snape war offensichtlich paranoid, denn er hat vielleicht einzelne seiner Experimente detailliert protokolliert, aber er hat die Unterlagen mit einem Zauber geschützt, den vermutlich nur er selbst aufheben kann!“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, während sie es sagte.  
  
Die Direktorin kam nun doch um den Schreibtisch herum, kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete das oben liegende Pergament. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Das hilft mir nicht!“, entgegnete Hermine heftig. „Rose stirbt! Ethan stirbt! Uns läuft die Zeit davon und dieser paranoide … _Mistkerl _schützt seine Experimente wie Fort Knox? _Warum_?“ Laut knarrend schob sie den Stuhl zurück und sprang auf die Beine.  
  
Professor McGonagall trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie wütend an ihr vorbei stürmte. „Hermine!“, rief sie ihr hinterher.  
  
Doch diese hörte sie kaum. Sie durchquerte das Labor, scherte sich nicht darum, dass sie gegen einen der Tische stieß. Sie hörte nur das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und spürte die Wut, die in ihrem Bauch rumorte. Sie hatte Stunden in diesen Räumen verbracht, hatte ein Rätsel nach dem anderen gelöst und was hatte es gebracht?  
  
Noch – mehr – Rätsel!  
  
Sie verließ die Räume ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, lief die Kerkertreppen hinauf und fand sich in der Eingangshalle wieder, ehe sie wusste, was sie tat. Der Weg über die Ländereien war danach nur noch ein Katzensprung und als hätten die Schutzbanne gespürt, dass sie sich eigenhändig ein Loch hinein brennen würde, wenn es nötig wäre, tat sich ein Durchgang vor ihr auf, den sie mit ausladenden Schritten durchquerte. Dann disapparierte sie.  
  
Die Orte, an die man gelangte, wenn man beim Apparieren kein klares Ziel vor Augen hatte, waren überraschend (sofern man sie denn in einem Stück erreichte). Sie waren es vor allem für jene, auf die man am Ziel traf. In Hermines Fall war es eine alte Hexe mit den klarsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Grau wie ein Sommergewitter und genauso wohltuend. Sie hörte auf den Namen Moira und ließ vor Schreck ihren Wasserkessel fallen, als Hermine urplötzlich in ihrer Küche auftauchte.  
  
„Hermine!“, keuchte sie und presste sich die flache Hand auf die Brust, während sie ein Stück nach hinten stolperte und mit dem Rücken gegen den Rand der Arbeitsplatte stieß.  
  
„Ver… Verzeihung“, hauchte Hermine, die sich irritiert umsah und deren Wut mit einem Schlag verschwand. „Hast du … keine Appariersperre auf dein Haus gelegt?“  
  
Moira sah sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „ _Du _apparierst gedankenlos durchs Land und _ich _hab selbst Schuld?“, fragte sie spitz.  
  
Hermines Gesicht wurde heiß. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es … Entschuldige.“ Sie nahm den Kessel vom Boden und wischte das Wasser mit einem Zauberspruch fort, dann stand sie da und rang die Hände. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um alte Freunde zu besuchen. Sie musste … einen klaren Kopf kriegen und irgendwie weitermachen. Sie musste …  
  
„Nun sag mir nicht, ihr habt wieder Probleme“, seufzte Moira in diesem Moment und legte ihre faltige Hand auf Hermines.  
  
„Ähm … Nein. Jedenfalls … nicht solche.“  
  
Mit _solche_ meinte Hermine die Probleme, die sie und Ron etwa zwei Jahre vor Roses Geburt gehabt hatten. Sie hatte viel gearbeitet, er hatte viel gearbeitet. Und obwohl ihre Arbeitsbereiche sich überschnitten (sie war beteiligt an der Ausarbeitung der Gesetze, deren Einhaltung Ron durchzusetzen versuchte), hatten sie sich irgendwann nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt. Es hatte nicht einmal mehr zum Streiten gereicht. Sie hatten gemeinsam einen Krieg durchgestanden und waren am Alltag gescheitert.  
  
Hermine war davor zu Moira geflüchtet. Sie war ihre Ausbilderin gewesen und hatte ihren Posten schließlich an Hermine abgetreten, um in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Da Hermines Eltern beschlossen hatten, in Australien zu bleiben, und Rons Familie (welche dummerweise ihre beste Freundin mit einbezog) ihr kaum die Zeit gelassen hätte, die sie gebraucht hatte, war Moira die Einzige gewesen, bei der sie damals eine Weile lang hatte unterkommen können.  
  
Also hatte sie Woche um Woche hier verbracht und auf die Antworten gewartet, nach denen sie suchte. Moira hatte ihr dabei geholfen, sie zu finden. In stundenlangen Gesprächen und zwischen vielen, vielen Tränen.  
  
„Dann ist ja anscheinend etwas von meinen vergangenen Reden in deinem Kopf hängen geblieben“, riss Moiras Stimme sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Hermine schnaubte leise. „Ja, die sind hängen geblieben …“ Im Vergleich zu den Problemen, die sie jetzt hatten, kamen ihr die von damals beinahe albern vor. Wenn es doch wieder nur darum ginge, dass Ron und sie sich verloren hatten …  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Moira und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Arbeitsplatte ab.  
  
Ganz tief holte Hermine Luft, ließ sie dann aber ungenutzt wieder entweichen. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Moira gesprochen; sie schämte sich regelrecht dafür, jetzt plötzlich einfach hier aufzutauchen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hergekommen bin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, das war … keine bewusste Entscheidung“, sagte sie. „Eigentlich hab ich gar keine Zeit, hier zu sein …“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Moira kniff die Augen ein bisschen zusammen. „Hm“, machte sie. Und dann: „Das sieht mir nach einem Johannisbeertee-Notfall aus. Gib mir ein paar Minuten.“  
  
„Nein, bitte … Ich muss wirklich gehen, Moira!“  
  
„Musst du nicht“, entgegnete sie, ohne Hermine anzusehen. „Setz dich, am besten nach draußen. Du siehst so aus, als hättest du schon zu lange keine frische Luft mehr geschnappt.“  
  
„Aber …“  
  
Nun warf sie ihr doch einen scharfen Blick zu. „Hast du jemanden blutend oder erstickend zurückgelassen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann setz dich! Die Welt wird sich auch eine Stunde lang ohne dich weiterdrehen.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. Rieb sich die Stirn. „Also gut.“ Während Moira frisches Wasser aufsetzt, verließ sie die Küche und trat vor das kleine Cottage, das nah genug am Meer stand, dass einem der salzige Geruch um die Nase wehte. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sie sich auf die Bank neben der Haustür und schloss trotz ihrer Ruhelosigkeit die Augen. Sie war so müde, jetzt wo die Wut verschwunden war … Sie wünschte, sie wäre geblieben. Alles war einfacher, wenn sie wütend war. Einfacher jedenfalls als die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Tatsache, dass sich jeder Weg, der sich ihr zu bieten schien, als verdammte Sackgasse entpuppte. Der Wind pfiff kühl durch ihren dünnen Umhang und ließ ihre Haare flattern. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus.  
  
Moira trug nur ihren luftigen Pullover, als sie nach draußen kam, ihr eine Tasse reichte und sich zu ihr setzte. „Also, was ist los?“  
  
Hermine seufzte, trank einen Schluck Tee. Das säuerliche Aroma breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus, ehe es sich in ein wahres Feuerwerk aus Nuancen verwandelte. Für einen Moment war sie von diesem Geschmack so überwältigt, dass sie die Augen schloss. „Ehrlich, ich hab diesen Tee vermisst“, murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Moira nickte. „Der Tee ist wirklich ziemlich großartig. Aber das war nicht die Frage.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Aber sie hasste es, jemandem von Roses Krankheit zu erzählen. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal an, als hätte sie versagt. Und manchmal bildete sie sich ein, dass die anderen sie auch genau so ansahen. Als wäre sie nicht gut genug gewesen. Was, wenn Moira sie genauso ansehen würde? „Ich ähm … weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, sagte Hermine schließlich, den Blick auf die wogenden Gräser und den sturmgrauen Himmel gerichtet. Und dann flossen die Worte doch aus ihr heraus.

* * *

  
„Deine Freundin hat recht“, sagte Moira später, als sie mit einer Decke in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich in den alten Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte, den Hermine zuvor mit einem Zauber dupliziert hatte.  
  
„Womit?“, fragte Hermine und rieb sich die juckenden Augen. Sie musste bald aufbrechen, sonst würde sie die Apparation nicht mehr schaffen. Sie hatte ohnehin schon genug Zeit geopfert, nur um mit jemandem zu reden, der ihr auch nicht helfen konnte.  
  
„Du musst auf dich aufpassen“, unterbrach sie Hermines Überlegungen und griff nach dem Sherry, den sie sich als Betthupferl eingeschenkt hatte. „Rose wird es nicht besser gehen, wenn du vorher zusammenbrichst.“  
  
„Ich muss mich um sie kümmern, ich bin ihre Mutter. Ich muss … ihr irgendwie helfen …“  
  
Moira sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du bist nicht allmächtig, Hermine. Möglicherweise gibt es keinen Weg, um deiner Tochter zu helfen.“  
  
„Den muss es geben“, beharrte Hermine. „Ich werde sie jedenfalls nicht einfach so sterben lassen! Bevor dieser Tumor mein Kind bekommt, muss er erst mal mich kleinkriegen.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Hermine scharf.  
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Liebchen.“  
  
„ _Ich_ bin es nicht, um die man sich Sorgen machen muss! Es geht mir gut! Und ich sollte jetzt gehen“, grollte sie und stand auf.  
  
Moira schnaubte. „Du _solltest _dir mal eine Nacht Ruhe gönnen, das ist es, was du tun solltest!“  
  
„In meinem Leben gibt es keine ruhigen Nächte mehr, Moira! Mein Kind stirbt!“  
  
Eine Falte erschien zwischen Moiras Augenbrauen. „Das habe ich begriffen! Aber wenn du so weitermachst, stirbst du noch vor ihr.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Wenn ich vorher einen Weg finde, um sie zu retten, ist es mir recht“, sagte sie dann bitter.  
  
„Und was wenn nicht?“  
  
„Darüber kann ich nicht nachdenken.“  
  
„Nein, kannst du nicht …“ Sie wandte den Blick ab und trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Sherry.  
  
„Dann sag _du _mir doch, was ich tun soll!“, fuhr Hermine sie an, obwohl sie wusste, dass das unfair war. „Du scheinst ja so gut zu wissen, wie man sich um sein Kind kümmert!“  
  
Moira sah sie scharf an. „Ich habe vielleicht keine Ahnung, wie man sich um ein Kind kümmert, aber ich weiß verflucht gut, wie man sich durch derart bittere Zeiten beißt! Und ich kann dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass es kein Vergnügen ist, im St.-Mungos aufzuwachen, weil man sich zu viel abverlangt hat.“  
  
Hermine schluckte, als Moiras Worte den großen Ballon voll Wut in ihrem Bauch zerstachen wie eine Nadel.  
  
„Lass es nicht soweit kommen, Hermine. Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis man sich davon erholt hat.“  
  
„Es … tut mir leid“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Hm“, machte Moira wieder, schürzte die Lippen. „Bleib heute Nacht hier. Nur heute Nacht! Sag deinem Mann Bescheid und gönn dir mal ein paar ruhige Stunden. Er wird schon eine Weile lang ohne dich klarkommen, genauso wie deine Tochter.“  
  
„Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen“, sagte Hermine kläglich. Dass sie schon seit Stunden hier war und niemandem gesagt hatte, wo sie war, war doch schon schlimm genug.  
  
Moira schnaubte. „Was genau bezweckst du mit deinen Einwänden? Hoffst du, ich würde dir die Erlaubnis dafür geben, mal eine Pause zu machen? Das wird nicht passieren, Liebchen. Du bist erwachsen, es ist deine Aufgabe, Verantwortung für dich zu übernehmen.“ Sie sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls ins Bett.“ Mit diesen Worten leerte sie ihr Glas, stand auf und ließ sie einfach allein im Wohnzimmer stehen.  
  
Hermine sah ihr mit heftig schlagendem Herzen hinterher. Neben ihr knisterte das Feuer im Kamin, die Hitze leckte über eine Seite ihres Gesichts, während die andere kalt blieb. Minutenlang war ihr Kopf leer und sie schaffte es nicht, irgendetwas zu tun, außer zu atmen und nicht zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Als ihr Puls sich beruhigt hatte und ihre Gedanken so was ähnliches wie geradlinig geworden waren, nahm sie zögerlich eine Prise Flohpulver aus der Dose auf dem Kaminsims und hockte sich vor das Feuer. Sie warf das grüne Pulver hinein und während sich die Flammen verfärbten, nannte sie ihre eigene Adresse.  
  
„Ron?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als der Blick ins Wohnzimmer frei wurde. Es war still und dunkel, doch nach ein paar Momenten fiel ein Lichtstreifen auf den Teppich und kurz darauf trat er in ihr Blickfeld und ging in die Hocke.  
  
„Hermine! Wo bist du? Professor McGonagall war vorhin hier und hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!“  
  
Das Blut pochte in ihren Wangen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab. Ich hab … komplett den Kopf verloren. Ich bin in Schottland bei Moira.“  
  
Sie sah ihn schwer schlucken. „Oh“, machte er und wischte sich über den Mund. „Wie lange wirst du dieses Mal dort bleiben?“, fragte er dann hohl.  
  
„ _Kann_ ich denn hierbleiben?“  
  
Er blinzelte irritiert. „Ähm … Natürlich kannst du das. Ich hab meinen Dienst getauscht, uns geht es gut.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „ _Willst_ du denn dableiben?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Moira sagt, ich … sollte mir mal ein paar ruhige Stunden gönnen, aber … Rose …“  
  
„Es geht ihr gut, Mine! Wirklich! Mach, was Moira gesagt hat. Wir kommen mal eine Nacht ohne dich aus.“  
  
Sie atmete tief aus. „Danke, Ron.“ Trotzdem fühlte sie sich schäbig, nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte und die Flammen sich wieder gelb färbten.

* * *

  
Brutal wurde Rose aus ihren Armen gezerrt. Sie schrie, zappelte, weinte. „Mummy! MUMMY!“ Ihr Kreischen ging Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Sie wollte sie festhalten, streckte ihre Hände nach ihr aus, aber etwas hielt sie fest, sie kam nicht vom Fleck.  
  
„Rose!“, japste sie. Stemmte sich gegen … gegen das, was sie festhielt. „ROSE!“ Aber Rose verschwand einfach. Löste sich auf in der Dunkelheit, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. „NEIN!“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf, rang nach Luft. Keuchte. Wimmerte. Rutschte beinahe vom Bett, als sie versuchte, sich hinzusetzen. Ungeschickt zerrte sie am Ausschnitt ihres Pullovers. Kam auf die Füße, lief los. Sie musste zu Rose! Sie musste sehen, dass …  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz durchriss ihre Gedanken. Sie sog zischend die Luft ein und ihre Hände trafen auf die Lehne eines Stuhls, als sie nach ihrem Zeh tasten wollte. Warum war ein Stuhl im Schlafzimmer? Erst als sie blinzelte und die beiden etwas helleren Rechtecke vor der schwarzen Wand sah, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war bei Moira. Rose war nicht hier. Sie hatte sie allein gelassen.  
  
Ihre Beine wurden weich und Hermine sank auf den Stuhl. Erschrak über sich selbst, als sie sich schluchzen hörte, fuhr sich mit den Fingern in die Haare und barg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Unterarmen, während sie gegen die Tränen und das Grauen ihres Albtraums kämpfte. Es kostete sie einige Minuten, bis sie die Oberhand gewann und die Angst zurückdrängen konnte. Trotzdem klingelte Roses Schreien noch durch ihre Ohren. Sie zog die Nase hoch.  
  
Hermine tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit zu der kleinen Toilette, die es hier im Untergeschoss gab. Schaltete das Licht ein und kniff doch die Augen davor zusammen. Sie waren rot gerändert und geschwollen, als sie sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken ansah. Kaltes Wasser klärte ihre Gedanken. Und weil das Letzte, was sie jetzt tun wollte, weiterschlafen war, sie sich aber auch nicht traute, nach Hause zu apparieren, schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang und verließ leise das Cottage.  
  
Es war kalt in Schottland, Hermine fröstelte. Sie sprach einen Wärmezauber über ihren dünnen Umhang und lief los. Es war ein paar Jahre her, seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, aber sie erinnerte sich an das Dorf und wo was war. Sie war viel herumgelaufen, als sie die paar Wochen hier untergekommen war.  
  
Die Hände tief in die Taschen vergraben, lief sie durch die stillen Straßen des Dorfes. Es musste etwa zwei Uhr morgens sein, alles war still, selbst der Pub hatte geschlossen. Das Fehlen von Straßenlärm drückte auf Hermines Ohren, es war, als wäre sie in ein Vakuum gestolpert. Eine Fledermaus flog durch den Lichtkegel einer Laterne und verschwand in der Dunkelheit dahinter.  
  
Schließlich fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte: Die rote Telefonzelle in der Nähe der Bushaltestelle, von der aus sie damals schon ein paar Mal telefoniert hatte. Hermine zog die Tür auf, deren Knarzen so laut klang, dass sie für einen Moment Angst hatte, es würden gleich überall um sie herum die Lichter in den Fenstern angehen. Aber nichts passierte. Die Luft in der Telefonzelle war stickig und dick, trotzdem ließ sie die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Hermine hatte kein Muggelgeld bei sich, aber sie hatte einen Zauberstab und der tat seinen Dienst heute wie damals. Sie kannte die Nummer auswendig und wartete, bis nach mehrmaligem Knacken die Verbindung auf die andere Seite der Welt aufgebaut wurde.  
  
„Zahnarztpraxis Doktores Granger, mein Name ist Lee, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Hallo Rachel, hier ist Hermine“, sagte sie.  
  
„Oh, hi Hermine!“  
  
„Hi …“ Sie lächelte schwach. „Ist meine Mutter zufällig in der Nähe?“  
  
„Leider nicht, sie hat noch einen Patienten. Kann sie dich zurückrufen?“  
  
„Klar“, sagte Hermine und gab ihr die Nummer der Telefonzelle, in der sie stand. Dann legte sie auf, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Es pochte zwischen ihren Schläfen, ihre Augen brannten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als das Klingeln plötzlich die Stille durchschnitt. „Mum?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich den Hörer ans Ohr gepresst hatte (er wäre ihr beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht).  
  
„Mina? Wo bist du?“  
  
Hermine presste sich eine Hand gegen den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Schluckte und zog die Nase hoch, ehe sie mit belegter Stimme sagte: „In Schottland, bei Moira.“  
  
Ihre Mutter blieb einen Moment lang still. Der Name Moira hatte sich ihr garantiert eingebrannt, sie hatten einige Male von genau dieser Telefonzelle aus miteinander telefoniert, als es zwischen ihr und Ron schwierig gewesen war. „Die Nummer kam mir so bekannt vor …“, murmelte sie schließlich. Und dann lauter: „Was ist passiert, Mina?“  
  
In kurzen Sätzen erzählte Hermine ihr, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Von ihrer Kündigung, Hollys Vorschlag, Professor McGonagalls Brief und all den Hoffnungen, die sie sich gemacht hatte und die Snape mit seiner Paranoia weggewischt hatte.  
  
Ihre Mutter seufzte leise. „Lassen sich diese Unterlagen denn nicht magisch dekodieren?“  
  
Wieder zog Hermine die Nase hoch. „Ich weiß es nicht, Mum. Vielleicht …“ Sie hoffte es. Sie hoffte es so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtat, denn sie hoffte es gegen besseres Wissen und es war anstrengend, diesen einen Gedanken zu verdrängen: Snape hatte niemals etwas anders als gründlich gemacht, warum hätte er hier damit anfangen sollen? Dieser Gedanke presste sich wie ein Pistolenlauf gegen ihre Schläfe, seitdem sie die tanzenden Zeichen entdeckt hatte, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand den Abzug ziehen würde – nur würde es nicht sie sein, die dann starb. Ein Zittern durchfuhr sie so heftig, dass sie beinahe den Hörer fallenließ, als die Fassade der Entschlossenheit, die sie allen gegenüber trug, die es wagten, an ihr zu zweifeln, in sich zusammenfiel. Hier in dieser Telefonzelle, mit einem Hörer in der Hand, an dessen anderem Ende ihre Mum war, zerbrach Hermine in ihre Einzelteile und all die Ängste, die sie sonst nicht zu denken wagte, quollen an die Oberfläche. „Aber … Aber was, wenn nicht, Mum? Was soll ich tun, wenn es nicht geht?“ Sie schloss die Augen und mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Was soll ich … Was soll ich bloß tun, Mummy?“, flüsterte sie und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Oh Mina“, sagte ihre Mutter verzweifelt.  
  
„I-Ich hab solche Angst …“  
  
„Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Ich weiß …“ Sie klang, als würde sie selbst gegen die Tränen kämpfen.  
  
„Was, we-enn ich … sie n-nicht retten ka-ann?“ Ihre Beine gaben nach, aber das Kabel des Telefons war nicht lang genug, um vom Boden aus telefonieren zu können, also presste sie ihre freie Hand gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand der Telefonzelle und versuchte, sich irgendwie auf den Beinen zu halten. Für ein paar gefühlt unendlich lange Sekunden fiepste es in ihren Ohren so laut, dass sie nichts mehr hören konnte.  
  
„… mir zu, Mina. Mina, hörst du mich? Mina!“, drang irgendwann die Stimme ihrer Mutter wieder durch den Nebel, der sich um sie gelegt hatte.  
  
„Ja“, japste Hermine und blinzelte.  
  
„Sie wird nicht sterben, Mina! Es wird alles gut!“  
  
„Aber wie, Mum?“, fragte Hermine schwach und schob sich an der Wand der Telefonzelle hoch, bis sie wieder aufrecht stand. „Wie soll alles gut werden?“  
  
„Es wird sich ein Weg finden, diese Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln! Ich glaub ganz fest daran, Mina. Und ich glaub an dich!“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Schwieg. Auf einmal war es ganz still in ihr. Wie das Meer nach einem Tsunami. Alles lag in Trümmern, aber es war still und klar und sie konnte auf einmal wieder atmen. Es war keine gute Stille und die Luft brannte in ihren Lungen, aber es ging und … irgendwie würde sie weitermachen. Weil … einfach weil es niemand sonst tun konnte, oder? Es gab … nur sie. Alle glaubten an sie. Sie konnte nicht …  
  
„Mina?“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ja“, sagte sie hohl und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Du hast recht, Mum. I-Ich werd einen Weg finden …“

* * *

  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, nahm sie nicht den Umweg über die Ländereien, sondern reiste direkt über den Kamin in Professor McGonagalls Büro an. Die Direktorin saß mit einigen Pergamenten an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu ihr, nicht minder missbilligend als in dem Moment, in dem Hermine die Schuld für den Trollzwischenfall im ersten Schuljahr auf ihre Kappe genommen hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall“, begrüßte Hermine sie und ballte hinter einigen Falten ihres Umhanges die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, entgegnete die Schulleiterin und legte die Feder ab. „Haben Sie sich etwas erholt?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich.“ Sie sagte es, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dabei kribbelte ihr Gesicht von all den Zaubern, die sie benutzt hatte, um so aussehen zu können, als hätte sie geschlafen. Was sie nicht hatte. Nicht mehr eine Minute, nachdem sie aus ihrem Albtraum aufgewacht war.  
  
„Schön. Ich nehme also an, dass Sie es noch einmal mit der Herausforderung aufnehmen wollen, die Professor Snape uns hinterlassen hat.“ Es war keine Frage.  
  
„Ja, das will ich. Ich hab ja auch gar keine andere Wahl.“ Noch mehr Kraft floss in ihre Fäuste.  
  
Professor McGonagall lächelte freudlos. „Nein, haben Sie nicht.“ Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Da ich damit gerechnet habe, Sie bald wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, habe ich die Unterlagen gestern Filius gegeben. Wenn jemand eine Idee hat, wie man diesen Schutzzauber brechen kann, dann er. Sie finden ihn in seinem Klassenzimmer.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor.“ Hermine wagte sich ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum, zwang ihre rechte Hand zur Entspannung und streckte sie ihrer früheren Lehrerin entgegen.  
  
„Nichts zu danken, Hermine.“ Professor McGonagall ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand und bedeckte den Handschlag noch dazu mit ihrer Linken. Kraft und Wärme vermischten sich und flossen ein Stück Hermines Arm hinauf. Sie holte tief Luft. „Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, den Kindern zu helfen, dann hat sich jedes Zögern gelohnt.“  
  
„Ja, so ist es wohl. Ich mach mich dann besser mal gleich auf den Weg.“ Sie löste ihre Hand aus dem Griff und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Viel Erfolg!“  
  
„Danke“, entgegnete Hermine und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, „für alles.“


	7. Apachen

If you're searching for reasons  
follow the signs.  
Keep running in my direction  
or we'll run out of time.  
I know it's not easy  
but we've come this far.  
Forgiveness is a revelation.  
Let me love you now  
for who we are.  
  
 _(Rae Garvey – I can't stand the Silence)_

  
Die Tür zur Intensivstation glitt auf und Evie sah sich instinktiv nach dem Besucher um. Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht, als sie Ron erkannte. Er sah heute noch genauso deplatziert in diesem grünen Kittel aus wie gestern.  
  
„Hey“, begrüßte er sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, kaum hörbar über das Piepen der Geräte. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran; vom Krach der Stuhlbeine auf dem Linoleumboden wachte der Vater des kleinen Mädchens im Bett nebenan auf und rutschte unbehaglich herum, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte.  
  
„Hey“, entgegnete Evie schließlich, als es – vom Piepen einmal abgesehen – wieder ruhig geworden war. „Was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert?“  
  
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Oder doch. Irgendwie schon. Aber eigentlich bin ich hier, damit du mal nach Hause kannst.“ Er lächelte schief.  
  
„Ist Hermine noch unterwegs?“, fragte sie weiter und ignorierte sein Angebot. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Sie wollte bei Ethan sein. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, ihm diese OP anzutun, also sollte sie das genauso aushalten wie er, oder? Er konnte auch nicht nach Hause gehen und duschen.  
  
„Ja, nur … nicht so wichtig“, unterbrach Ron ihre Gedanken.  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und Rose?“  
  
„Bei meiner Schwester.“  
  
„Und du?“, fragte sie ein bisschen provokant.  
  
„Besorgt.“  
  
„Weswegen?“  
  
Rons Ohren liefen rot an. Bis über seinen Hals erstreckte sich das fleckige Muster und verschwand schließlich im Ausschnitt des Kittels. „Darüber, dass Hermine nicht hier ist, nehme ich an.“ Sein Nuscheln war kaum zu verstehen.  
  
„Warum ist sie denn nicht hier?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Fragst du immer so viel?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und strich über Ethans Finger. „Wenn jemand mich so verwirrt wie du …“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Schon okay. Also? Warum bist du hier und Hermine nicht?“  
  
Er holte tief Luft, runzelte die Stirn. „Hermine ist … in Schottland bei einer Freundin. Und ich bin hier, weil sonst Hermine hier wäre und ich dachte, irgendjemand sollte herkommen, um dich für eine Weile abzulösen.“  
  
„Ich will nicht abgelöst werden“, entgegnete Evie, kaum dass er geendet hatte. Als sie das letzte Mal gegangen war und Ethan in Hermines Obhut gelassen hatte, war sie weg gewesen, als sie wiedergekommen war. Sie wusste, dass Hermine gute Gründe dafür gehabt hatte, aber sie trug es ihr trotzdem nach. Sie hatte ihr Ethan anvertraut und Hermine hatte ihn einfach … weitergereicht wie einen Hund. „Warum ist Hermine in Schottland?“  
  
„Ich denke, sie braucht eine Pause.“ Er rieb die Zähne gegeneinander.  
  
„In Schottland?“ Evie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Hermine Freunde in Schottland hatte. Sie hatte ihr nie davon erzählt.  
  
„Ja …“ Er schluckte. „Anscheinend sind die Unterlagen von Snape codiert. Das ähm … Es war wohl zu viel. Sie ist direkt dorthin …“ Er warf dem Mann am Nebenbett einen kurzen Blick zu. „… du weißt schon.“  
  
Evie nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Freunde in Schottland hat.“  
  
„Nur eine … Freundin. Sie ist ihre ehemalige Anleiterin. Hermine ist schon mal bei ihr gewesen, als es ihr zu viel wurde. Bevor Rose geboren wurde.“ Und damit auch bevor Evie sie kennengelernt hatte. „Als wir … uns verloren hatten.“  
  
„Oh.“ Evie schluckte. Sie hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass Hermine und Ron mal derartige Probleme gehabt hatten. Dabei kannte sie sich aus mit dem Verlieren. Seth und sie hatten sich auch verloren. Nein, falsch. Sie hatte ihn verloren, er war einfach gegangen. Weil er es nicht ertragen hatte, einen todkranken Sohn zu haben. Anstatt jede Minute mit ihm zu genießen, war er abgehauen und ignorierte seitdem, dass er überhaupt einen Sohn hatte. Sie wusste nicht mal, wo er war. Ihre Blicke flogen zu Ethan, der noch so klein gewesen war, als Seth sich entschieden hatte zu gehen. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr ähnelte er seinem Vater. Manchmal tat es richtig weh, ihn anzusehen. Sie senkte den Blick. „Tut mir leid“, sagte sie schwach.  
  
Ron nickte, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
„Warum kann …“ Sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe. Aber er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie neugierig an. „Warum kann Hermine ihre Pause nicht mit dir haben? Wenn deine Schwester auf Rose aufpassen kann …“ Wenn sie einen Partner hätte, der ihr zuhören würde, käme es ihr nicht im Traum in den Sinn, Zeit ohne ihn verbringen zu wollen. Sie würde von morgens bis abends mit ihm reden und wahrscheinlich noch im Schlaf.  
  
„Ich … weiß es nicht.“ Er schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Aber ich bin froh, dass sie eine Pause macht. Egal wo. Sie verlangt zu viel von sich. Das macht sie kaputt …“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.  
  
„Roses Tumor macht sie kaputt“, korrigierte Evie ihn wie von allein. „Hermine ist im Krieg. Sie kämpft gegen den Tumor, der in Roses Kopf wächst.“ Genauso wie sie es tat, nur … anders. Sie passte auf Rose auf, wenn Hermine einer Spur nachging. Evie war noch nie gut gewesen im Recherchieren. Sie hatte es versucht, direkt nach Ethans Diagnosestellung, aber sie hatte kaum etwas von dem verstanden, was in den Fachbüchern gestanden hatte. Und dann sie sich so sehr in den Erklärungen für die Texte und den Erklärungen für die Erklärungen verloren, dass sie irgendwann nicht mal mehr gewusst hatte, was sie eigentlich nicht verstanden hatte. Hermine war besser darin, also versuchte Evie, ihr den Rücken freizuhalten. „Sie versucht, einen Weg zu finden.“  
  
„Ich weiß! Das tu ich doch auch!“, sagte Ron defensiv.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Wenn du von ihr verlangst, eine Pause zu machen, dann tust du das nicht. Dann hältst du sie auf. Vielleicht macht sie deswegen eine Pause ohne dich. Weil sie … nicht zugeben will, dass du möglicherweise recht hattest.“  
  
„Aber ich … will doch nur verhindern, sie auch noch zu verlieren …“ Er sah sie gequält an.  
  
„Dann solltest du aufhören, sie aufzuhalten. Entweder kämpfst du mit ihr, oder du bleibst auf der Strecke.“  
  
Ron schluckte schwer und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, und dieser Anblick ließ Evie schwer schlucken.  
  
„Tut mit leid, ich … Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber Hermine ist unsere einzige Chance.“ Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln, als ihr Blick wieder zu Ethan flog. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon …“  
  
„Ich weiß …“  
  
Sie blinzelte mehrmals und zog die Nase hoch. „Geh nach Hause, Ron. Ich will nicht abgelöst werden. Ich bleibe hier.“  
  
„Okay“, hauchte er und stand auf. Sie sah ihm nicht nach, als er ging.

* * *

  
Der Unterricht begann gerade, als Hermine das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst erreichte und sie betrat es zusammen mit einer Gruppe Drittklässler. Sie begegnete Professor Flitwicks Blick, lächelte kurz und setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe, während er zu unterrichten begann.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte über die Hinterköpfe der Kinder. Sie waren so jung … Hermine konnte kaum glauben, wie viele gefährliche Situationen sie in diesem Alter schon erlebt hatte. Die Perspektive veränderte sich wirklich, wenn man selbst Mutter war. Sie hatte das nie glauben wollen, aber hier war sie. Es war gut, dass ihre Eltern nie so richtig verstanden hatten, was sie alles in Hogwarts getan hatte.  
  
Hermine blinzelte. Der Junge in der Reihe vor ihr sah sich immer wieder verstohlen nach ihr um. Dann stieß er seinen Nebenmann an, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und auch der begann, sich nach ihr umzusehen. Hermine rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum.  
  
Als Professor Flitwick die Schüler aufforderte, sich für die praktischen Übungen paarweise zusammenzustellen, sprach einer der beiden sie mit hochroten Wangen an: „Sind Sie Hermine Granger?“  
  
Hermines Augenbrauen zuckten. „Ähm … ja, sozusagen.“  
  
Sie stießen einander mit den Ellbogen an, wirkten ganz aufgeregt und wenig geschickt darin, das vor ihr zu verbergen. Der andere räusperte sich. „Wissen Sie, mein Freund und ich, wir …“  
  
Das hohe Räuspern von Professor Flitwick erklang hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten herum. „Mr Parker, Mr Worth, so sehr ich Ihre Faszination auch nachvollziehen kann … Wären Sie nun bitte so freundlich, sich den Übungen zuzuwenden?“  
  
„Ja, Professor Flitwick“, sagten sie unisono und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Tasche, um den Verkleinerungszauber zu üben, der für heute auf dem Plan stand.  
  
Professor Flitwick wandte sich derweil Hermine zu. „Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Hermine.“  
  
„Aufgeben ist keine Option“, entgegnete sie tonlos.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, sagte er leise. „Aber ich befürchte, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für Sie.“  
  
Hermine atmete tief aus. „Sie konnten den Schutzzauber nicht aufheben.“  
  
„Bisher nicht, nein. Es sieht so aus, als ob tatsächlich nur die Berührung von Severus selbst die Pergamente dekodieren könnte.“  
  
Sie nickte, lehnte sich unauffällig gegen Tisch, als ihr kurz schwindelig wurde.  
  
„Aber auch für mich ist Aufgeben keine Option. Ich habe Ihnen ein Duplikat der Unterlagen angefertigt. Ich dachte, Sie würden sie sicherlich gern mit nach Hause nehmen?“  
  
„Ja, das würde ich tatsächlich gern.“  
  
Er nickte. „Ich werde weiter versuchen, hinter diesen Zauber zu kommen und melde mich bei Ihnen.“  
  
Sie lächelte, auch wenn es sich falsch anfühlte. „Danke, Professor Flitwick.“  
  
„Filius, erinnern Sie sich?“, sagte er und zwinkerte.  
  
„Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie.“ Ihr Gesicht wurde warm.  
  
„Professor Flitwick! Jane hat Evan geschrumpft!“, rief in diesem Moment eine helle Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sollen die Äpfel auf Ihren Tischen schrumpfen, nicht Ihre Tischnachbarn!“, sagte er laut und ging sich um den Schüler kümmern, der gerade genauso groß war wie sein Übungsobjekt.

* * *

  
Als Ron nach Hause kam, hatte Hermine schon eine ganze Weile am Küchentisch gesessen und über Snapes Unterlagen gebrütet. Mit juckenden Augen sah sie von den tanzenden Zeichen auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
  
Ron schielte am Türrahmen vorbei wie ein kleiner Junge, der schon seit ein paar Stunden hätte schlafen sollen und stattdessen lieber seine Eltern beobachtete. Hermine lächelte und legte ihren Kugelschreiber weg. „Du bist spät.“  
  
„Musst du gerade sagen“, murmelte er mit einem halben Lächeln.  
  
Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Muss es nicht, wenn es geholfen hat. Hat es geholfen?“  
  
„Ja“, log sie und lächelte.  
  
Er nickte, hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe und kam zu ihr; der Stuhl schabte über den Boden, als er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich war … unterwegs heute. Rose ist bei Harry und Ginny. Als ich sie eben abholen wollte, schlief sie schon. Da wollte ich sie nicht wecken.“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander für den kurzen Moment, in dem sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammenzog. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Rose nicht bei Ron war, dann hätte sie … Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ginny weiß ja, wie sie uns im Notfall erreichen kann“, beruhigte sie sich selbst.  
  
„Ja, sie kennt sich aus.“ Er stützte das Kinn in die Hand und schaute auf die Pergamente hinab, die sie über den Küchentisch ausgebreitet hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er eines davon zu sich um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Snape von den Apachen abstammte.“  
  
Hermine lächelte müde, denn den Gedanken hatte sie auch gehabt, während sie versucht hatte, den Schutzzauber aufzuheben. „ _Ich _wusste gar nicht, dass du dich mit Indianerstämmen auskennst.“  
  
„Natürlich kenn ich mich aus!“, entgegnete Ron entrüstet. „Indianer sind klasse. Die einzigen Bücher, die ich freiwillig gelesen habe, handelten von Indianern. Und bevor Percy steif und langweilig wurde, haben wir im Sommer Cowboys und Indianer auf dem Feld hinter dem Fuchsbau gespielt.“  
  
Hermine seufzte. Es brauchte nur Stichwörter wie _Sommer _und _Fuchsbau_ und schon hatte sie den Geruch des frisch abgeernteten Feldes in der Nase, spürte die Hitze der Sonne auf ihrer Haut und das Prickeln von Rons Küssen in ihrem Nacken. „Ich vermisse den Sommer.“  
  
„Ja, ich auch.“ Er fing ihren Blick ein und für ein paar Sekunden war es, als wären sie immer noch achtzehn, sorgenfrei und unbedarft. Als wäre Schottland nie passiert und der Tumor in Roses Kopf nie gewachsen. Für ein paar wertvolle Sekunden konnte Hermine atmen, ohne dieses Gewicht auf ihrer Brust. Dann blinzelte Ron und besann sich wieder auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. „Kann ich dir hierbei helfen?“  
  
Sie schluckte und drückte ihre Rücken durch. „Ich denke nicht, nein.“ Der Stuhl knackte, als sie sich nach vorne beugte. Instinktiv hielt sie inne und lauschte auf Rose, bis ihr einfiel, dass die gar nicht da war. Sie rieb sich die Augen; der Wachtrank, von dem sie sich dieses Mal gleich ein paar mehr Phiolen besorgt hatte, verlor allmählich seine Wirkung. „Professor Flitwick versucht einen Weg zu finden, um den Schutzzauber aufzuheben, vorher kann man nichts damit anfangen.“  
  
„Und du versuchst, ihm zuvorzukommen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
  
„Nein, nur …“ Sie atmete langsam aus. „Ich versuche, einen Weg zu finden, Ron. Ich _muss_ einfach einen Weg finden.“  
  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und als sie ihn ansah, sagte er: „Das war nicht böse gemeint, Mine.“  
  
Sie strich über den Schmierzettel, auf dem sie Zauber notiert hatte, die nicht funktioniert hatten. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin …“ Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre mal nicht so … kompliziert.“  
  
Ron schluckte. Der Griff um ihre Finger wurde fester. „Wenn du … meine Hilfe irgendwie gebrauchen kannst, musst du es nur sagen. Das weißt du, oder? Ich … ich … will dich nicht aufhalten.“ Er schürzte die Lippen und eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm in die Augen, als er den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Beiläufig wischte er sie fort.  
  
„Du hältst mich nicht auf“, sagte sie und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine. „Du kümmerst dich um Rose, du bist für mich da, du akzeptierst meine kleinen Eskapaden …“ Sie spürte, wie ihr eine zarte Röte in die Wangen stieg.  
  
„Ist das Mindeste …“  
  
Für einen Moment kehrte Ruhe ein in der Küche. Es war so still, wie sie es seit Roses Geburt nicht mehr erlebt hatten, und dieser Gedanke stach wie Feuer in ihrem Gehirn, denn vielleicht würde es bald … Hermine schob den Gedanken resolut von sich, atmete langsam aus. Die Flamme der Kerze, in deren Licht Hermine gearbeitet hatte, flackerte. „Du hilfst mir, Ron. Wenn du mich nicht ab und zu daran erinnern würdest, würde ich vermutlich vergessen zu essen. Oder zu duschen. Oder zu atmen.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Er schmunzelte. „Ich erinnere dich gern daran zu atmen.“  
  
„Danke.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn, zögerlich, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wollte, nachdem sie gestern einfach so abgehauen war. Aber er erwiderte ihren Kuss so selbstverständlich wie immer.  
  
„Wir ähm … haben die Wohnung für uns“, sagte er, als sie sich zurückzog, die Stimme eine Nuance tiefer als zuvor.  
  
„Stimmt.“ Sie lächelte wacklig.  
  
„Und unser Bett auch.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wollen wir … das auszunutzen oder bist du zu müde?“ Rons Daumen strich über ihren Handrücken, während seine Ohren rot anliefen.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und dachte darüber nach. Eigentlich _war_ sie müde, schrecklich müde. Aber sie wusste, was sie im Schlaf finden würde. Mehr Albträume, mehr Unruhe, mehr Schmerz. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie das noch eine Nacht lang aushalten konnte. Irgendwo im Schrank im Bad stand noch eine Phiole Traumlos-Schlaftrank. Hermine räumte sie jedes Mal zur Seite, wenn sie nach Seife oder Shampoo suchte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch haltbar war, aber sie würde sie nachher nehmen und sich _wirklich _mal eine Nacht Ruhe gönnen. Nur eine Nacht …  
  
Aber bis dahin klang es verlockend, sich von Ron auf andere Gedanken bringen zu lassen. Und er hatte eine Entschuldigung für letzte Nacht verdient. „Schlafen kann ich, wenn ich tot bin“, murmelte Hermine also und er schnaubte. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich auf die Beine ziehen, pustete im Vorbeigehen die Kerze aus und folgte ihm durch die Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

  
Etwa eine Stunde später lag Hermine in Rons Arm, die Wange auf seiner Brust und den Blick in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers gerichtet. Schemenhaft hoben sich Schrank und Kommode, das Fenster und die Tür vom Schwarz ab. Rons Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.  
  
Ein zärtliches Liebesspiel war es gewesen, das sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Es war lange her, dass Hermine sich so gefühlt hatte. So berauscht, als hätte sie das Tor zum Paradies mit ihren Fingerspitzen gestreift. Jetzt war sie träge und müde, der Schlaf wartete hinter der nächsten Ecke und hatte Albträume im Gepäck. Sie konnte sie jetzt schon spüren, deswegen kämpfte sie dagegen an.  
  
Die Symbole, über denen sie den ganzen Tag gesessen hatte, tanzten durch ihren Kopf. Vermischt mit Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit. Sie dachte an Professor Snape, hatte sogar seine Stimme im Ohr und versuchte, diesen zynischen und bitteren Mann in Einklang zu bringen mit den Details, die sie nach dem Krieg und in den letzten Tagen über ihn herausgefunden hatte. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.  
  
Irgendwann schälte sie sich aus Rons Arm und stand leise auf. Nicht dass sie sich in Rons Nähe sonderlich leise bewegen musste, wenn er schlief, aber sie wollte nichts riskieren. Im Bad suchte und fand sie den Traumlos-Schlaftrank und ging damit ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie ließ die leere Flasche in ihre Nachttischschublade gleiten, nachdem sie ihn genommen hatte, und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen vom leeren Schlaf mitziehen.

* * *

  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die andere Seite des Bettes bereits kalt. Es passierte selten, dass sie nicht aufwachte, wenn Ron aufstand, und einen Moment lang war sie irritiert darüber. Dann fiel ihr der Traumlos-Schlaftrank wieder ein und sie stöhnte leise. Aber es hatte gut getan, ein paar Stunden ruhig schlafen zu können. Das Gewicht, das sie in die Kissen drückte, war ein bisschen leichter, ihre Gedanken ein bisschen klarer.  
  
Dass sie die Wohnung an diesem Morgen für sich alleine hatte, nutzte Hermine, indem sie erst ausgiebig duschte, sich dann in Ruhe einen Kaffee kochte und ein paar Scheiben Toast aß. Das Ganze dauerte kaum länger als eine Dreiviertelstunde.  
  
Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, setzte sie sich vor den Kamin und flohte Ginny. „Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte die sie und strahlte mit der Sonne, die sich mühsam durch die englisch graue Wolkendecke gekämpft hatte, um die Wette.  
  
„Ebenso“, entgegnete Hermine. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Rose und Al streiten; Ginny wandte den Blick ab, rief ihrem Sohn eine Ermahnung zu und ließ schließlich Hermine wieder in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit treten. „Was hat Rose angestellt?“  
  
„Gar nichts. Al hat sie an den Haaren gezogen.“ Ginny schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Zum Glück hat er noch ein paar Jahre bis zum Gentleman.“ Ginny machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie gedanklich die Zeit überschlagen – und schlussendlich als knapp einstufen. Hermine lächelte. „Sag mal, hast du heute was vor?“  
  
„Nicht direkt. Wieso?“  
  
„Ich hab ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und wollte fragen, ob du Rose noch bis heute Abend nehmen kannst.“ Hermine wand sich um die Bitte wie Rose um den verhassten Brokkoli.  
  
„Klar, kein Problem. Was liegt denn an?“ Ginny streckte sich zur Seite, so dass ihr Gesicht kurzzeitig aus den Flohflammen verschwand. Als es zurückkehrte, hatte sie die Nase in eine Kaffeetasse gesteckt.  
  
„Ich arbeite noch an Snapes Unterlagen und außerdem will ich ins Krankenhaus zu Evie. Wenn niemand sie ablöst bei der Sitzwache, geht sie gar nicht mehr nach Hause.“  
  
„Verständlich“, antwortete Ginny. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich kümmere mich um Rose.“  
  
„Danke.“ Wieder war verärgertes Geplapper im Hintergrund zu hören, dann ein Jammern. Hermine versuchte an Ginny vorbei in die Küche ihrer Freunde zu schielen. „Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte sie aus einem Impuls heraus.  
  
„Ja. Gestern Abend hatte sie wohl etwas Kopfschmerzen, aber nach ihren Tränken ist sie schnell eingeschlafen und hat die Nacht fast durchgeschlafen. Willst du noch mit ihr sprechen?“  
  
„Nein“, winkte Hermine ab. „Wenn sie mich jetzt sieht, halten sie keine zehn Pferde bei dir.“ Trotzdem musste sie das Gefühl aus ihrem Traum beinahe brutal von sich schieben. Niemand hatte ihr Rose entrissen, es ging ihr gut, sie würde sie heute Abend abholen.  
  
„Da ist was Wahres dran. Wann holst du sie denn heute Abend?“  
  
Blinzelnd riss Hermine sich aus ihren Gedanken. „So gegen sechs?“  
  
„Ist gut. Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg mit den Unterlagen!“  
  
„Danke dir. Bis heute Abend!“  
  
Hermine sank auf ihre Füße zurück und beobachtete, wie das Flohfeuer immer heller wurde und sich schließlich komplett gelb färbte. Mit geschürzten Lippen sah sie sich in der stillen Wohnung um, dann stand sie mit einem Ruck auf und suchte in der Küche ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder. Die Zeilen schrieben sich schnell, als würde ihr jemand die Worte diktieren. Und als sie fertig war, nutze sie ihren Zauberstab, um eine der Eulen von der Zentralpost herbeizurufen. Horace war von seiner Jagd letzte Nacht noch nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen. Vermutlich schlief er irgendwo in einem Baum.  
  
Während sie auf die Eule wartete, versiegelte Hermine das Pergament, dann räumte sie die Bücher zusammen, in denen sie am Vorabend nach Zaubern gesucht hatte und verstaute sie in einer Tasche. Wenn sie schon für Evie die Sitzwache übernahm, konnte sie die Zeit auch nutzen, um nebenbei weiter zu recherchieren.  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte es am Küchenfenster und Hermine ließ die Eule herein. Es war ein kleiner Steinkauz, der sich schuhuend auf die Lehne eines Stuhls setzte. Als sie mit dem Brief kam, streckte er erst mal das Bein aus, an dem ein kleiner Lederbeutel hing. „Ach ja, Porto“, murmelte Hermine und zählte die drei Sickel in den Beutel, die das Postamt für diese Dienstleistung verlangte. Danach ließ der Vogel sich geduldig den Brief ans andere Bein binden. „Bring ihn bitte zu Bill Weasley nach Shell Cottage.“ Sie strich dem Boten über das Gefieder und als er sich umdrehte und aus dem noch immer offen stehenden Fenster flatterte, löste sich eine Feder aus dem Schwanz und segelte lautlos zu Boden.  
  
Hermine hob sie auf und lächelte. Rose würde sich darüber freuen.

* * *

  
Evie hatte den Kopf auf das Bett ihres Sohnes gelegt und schlief, die Hände auf den zarten Körper unter der Decke gelegt. Hermine berührte sie an der Schulter, zog die Hand jedoch zurück, als diese in die Höhe schreckte. „Was ist passiert?“ Evie sah sich mit großen Augen um, hellwach.  
  
„Nichts, alles ist bestens. Ich will dich bloß ablösen.“  
  
Als die Worte Evies Verstand erreicht hatten, sank sie ein Stück in sich zusammen und barg das übermüdete Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Sie nuschelte etwas, das wie 'Brauchsunich' klang.  
  
Hermine interpretierte es auf die einzig logische Weise: „Doch. Geh nach Hause, Evie. Stell dich unter die Dusche, iss was Anständiges und schlaf ein paar Stunden. Ethan wird nicht schneller gesund, wenn du dich völlig verausgabst.“ Wenn sie sich dieser Wahrheit gestellt hatte, konnte Evie das auch tun.  
  
Zuerst sah diese sie feindselig an, so wie immer, wenn man sie dazu bringen wollte, Ethan alleine zu lassen.  
  
„Ich pass auf ihn auf“, sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.  
  
„Du meinst so wie vorgestern?“, fragte sie gepresst.  
  
Sie schluckte die Entschuldigung herunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Sie würde sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, nach einem Weg gesucht zu haben, Rose und Ethan zu heilen, weil Evie das an ihrer Stelle auch nicht getan hätte. Sie hatten keine Zeit für so was. „Nein, besser“, sagte sie stattdessen.   
  
Evie atmete schwer aus und ließ den Blick sinken. Dann schien sie einzusehen, dass Hermine recht hatte. „Okay. Aber ich bin am Mittag wieder da!“  
  
„Wenn du vor drei kommst, lass ich dich zwangseinweisen“, entgegnete Hermine trocken. Zuerst grinste Evie, doch als Hermines Gesicht ernst blieb, gefroren ihre Gesichtszüge.  
  
„Das ist dein Ernst, oder?“  
  
„Absolut. Und nun schwirr ab!“  
  
Vielleicht weil die geplante Zeit der Trennung länger war als gewollt, zog Evie auch den Abschied von Ethan in die Länge, bis Hermine sie beinahe an den Schultern zurückgezerrt und vor die Tür geschoben hätte. Doch schließlich war sie auf dem Weg nach Hause und Hermine setzte sich auf den noch warmen Stuhl, stützte den Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und den Kopf hinein. Ethan schlief ruhig und sie beobachtete ihn minutenlang dabei. Fühlte sich wie ausgeschaltet. Als wäre ihr der Kraftstoff zum Weitermachen ausgegangen und dabei _hatte_ sie geschlafen! Es kostete bloß so viel Kraft, gegen besseren Wissens weiterzumachen, dass das kaum einen Unterschied machte. Sie _wusste_ , dass es keinen Weg geben würde, Snapes Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln. Nicht für sie, nicht für Professor Flitwick und auch nicht für Bill. Aber sich das einzugestehen, bedeutete, Rose aufzugeben.  
  
Hermine riss sich von Ethan los, zog das erste Buch aus ihrer Tasche und vertiefte sich darin. Einen Notizblock hatte sie auf das schmale Stück Bett gelegt, das Ethan nicht für sich beanspruchte, und schrieb immer mal wieder einen Zauber heraus, den sie ausprobieren wollte. Sie vergaß darüber wie meistens die Zeit.  
  
Einmal, als der etwas dickliche Mann, der am Bett des Mädchens neben Ethan saß, von der Toilette wiederkam, musterte er das Buch in ihrem Schoß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ägyptische Geschichte?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme, die schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war.  
  
Hermine sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf, dann schaute sie die aufgeschlagene Seite an. „Ja, genau“, entgegnete sie.  
  
Der Mann nickte beeindruckt und setzte sich wieder. Hermine fragte sich, wie das magische Buch für ihn ausgesehen hatte. Sehr stark konnte der Illusionszauber, der es vor Muggelaugen schützte, den Inhalt nicht entfremdet haben, wenn er an ägyptische Geschichte dachte.  
  
Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte sie direkt in die wasserblauen Augen Ethans, der sie beobachtete. „Guten Morgen“, sagte Hermine und ließ sich das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens unter dem Lächeln nicht anmerken.  
  
Der kleine Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren, der mit dem Kopfverband und dem blassen Gesicht gerade komplett anders aussah als der Ethan, den sie sonst kannte, erwiderte das Lächeln, aber nur kurz. „Wo ist Mum?“  
  
„Sie ist kurz nach Hause gegangen, um sich saubere Sachen anzuziehen. Sie kommt bald wieder.“ Hermine warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Es war erst halb zwölf. Sie sollte Evie einen Patronus schicken, aber sie wollte Ethan jetzt auch nicht allein lassen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie also.  
  
Er hob eine seiner kleinen Hände, die, in der die Infusionskanüle lag, und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Weiß nicht.“  
  
Hermine griff nach seiner anderen Hand und als sie mit dem Stuhl dichter ans Kopfende rutschte, sah sie, dass der Mann sie neidvoll beobachtete; seine Tochter war noch nicht aufgewacht.  
  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen“, fragte sie.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
  
„Das ist gut.“ Hermine lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin so müde“, murmelte Ethan, die Augen schon wieder halb geschlossen.  
  
„Dann schlaf weiter. Wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, ist deine Mum auch wieder da.“  
  
Er lächelte und es war ein Lächeln, das Hermine völlig unerwartet traf. Sie hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. „Oh ja“, sagte er mit müder Stimme. Es war kaum mehr zu verstehen, denn er glitt bereits zurück in den erholsamen Schlaf. Das Piepen des Herzmonitors wurde wieder ruhiger und die wasserblauen Augen verschwanden hinter den geröteten Lidern.  
  
Hermine ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhls sinken und fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht.

* * *

  
Als Evie um Punkt drei Uhr auf die Intensivstation zurückkehrte, musste Hermine feststellen, dass es keinen schonenden Weg gab, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das erste Aufwachen ihres Sohnes verpasst hatte. Hermine sah, wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten und sie wusste, dass sie Evie niemals wieder aus dem Krankenhaus kriegen würde. Sie seufzte lautlos und wechselte einen Blick mit dem Vater des Mädchens im Nebenbett. Er zuckte kaum sichtbar mit den Schultern und Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu.  
  
Mit der Tasche unter dem Arm disapparierte sie kurz darauf hinter einem Busch vor dem Krankenhaus direkt in ihre Wohnung. Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich in der Küche nach einer Eule um, doch bisher war noch keine Antwort von Bill angekommen.  
  
Die Enttäuschung wog schwer, als Hermine ihre Tasche auf dem Küchentisch ablud und sich selbst auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Für einen Moment sah sie sich ziellos in der Küche um und atmete, als wäre es das Komplizierteste, was sie in ihrem Leben jemals getan hatte. Dann straffte sie ihre Haltung, zog den Notizblock aus der Tasche und probierte die Zauber aus, die sie sich notiert hatte.


	8. Ein Schritt weiter

'Cause the line between  
wrong and right  
is the width of a thread  
from a spider's web.  
The piano keys are black and white  
but they sound like a million colours in your mind.  
  
 _(Katie Melua – Spider's Web)_

  
Bill stand am Bett seines jüngsten Kindes, als wäre es sein erstes. Er konnte nicht aufhören, das faltige rote Gesicht anzustarren. Die Nase war noch ein bisschen platt und die Augen ganz geschwollen, in den blonden Haaren klebten Reste der Käseschmiere. Es war das Schönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
„Gib es su, du liebst ihn mehr als misch“, sagte Fleur, aber es stand ein Lächeln auf ihrem zutiefst erschöpften Gesicht.  
  
„Du doch auch“, entgegnete Bill grinsend.  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie inbrünstig und sah das Baby an.  
  
Bill seufzte. Alle hatten gesagt, beim dritten Kind würde es schnell gehen. Eine unkomplizierte Geburt, sie sollten sich rechtzeitig auf den Weg ins St.-Mungos machen. Aber nichts an dieser Geburt war schnell gegangen. Nichts daran war unkompliziert gewesen. Bill hatte nicht ganz verstanden, was passiert war, aber es war auf einmal sehr hektisch geworden im Kreißsaal. Zauber waren gesprochen, Tränke verabreicht worden. Er hatte sich ausgeschlossen und an den Rand gedrängt gefühlt, nicht mal Fleurs Hand hatte er halten dürfen. Die Welt war zusammengeschrumpft auf die Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes, in dem die Angst eines ganzen Planeten gesteckt hatte. Bill hatte geglaubt, explodieren zu müssen.  
  
Und dann hatte Louis geschrien. Und Fleur geweint. Und er auch. Ein bisschen. Gut, ein bisschen _viel_.  
  
„Das ist das leste Kind“, sagte Fleur in seine Gedanken hinein. „ _Wir _werden keine Quidditsch-Mannschaft voll machen, Bill.“  
  
Er lachte und ging zu ihr, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm sie in den Arm. „Werden wir nicht“, versprach er und küsste sie auf die noch immer feuchten Haare. Schloss die Augen und atmete langsam aus. „Ich hatte Angst um euch“, murmelte er.  
  
„Isch auch.“ Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Für eine Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen, dann holte Fleur tief Luft, so als hätte sie sich aus einem Dämmerschlaf gerissen. „Du musst Victoire und Dominique von deinen Eltern ab'olen. Und sag ihnen, sie sollen morgen 'erkommen. Ich kann 'eute nischt deine Eltern aus'alten.“  
  
Er lächelte gegen ihre Schläfe. „Mach ich. Darf _ich _denn heute Abend noch mal herkommen?“  
  
„Natürlisch! Bring die Kinder mit, sie fehlen mir.“  
  
„Jetzt schon?“  
  
„Immer.“ Sie sah ihn mit ihren klaren blauen Augen an, die ein bisschen feucht wurden, jetzt wo sie an die beiden Mädchen dachte.  
  
Bill beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie, zärtlich und hingebungsvoll. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Isch liebe disch“, entgegnete sie mit ihrem anbetungswürdigen französischen Akzent, der ihm auch heute noch die Knie weich werden ließ. Diese Frau … diese absolut _unglaubliche_ Frau liebte ihn. Wenn er kein Glückspilz war, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr.  
  
Also tat Bill, was Fleur ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er holte Victoire und Dominique ab, ließ sich von seiner Mutter umarmen und von seinem Vater auf die Schulter klopfen, rang ihnen das Versprechen ab, erst morgen ins St.-Mungos zu gehen und reiste mit den Kindern durch den Kamin nach Shell Cottage. Während die Mädchen nach draußen verschwanden, ging Bill gähnend in die Küche. Vielleicht konnte er eine Stunde schlafen, bevor er zurück ins Krankenhaus ging.  
  
Und dann begegnete er dem Blick des Steinkauzes, der auf dem Küchentisch saß. Und zwei Häufchen gemacht hatte. Und irgendwie vorwurfsvoll aussah, als er ihm das Bein entgegenstreckte, damit Bill ihm den Brief abnahm. Der besänftigte ihn mit einem Eulenkeks und nachdem er den Tisch sauber gemacht hatte, setzte er sich und öffnete den Brief.

* * *

  
Als Bill am Morgen im Kamin auftauchte, sah er übermüdet aus und als er ihr erzählte, was der Grund dafür war, vergaß sie für gesegnete fünf Sekunden komplett, weswegen sie ihm überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Sekunden wie diese … sie hatte sie viel zu selten. Als sie ihm genauer erklärt hatte, worum es ging und dass es möglicherweise eine Rettung für seine Nichte gab, kam er aller Müdigkeit zum Trotz zu ihr.  
  
Während sich Bill also in der Küche mit den Pergamenten befasste, spielte Hermine im Wohnzimmer mit den Kindern. Victoire saß auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch, das Charlie ihr geschickt hatte. Anscheinend war sie von Drachen genauso fasziniert wie ihr Onkel. Dominique hingegen war begeistert von Roses Besenmodellen; sie war ganz vertieft in die Dinger. Und Rose war seltsam befangen. Sie suchte Hermines Nähe, während sie Dominique mit Argusaugen und Daumen im Mund beobachtete.  
  
Hermine strich ihrer Tochter durch die feinen Haare und fragte: „Willst du nicht mit Dominique spielen, Mäuschen?“  
  
Rose schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich dichter an Hermine.  
  
Die runzelte die Stirn. Rose ging es nicht gut heute. Sie war schon mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und auch nachdem Hermine ihr die Tränke gegeben hatte, war sie weinerlich und anhänglich geblieben. Hoffentlich fand Bill eine Möglichkeit, die Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln …  
  
Gestern hatte Hermine noch alle Zauber ausprobiert, die sie in den Büchern aus der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Vergeblich. Keiner davon hatte die tanzenden Zeichen dazu gebracht, ihr Geheimnis zu enthüllen – oder wenigstens mal für eine Weile stillzustehen. Hermine hatte am Ende selbst Kopfschmerzen gehabt und ihr war schwindelig gewesen, als sie das erste Mal wieder aufgesehen hatte.  
  
In diesem Moment ließ Dominique zwei Besen in der Luft miteinander kollidieren und machte Explosionsgeräusche. Hermine erschrak, Rose zuckte zusammen. Dann nahm sie tatsächlich den Daumen aus dem Mund und sagte: „Nich'!“ Sie krabbelte von Hermines Schoß und beanspruchte ihr Lieblingsspielzeug von ihrer Cousine zurück.  
  
Hermine rutschte ein bisschen nach hinten und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie die beiden beobachtete. Die Weasley-Gene hatten sich bei Victoire durchgesetzt, aber nicht bei Dominique. Die Sonne glänzte auf dem hellblonden Haar, das sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Und vermutlich war es nicht nur das Haar; für ein knapp vierjähriges Kind sah Dominique ungewöhnlich schön aus. Nicht dass Victoire hässlich wäre, aber Hermine hätte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass Dominique die Veela-Gene ihrer Mutter in sich trug. Sie fragte sich, wie Louis später aussehen würde. Auf dem Bild, das Bill ihr gezeigt hatte, hatte er ausgesehen wie jedes andere frisch geborene Kind – rotgesichtig und zerknautscht.  
  
Hermines Blick wanderte zurück zu Rose. Sie sah hinab auf eines der Besenmodelle und Hermines Herz machte einen Satz, als sie sah, wie Roses Augen mehrmals zuckten. Sie blinzelte, dann war es vorbei und sie griff nach dem kleinen Besen und warf ihn ungeschickt Dominique zu. Hermine schluckte.  
  
„Hermine?“  
  
Sie erschrak, noch mehr als eben durch Dominiques Explosionsgeräusche, als Bill plötzlich neben ihr in der Tür stand.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Sie stand auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf die spielenden Mädchen folgte sie ihm in die Küche. Sie seufzte, als sie auf den Pergamenten immer noch die Zeichen tanzen sah. „Du hattest auch keinen Erfolg“, sagte sie und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass man ihrer Stimme die Enttäuschung anhörte.  
  
„Nein, leider nicht. Professor Snape war sehr gründlich bei dem, was er getan hat.“  
  
Hermine sank auf einen Stuhl, ihre Knie waren weich. „Aber sagtest du nicht mal, für jedes Schloss gibt es einen passenden Schlüssel?“, fragte sie beinahe flehentlich. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben …  
  
„Ja, so ist es auch. Der Schlüssel für dieses Schloss ist Professor Snapes Berührung.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Professor Snape konnte nichts mehr berühren. Der Gedanke war wie ein Wurm, der sich durch ihre Eingeweide fraß. Ihr wurde richtig übel davon. „Gibt es denn … kein Brecheisen oder so?“, fragte sie bitter.  
  
Bill seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Doch, das gibt es. Wobei es mehr ein Sprengsatz wäre und ich weiß nicht, ob die Pergamente das überstehen. Ich hab alles ausprobiert, was in meiner Macht steht und die Pergamente nicht beschädigt. Wenn du mich fragst, hat er es absichtlich so gemacht, dass eine unrechtmäßige Aufhebung des Schutzzaubers die Zerstörung der Unterlagen zur Folge hätte. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich es gern ausprobieren. Du sagtest ja, Professor Flitwick hätte ein Duplikat davon?“  
  
„Das ist das Duplikat, Professor Flitwick hat das Original.“  
  
„Umso besser. Soll ich?“  
  
Sie nickte und beobachtete Bill dabei, wie er aufstand, seinen Zauberstab erhob und Runen in die Luft zeichnete, die Hermines Kenntnisse überstiegen. Sie leuchteten golden, so hell, dass es Hermine in den Augen stach. Dann sanken sie hinab auf die Pergamente und – steckten sie in Brand. Hermine schloss die Augen, der Brandgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase.  
  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, murmelte Bill.  
  
Sie starrte die kümmerlichen Reste an, als wären sie die Ursache für Roses Erkrankung und nicht eine Chance auf Heilung, an die sie einfach nicht herankommen konnte. „Ich hasse ihn“, murmelte sie und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. In ihren Augenwinkeln brannte es.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hätte dir gern geholfen.“  
  
Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Ich weiß. Danke, dass du es versucht hast, Bill.“  
  
„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Wenn du mir noch ein Duplikat davon besorgen kannst, zeig ich es ein paar Kollegen von mir. Vielleicht fällt denen noch etwas ein.“  
  
„Das wäre großartig. Ich schick Professor Flitwick gleich eine Eule.“  
  
Bill nickte nachdenklich. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dich nicht zu sehr auf die Dekodierung versteifen. Wenn Professor Snape einen Trank entwickeln konnte, der hilfreich für Rose wäre, dann kann das vielleicht auch ein anderer Tränkemeister.“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, vielleicht. Fragen kostet nichts.“  
  
In diesem Moment kam Rose in die Küche gelaufen. „Ongel Bill, guck mal!“, rief sie und zeigte ihm ein Bild, das sie heute morgen gemalt hatte.  
  
Hermine lächelte, als er ihr das Pergament abnahm und einen begeisterten Laut von sich gab. Wann immer sie die Weasleys mit Kindern sah, fühlte sie sich irgendwie unzulänglich. Sie konnte mit Rose umgehen, weil sie ihre Tochter war und weil sie alles tun würde, um ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken oder sie spüren zu lassen, wie sehr sie sie liebte. Aber mit anderen Kindern war sie befangen und zurückhaltend. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie für ein Bild von Dominique die gleiche Begeisterung zeigen könnte, wie Bill es gerade tat. Und ganz bestimmt würde sie sich nicht trauen, Dominique auf den Schoß zu nehmen, sie zu kitzeln und mit ihr zu lachen, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Die Weasleys hatten eine Gabe.  
  
Als Bills Blick sie traf, riss sie sich blinzelnd aus ihren Gedanken. „Du siehst müde aus“, sagte er.  
  
„Du auch.“  
  
Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Wird sich in den nächsten Monaten nicht ändern.“  
  
Ihr Blick glitt zu Roses gerötetem Gesicht. „Nein, wird es nicht.“

* * *

  
Nachdem Bill mit den Mädchen ins Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt war, hatte Hermine ein kurzes Schreiben für Professor Flitwick aufgesetzt, in dem sie ihm berichtet hatte, zu welchem Ergebnis Bill gekommen war. Außerdem bat sie ihn um zwei weitere Duplikate der Pergamente. Dann schrieb sie einen zweite Brief, den sie an Meister Kadesh schicken wollte. Er war ein Tränkemeister, mit dem Hermine seit einer Weile in losem Briefkontakt stand, weil sie Fragen zu einigen seiner Entwicklungen gehabt hatte. Wenn sie jemanden finden wollte, der den Trank von Snape rekonstruieren konnte, dann würde sie bei ihm anfangen.  
  
Da Horace sich heute morgen tatsächlich mal wieder hatte blicken lassen, riss sie ihn aus dem Schlaf, indem sie einen Finger unter seinen Flügel schob und ihn kraulte. Er trippelte auf seiner Stange zur Seite, ohne den Kopf zu heben, aber Hermine folgte ihm. Schließlich zog er den Schnabel aus den Federn auf seinem Rücken und blinzelte sie aus gelben Augen an. „Guck mich nicht so tadelnd an, Horace. Du hast eine Aufgabe in dieser Familie und heute wirst du sie erfüllen!“  
  
Er klackerte mit den Schnabel und wenn er eine Nase gehabt hätte, hätte er sie sicherlich gerümpft. Stattdessen plusterte er seine Federn auf, schüttelte sich und streckte ihr widerwillig ein Bein entgegen.  
  
„Wie gnädig“, kommentierte Hermine und band das Pergament daran fest. „Bleib dort, bis Professor Flitwick dir die Antwort mitgibt.“ Dass er an der Antwort schwerer würde tragen müssen, verschwieg sie ihm wohlweislich.  
  
Horace gab einen leisen Pfiff von sich und stieg auf Hermines Unterarm, damit sie ihn zum Fenster tragen konnte. Sie kraulte ihn am Kopf, bevor sie es öffnete. „Danke, Horace“, sagte sie und schickte ihn auf die Reise.  
  
Nachdem er außer Sicht war, rief sie eine Eule von der Zentralpost und band ihr den Brief für Meister Kadesh ans Bein. Er lebte in Schweden, es würde vermutlich ein paar Tage dauern, ehe sie mit seiner Antwort rechnen konnte. Hermine sah auch dieser Eule hinterher und kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange. Wollte … _Konnte_ sie tatsächlich so lange untätig warten? Sie wippte unruhig mit dem Fuß.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich um und atmete tief durch. Nein, sie konnte nicht untätig herumsitzen. _Alles, was in meiner Macht steht_ , hatte Bill gesagt. Dann würde sie die Zeit nutzen, um sich mit allem zu befassen, das nicht in seiner Macht stand.

* * *

  
Rose sang ein Lied und hampelte an Hermines Hand, als sie mit ihr die Ministeriumsbibliothek betrat. Ihre Stimme wurde von dem riesigen Raum getragen und klang ungewohnt laut, selbst in Hermines Ohren. Auch Rose schien davon für einen Moment eingeschüchtert zu sein; sie verstummte und sah sich um. Die gewaltigen Bücherregale mussten auf sie wie Riesen wirken, selbst die in der normalen Bibliothek, in die sie Hermine schon mehrmals begleitet hatte, waren kleiner. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell und sang dann noch ein bisschen lauter.  
  
Hermine stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase und sah sich hektisch um, bevor sie sie beide mit einem _Muffliato _belegte. Rose das Singen zu verbieten, war, wie dem Sturm den Donner zu verbieten. Es funktionierte nicht. Und eigentlich wollte sie es auch nicht. Es ging Rose offensichtlich wieder besser und Hermine konnte nicht genug kriegen von diesem Anblick. Aber sie hoffte, dass sich so zumindest keiner der anderen Anwesenden gestört fühlen würde. Sie würde sie nur ungern mit einem _Silencio_ belegen.  
  
Als sie die Abteilung für schwarzmagische Banne und Flüche erreicht hatte, setzte sie Rose an einen der großen Tische und packte ihre Malsachen aus. „Kannst du dich hier ein bisschen beschäftigen, Mäuschen? Ich muss was recherchieren.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sich wieder um. Ihr Nacken prickelte, als würde sie jemand beobachten, aber es war niemand hier.  
  
„Liest du mir was vor, Mummy?“  
  
„Das geht gerade nicht. Aber wir können nachher ein Buch lesen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Was hältst du davon?“  
  
Ihre Augen strahlten. „Das mit dem Papabär und dem Mamabär und dem Babybär?“, fragte sie.  
  
Hermine seufzte lautlos und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das Buch konnte Rose schon auswendig mitreden – und tat das auch mit ungebrochener Begeisterung. „Ja, mein Schatz“, sagte Hermine trotzdem, „Wenn du hier sitzen bleibst und eine Weile malst, dann lesen wir nachher das Buch mit der Bärenfamilie.“  
  
Sie stieß ein kleines Juchzen aus, dann kippte sie die Stifte auf den Tisch und begann zu malen – natürlich singend.  
  
Hermine hängte ihren Umhang über eine Stuhllehne und schüttelte die Hände aus, bevor sie zu einem der Regale hinüberging. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als ihr Blick über die gewaltigen Bücherregale glitt. Sie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte das flatternde Gefühl in ihrem Magen mit einem ruhigen Atemzug zu besänftigen. Sie war schon so oft hier gewesen und hatte so oft Zauber in diesen Büchern recherchiert … Aber niemals zuvor hatte sie beabsichtigt, einen davon tatsächlich zu benutzen. Schwarze Magie … Sie wusste nicht mal, ob sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage sein würde. Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah zu Rose zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr das Herz sinken. Sie musste es doch wenigstens versuchen!  
  
Um die Buchrücken lesen zu können, musste sie das Regal mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes berühren und sich verifizieren. Diese Abteilung der Bibliothek stand nur ausgewählten Angestellten zur Verfügung. Da sie in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung arbeitete, hatte sie nahezu uneingeschränkten Zugriff. Nur die Belange der Mysteriumsabteilung überstiegen ihre Sicherheitsfreigabe.  
  
Mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf ging Hermine die Reihen entlang und zog hier und da eines der Bücher heraus, blätterte durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis und durch die Kapitel, die vielversprechend klangen. Die meisten stellte sie wieder zurück, aber drei Bücher nahm sie letztendlich mit zu Rose an den Tisch. „Gibst du mir ein Pergament und einen Stift ab?“, fragte sie.  
  
Rose kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Wie sagt man, Mummy?“, fragte sie.  
  
Hermine schmunzelte. „Bitte sagt man. Gibst du mir _bitte_ ein Pergament und einen Stift ab?“  
  
„Oke.“ Rose schob ihr ein Blatt Pergament und einen neongrünen Buntstift zu.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Hermine und klappte das erste Buch auf.  
  
Es war alt und schwer zu lesen, sowohl weil die Schriftart ungewohnt für ihr Auge, als auch weil die Ausdrucksweise ungewohnt für ihren Geist war. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich durch das erste Kapitel kämpfte und sich Notizen machte.  
  
Sie kam allerdings nicht weit, bevor: „Hermine?“  
  
Die zuckte heftig zusammen und riss den Kopf hoch. Holly. Von allen Worst Case-Szenarien musste es ausgerechnet dieses sein. Hermine hob den _Muffliato _auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Hey …“  
  
„Was machst _du _denn hier?“ Und als sie sich umsah: „Was machst du denn _hier_?“  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und lachte nervös. „Ich ähm … hatte da so einen Gedanken und … musste was recherchieren. Und du?“ Unter dem Tisch begann sie mit einem Bein zu wippen und als es ihr bewusst wurde, zwang sie sich dazu, damit aufzuhören.  
  
Hollys Blick glitt über Rose, das Bild, das sie malte, und die beiden Bücher, die mit dem Cover nach oben neben Hermine lagen. „Ich versteck mich vor Densham“, sagte sie langsam, während sie innerlich vielleicht mit sich debattierte, ob Hermine etwas vor ihr verbarg.  
  
„Was will er denn diesmal?“, fragte Hermine daher fröhlich und verschränkte ihre kribbelnden Finger ineinander.  
  
„Hm?“, fragte Holly. „Oh! Nur das Übliche. Fristen, Sitzungen, Abstimmungen – du weißt schon.“  
  
Hermine lachte wieder und verdrehte die Augen. „Mein Beileid.“  
  
Holly sah sich um und entgegen Hermines Hoffnungen ging sie nicht weiter, sondern zog sich einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Was recherchierst du denn?“, fragte sie und zog eines der Bücher zu sich. „ _Mysteria dubia_?“ Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihr auf.  
  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte Rose von der anderen Seite des Tisches und sah Hermine genauso erwartungsvoll an wie Holly.  
  
Ihr wurde der Mund trocken. „Es heißt zweifelhafte Geheimnisse“, entschied sie sich, erst mal die Frage ihrer Tochter zu beantworten.  
  
Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Was heißt … seifelhaft?“  
  
Sogar Holly schmunzelte.  
  
„Zweifelhaft, Mäuschen. Es bedeutet, dass man nicht weiß, ob etwas richtig oder falsch ist.“ Hermine schluckte.  
  
Darüber musste Rose nun offensichtlich erst mal nachdenken, denn sie nickte und senkte den Blick zurück auf ihr Pergament.  
  
Also begegnete Hermine wieder Hollys Blick. „Ich finde das hier …“ Sie ließ ihren Finger über Hermines Lektüre kreisen. „… auch ein bisschen zweifelhaft. Du hast doch gar keinen Auftrag von Densham.“  
  
„Meine Gedanken beziehen sich nicht nur auf Densham“, entgegnete Hermine. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.  
  
Holly presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Hast du was Illegales vor, Hermine?“  
  
„Was? Nein! Ich recherchiere bloß, Holly!“ Sie hielt dem Blick ihrer Kollegin stand. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht … Rose und … du, hier, mit _solchen_ Büchern … Das sieht schon so aus, als ob du etwas vertuschen wolltest.“  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und das recherchiere ich dann in der _Ministeriums_ bibliothek?“ Sie schnaubte. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich für schlauer halten.“  
  
Holly stieg eine zarte Röte in die Wangen. „Ja, du hast recht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid.“  
  
Mit einer Geste wischte Hermine es beiseite. „Schon gut. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau, warum ich jetzt _so was_ recherchiere. Ich sollte meine Zeit besser nutzen.“ Sie sah zu Rose hinüber, die wieder leise zu singen begonnen hatte. „Aber ich drehe durch, wenn ich nur noch _darüber _nachdenke“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Versteh ich.“ Holly legte kurz eine Hand auf Hermines Arm. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die große Wanduhr und sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich muss mich langsam mal wieder oben blicken lassen. Sonst schöpft Densham noch Verdacht …“  
  
Hermine lächelte schief. „Mach das.“  
  
Sie stand auf. „Bis bald, Hermine. Tschüss, Rose!“  
  
Rose hob den Kopf. „Tsüss!“, sagte sie grinsend und winkte Holly mit ihrem Stift hinterher.  
  
Hermines Lächeln verblasste, sobald Holly um eine Ecke gebogen war. Sie verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen und atmete zitternd aus.

* * *

  
Als sie nach Hause kamen, hatte Horace schon die Duplikate von Professor Flitwick gebracht. Anscheinend hatte er das Band durchgenagt, mit dem die beiden dicken Pergamentrollen an seinem Bein befestigt gewesen waren, denn er war längst wieder verschwunden und würde sich wohl aus Trotz auch die nächsten Tage nicht mehr hier blicken lassen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und während Rose in ihr Zimmer lief und das Bärenbuch suchte, das Hermine ihr vorzulesen versprochen hatte, rief Hermine wieder einmal eine Eule von der Zentralpost und schickte eines der Duplikate an Bill weiter. „Nein, Hermine, keine Katze. Lass uns eine Eule kaufen, Hermine. Die ist wenigstens hilfreich“, murmelte sie dabei verärgert. Das Schnurren von Krummbein war für sie hilfreicher gewesen als die wenigen Male, die Horace tatsächlich tat, wofür er da war.  
  
Der Abend danach verging schnell. Sie las Rose das Bärenbuch vor und noch zwei weitere, sie steckte sie in die Badewanne, aß mit ihr Abendbrot, gab ihr die Tränke für die Nacht und las ihr dann noch ein Buch vor, ehe sie endlich die Augen schloss und einschlief. Hermine stand an ihrem Bett und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Der Gedanke, dass sie sie verlieren könnte, wenn keiner der Zauber, die auf dem Pergament in ihrer Hosentasche standen, funktionieren würde, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
  
Wie gegen einen Widerstand verließ sie das Kinderzimmer und ging in die Küche. Sie würde die Zauber am liebsten sofort ausprobieren, aber Ron würde bald nach Hause kommen und sie wollte wirklich nicht von einem Auroren dabei erwischt werden, schwarzmagische Aufhebungszauber auszuprobieren. Obwohl es um seine Tochter ging, war sie sich nicht sicher, wie weit er zu gehen bereit war. Oder sie selbst.  
  
Es waren nur ein paar Zauber. Ja, sie waren schwarzmagisch, aber das auch nur, weil sie schwarzmagische Banne durchbrechen sollten. Man musste Feuer eben mit Feuer bekämpfen. Nur weil Bill das nicht tat, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass _niemand _… Und es war auch nicht so, als ob sie dafür ein Blutopfer bringen musste oder so. So weit würde sie auf keinen Fall gehen!  
  
Hermine lief unruhig durch die Wohnung, räumte ein paar Sachen auf und als sie nichts mehr fand, das sie aufräumen konnte, lief sie einfach so umher, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde den Verstand verlieren. Dann setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und wusste später nicht, wie lange sie vor sich auf die Tischplatte gestarrt hatte, als das Flohfeuer im Kamin aufloderte und Ron nach Hause kam. Hermines Herz machte einen Satz und sie schoss in die Höhe, um ihn zu begrüßen. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, sein Aurorenumhang hatte einen Riss und zahlreiche Flecken. „Du siehst schlimmer aus als Rose, nachdem sie mit James und Albus bei deinen Eltern im Garten gespielt hat“, stellte sie fest.  
  
Er grinste. „Ich hatte auch mehr Spaß als Rose mit James und Albus im Garten meiner Eltern.“ Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Hermine ließ es geschehen. Seine Lippen schmeckten salzig, er roch etwas streng und er schien nichts von ihrer Anspannung zu bemerken. „Wie geht es Rose?“  
  
„Gut. Sie schläft. Und du solltest duschen“, sagte sie.  
  
„Ja, sollte ich“, gab er zu.  
  
„Willst du noch was essen?“  
  
„Nein, hab ich schon.“ Noch während er in Richtung des Bads ging, fing er an, sich auszuziehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu früher zog er keine Kleiderspur mehr hinter sich her, sondern nahm alles mit und warf es in den Wäschekorb hinter der Badezimmertür. Hermine lächelte flüchtig. Es waren die kleinen Dinge …  
  
Sie ging zurück in die Küche und kochte Tee. Als Ron zwanzig Minuten später im Pyjama zu ihr kam, hatte sie schon eine Tasse getrunken. „Fleur hat ihr Kind bekommen“, sagte sie während er einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervorzog und sich setzte.  
  
„Oh!“, sagte Ron und goss sich etwas Milch in die Tasse, bevor er sich Tee einschenkte. „Hast du mit Mum gesprochen?“  
  
Hermine gähnte verhalten. „Nein, Bill war hier. Ich dachte, er könnte vielleicht mit den Pergamenten helfen …“ Sie nickte zu ihrem Duplikat, das mit nach wie vor tanzenden Zeichen auf dem Küchentisch lag.  
  
Ron schluckte und starrte die Pergamente an, dann fing er Hermines Blick an. „Es ist eine Sackgasse, oder? Das alles mit Snape … Es führt nirgendwo hin“, sagte er tonlos.  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das lass ich nicht zu. Es ist _keine _Sackgasse! Ich werde einen Weg finden, damit wir an dieses Rezept kommen.“  
  
Ron fuhr sich durch die noch feuchten Haare. „Und was willst du tun, Mine? Wenn nicht mal Professor Flitwick und Bill diesen Zauber aufheben können, was willst _du _dann tun?“ Er war blass geworden unter seinen Sommersprossen.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht“, sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, während sie sich des Pergaments in ihrer Tasche so bewusst war, als würde es ein Loch in ihre Jeans brennen. „Aber ich _werde _einen Weg finden!“   
  
Er griff nach ihrer kalten Hand. „Und was, wenn … es keinen Weg gibt, Rose zu retten? Ich … es …“ Er schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie … ich _das_ ertragen soll, aber …“  
  
„Dann lass es!“, fuhr sie dazwischen, lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, und zog ihre Hand weg. „Rede nicht so, Ron! Ich werde einen Weg finden! Ich werde Rose nicht sterben lassen!“  
  
Seine Augen waren feucht, als er sie ansah. „Aber vielleicht liegt das gar nicht in deiner Macht, Mine.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an. „Dann mache ich es eben zu meiner Macht“, sagte sie stur.  
  
Ron drückte den Rücken durch. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er argwöhnisch.  
  
„Was immer nötig ist“, murmelte sie, ehe sie sich davon abhalten konnte.  
  
Sein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, als er sich zu ihr lehnte. „ _Was_ hast du vor, Hermine? Du wirst doch nichts … Dummes tun, oder?“  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hab einen Brief an Meister Kadesh geschrieben und … werd morgen nochmal mit Rose nach Hogwarts gehen und den neuen Professor für Tränkekunde fragen. Vielleicht kann einer von ihnen das Rezept auch ohne Professor Snapes Unterlagen rekonstruieren.“  
  
Ron atmete auf, schluckte und nickte. „Okay. Ja, vielleicht können sie helfen.“ Seine Hand zitterte ein bisschen, als er nach seiner Tasse griff. Nachdem er von seinem Tee getrunken und die Tasse wieder weggestellt hatte, fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich bin völlig fertig. Kommst du mit ins Bett?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will noch was recherchieren. Ich komm später nach.“  
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, nickte aber. Bevor er die Küche verließ, küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Mach nicht mehr so lange“, murmelte er.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach und als sie hörte, wie er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss, belegte sie die Küche mit einem _Imperturbatio_ -Zauber und zog das Pergament mit ihren Notizen aus ihrer Hosentasche.


	9. Der Preis der Magie

I was climbing, now I'm falling,  
I've been pushed off by a man  
who has made it to the top  
and now defends it 'cause he can.  
  
 _(Hudson Taylor - Battles)_

  
Nathaniel Kadesh sah von dem Artikel auf, den er gerade für die _Potio_ verfasste, als ein Streifen Licht über den Boden des Labors bis vor seinen Schreibtisch fiel. Er lächelte und sah seiner Frau entgegen, die mit einem Brief in der Hand zu ihm kam. „Du hast Post“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme strich über seinen Geist wie Balsam.  
  
„Das habe ich oft“, entgegnete er und stand auf. Anstatt ihr den Brief aus der Hand zu nehmen, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Wie lange hatte er jetzt schon wieder hier im Labor gesessen? Zu lange. Er hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie wundervoll sie roch.  
  
Sie schob ihn von sich, ihre Wangen waren ganz rot. „ _Dieser_ Brief ist aber von Mrs Weasley.“  
  
„Oh“, sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hab doch in der letzten Ausgabe gar nichts veröffentlicht.“  
  
„Deswegen hab ich ihn dir ja hergebracht.“  
  
Nun nahm er ihr doch den Brief ab und entfaltete ihn. Er war kurz, was für einen Brief von Mrs Weasley sehr ungewöhnlich war. Nachdem sie ihm vor gut zwei Jahren die ersten zurückhaltenden Fragen zu seinen Entwicklungen und Abhandlungen gestellt und er ihr ausführlich geantwortet hatte, waren ihre Briefe zunehmend länger geworden. Sie war keine Tränkemeisterin, aber sie hatte ein gutes Verständnis für die Materie und offensichtlich großes Interesse daran.  
  
Aber in diesem Brief ging es nicht um seine Entwicklungen oder Abhandlungen. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Sie hatten einander nie persönliche Dinge erzählt und als er nun vom Schicksal ihrer Tochter las, seufzte er schwer und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Was schreibt sie?“, fragte Lucy und lehnte sich ein bisschen gegen ihn.  
  
„Mrs Weasleys Tochter hat einen nicht behandelbaren Hirntumor.“  
  
„Oh nein!“  
  
Er nickte und las weiter. Langsam wanderten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und als er am Ende des Briefes angekommen war, stieß er ein „Hm“ aus.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sie schreibt davon, dass Meister Snape vor seinem Tod einen Trank entwickelt hat, der Magie absorbieren kann. Er hat seine Unterlagen dazu kodiert und sie fragt, ob ich den Trank rekonstruieren könnte.“  
  
„Kannst du?“ Lucy schob eine Hand unter seinem Arm durch und lehnte das Kinn gegen seine Schulter.  
  
Nathaniel schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich wüsste keinen Weg, wie ein Trank so etwas tun könnte. Selbst wenn er Magie an sich binden würde, wäre die gebundene Magie immer noch innerhalb des Körpers. Magie vom Körper zu trennen, ist … brutal. Kein Trank kann das schaffen, sofern es überhaupt möglich ist.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie schreibt, Meister Snape hätte es hinbekommen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Brief aus und las nochmal. „Ja, tut sie. Aber ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Zugegeben, Meister Snape hat – soweit ich weiß – mehr als einmal dubiose Wege beschritten, nicht nur mit seinen Entwicklungen. Aber das … Es ist unmöglich, dass er so einen Trank entwickelt hat. So funktionieren Tränke nicht.“  
  
Lucy seufzte. „Dann musst du ihr das schreiben, Nate.“  
  
Er seufzte. „Ja, ich setz mich nachher gleich an die Antwort.“ Er legte den Brief weg und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihr nicht helfen kann.“  
  
„Ja, mir auch.“

* * *

  
Hermine strich das Pergament glatt und überflog ihre Notizen. Sie hatte drei Zauber herausgesucht, die ihr vielversprechend erschienen waren. Drei Versuche, Rose das Leben zu retten.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihr Blick nochmal die Formeln und die notwendigen Zauberstabbewegungen abtastete. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Und sollte sie es _jetzt _tun? Vielleicht wäre es besser, erst mal auf die Antwort von Meister Kadesh zu warten und zu hören, was sie in Hogwarts noch herausfinden konnte. Oder ob Bill bei seinen Kollegen noch etwas herausfinden konnte. Schwarze Magie zu benutzen war … Sie seufzte leise. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch einen anderen Weg.  
  
Aber hinten in ihrem Kopf konnte sie Snape abfällig schnauben hören. Wenn es so einfach wäre, diesen Trank zu rekonstruieren, dann hätte ihn längst jemand entwickelt und er wäre für die Behandlung zugelassen. Und wenn es so einfach wäre, diese Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln, hätte Bill es allein hinbekommen. _Wenn _es einen Weg gab, an Snapes Unterlagen heranzukommen, dann würde es einer sein, den er niemandem zutrauen würde zu gehen.  
  
Vermutlich würden nicht mal diese schwarzmagischen Zauber funktionieren, die sie rausgesucht hatte.  
  
Hermine holte zitternd Luft, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis ihre Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handballen bohrten, und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war Unsinn. Es _würde _funktionieren! Es _musste_! Und wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde sie etwas anderes finden. Rose würde nicht sterben!  
  
Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, ihre Bedenken beiseite schob und die Bewegungen für den ersten Zauber ausprobierte. Sie hatte sich nur die Beschreibungen aus den Büchern notiert; die Situation mit Holly war prekär genug gewesen, sie hatte nicht auch noch beim Üben erwischt werden wollen. Die Stille in der Küche drückte auf ihre Ohren und als sie die Formel laut aussprach, erschrak sie vor sich selbst und horchte sekundenlang, ob irgendjemand sich regte.  
  
Aber nichts geschah und so schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf, stellte sich vor den Pergamentstapel und atmete einmal tief durch. „ _Exigo origo!_ “, sagte sie und schwang den Zauberstab durch die Luft.  
  
Nichts passierte. Nicht nur, dass die Zeichen weiter über das Pergament tanzten, sie hatte nicht mal gespürt, dass sie Magie gewirkt hätte. Dieser Zauber sprach nicht ihre übliche Magie an und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, was _schwarzmagisch _bedeutete. Dass es mehr war als Wortklauberei oder eine Frage der Perspektive. Es war eine andere Form der magischen Energie und sie würde sie in sich finden müssen, wenn sie das wirklich tun wollte.  
  
Sekundenlang starrte Hermine ihren Zauberstab an und schloss die Augen, als ihr schwindelig wurde. Wollte sie das? _Konnte _sie das?  
  
Aber Rose …  
  
Sie atmete scharf aus, presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie musste. Was auch immer es sie kosten würde … sie würde es sich niemals verzeihen, vor diesem Schritt zurückgeschreckt zu sein. Sie zog ihre Schultern zurück und versuchte es ein zweites Mal.  
  
Mit demselben Ergebnis. Nichts. Das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Jeder Zauber, den sie bisher in ihrem Leben ausprobiert hatte, hatte _irgendwie_ gewirkt. Nicht immer gleich so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber er hatte etwas bewirkt.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. Dann reckte sie das Kinn vor. Sie würde nicht aufgeben und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauerte.  
  
Mit entschlossener Miene versuchte sie es ein drittes, viertes und fünftes Mal, immer mit demselben Ergebnis. Nichts. Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander, bis ihr der Kiefer wehtat. In ihren Ohren pochte es, ihre Hände zuckten um ihren Zauberstab, sie grollte leise. Dieser … _verdammte_ Zauber! Dieser verdammte _Scheißkerl_!  
  
„Wozu überhaupt diese ganze Paranoia?“, blaffte sie die Pergamente an. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand von Ihrem blöden Geheimlabor gewusst hätte! Warum machen Sie es mir so schwer? Das ist …“ Sie stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und warf ihren Zauberstab auf die Tischplatte. „Das ist nicht fair!“ Sie versetzte dem Stuhl einen Stoß, der ihn laut scharrend ein Stück über den Boden rutschen ließ, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit gespreizten Fingern in ihre Haare fuhr. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, sagte sie und es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Der ganze Frust der letzten Monate und Jahre blubberte in ihr hoch, all die kleinen Momente, die sie mit Vernunft und Anstand übermalt und mit einem Lächeln beherrscht hatte. All die Rückschläge, die sie einfach akzeptiert hatte, weil Wut es doch auch nicht besser machte. Sie hatte es satt! Sie war durch mit nett und anständig! Sie war durch mit _geduldig_!  
  
Hermine zerrte am Ausschnitt ihres Shirts, das ihr die Luft abzuschnüren schien. Ließ die Schultern kreisen und neigte den Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite, knackte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den Pergamenten zu und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Es reichte! Diese elenden Pergamente würden jetzt tun, was sie von ihnen verlangte!  
  
Hermines Blick fand wieder die tanzenden Zeichen und mit all dieser Wut im Bauch sprach sie den Zauber noch ein sechstes Mal.  
  
Wobei _sprechen _die falsche Bezeichnung war; sie schrie die Pergamente regelrecht an und dieses Mal … dieses Mal passierte etwas.  
  
Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass Schwarz leuchten konnte. Aber die schwarzen Funken, die aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze flossen, die leuchteten. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie direkt aus ihrem Innersten kommen. Als würde ihre Magie … nein, das war keine Magie. Jedenfalls nicht das, was sie bisher als Magie kennengelernt hatte. Das war etwas anderes. Etwas, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass es in ihr existierte. Und es floss durch ihren Arm und ihren Zauberstab heraus. Die Funken trafen die Pergamente, wühlten sie einmal durch und erloschen dann.  
  
Hermine keuchte. Sie fühlte sich wie nach einem Sprint, stützte sich auf die Tischkante und musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, ehe ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigte. Sie schluckte und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn.  
  
„Schwarze Magie“, murmelte sie, „allerdings.“ Aber es fühlte sich nicht nur schlecht an. Da war ein Summen in ihrem Körper, ein bisschen wie nach einem guten Orgasmus. Sie schluckte. Hob hoffnungsvoll den Blick.  
  
Aber die Zeichen tanzten noch immer.  
  
Sie stieß einen Laut aus, beinahe ein Knurren. „Ich verabscheue Sie so sehr, Professor“, grollte sie und griff nach ihren Notizen. Prägte sich die Bewegungen für den zweiten Zauber ein. Die Worte. Und konzentrierte sich auf die Wut, die offenbar den Unterschied machte. Nicht, dass das ein Problem für sie wäre. Da war so viel Wut in ihr, wenigstens war sie so mal für etwas zu gebrauchen.  
  
Hermine konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, als sie den Zauberstab hob, ihn nach den Anweisungen durch die Luft schwang und sagte: „ _Impero revelatio!_ “ Und sie _sagte _diese Worte nicht nur, sie _meinte _sie auch. Sie befahl diesen Pergamenten mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, dass sie sich ihr enthüllen sollten. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, worauf es ankam, auf welches Gefühl in ihrem Körper sie wartete, gelang es ihr beim ersten Versuch. Mehr von dieser fremden Magie floss aus ihr heraus, zusammen mit einem Schrei, der glücklicherweise genauso wie alles andere vorher innerhalb dieser vier Wände verhallte.  
  
Diesmal waren keine Funken zu sehen. Es war ein sichtbarer Wirbel in der Luft, als wäre sie sehr heiß. Die Pergamente zitterten und bebten, als sie davon getroffen wurden. Sie erhoben sich auch ein kleines Stück in die Luft, aber dann legten sie sich wieder auf den Tisch, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Wieder warf Hermine ihren Zauberstab gegen die Wand und fegte die Pergamente vom Tisch. In ihrem Körper summte es jetzt noch heftiger, das Blut pulsierte heiß durch ihre Adern. Sie sank auf den Stuhl und fuhr sich in die Haare, zog daran, bis es wehtat. Sekundenlang nahm sie nichts um sich herum wahr. Was _in_ ihr passierte, vereinnahmte sie vollkommen.  
  
Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig gut und grausam an. Als hätte sie einen Teil von sich verloren und etwas anderes gewonnen. Dieses Summen, als würde sie in einer Mikrowelle stehen. Dumpf und beinahe schmerzhaft. Beinahe … Ihr Herz trommelte, ihr Gesicht war heiß und ihr Schoß pochte. Sie rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum und seufzte.  
  
Erst als sie spürte, wie die Wut langsam verebbte, stand sie auf, sammelte die Pergamente und ihren Zauberstab ein und griff wieder nach ihren Aufzeichnungen. Einen Versuch hatte sie noch.  
  
Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie dieses Mal ihren Zauberstab hob. Hermine griff ihn etwas fester, übte zweimal die Bewegungen, sprach die Formel, bis sie sich auf ihrer Zunge vertraut anfühlte, und wandte sich dann wieder den Pergamenten zu. Sie fand die Wut beinahe problemlos, genauso wie die richtige Intention für einen Zauber wie diesen. Es war wie bei den Unverzeihlichen: Sie musste es _meinen_ , damit es funktionierte.  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zischen, als sie sagte: „ _Parete voluntate meae!_ “ Ein Strahl rot glühender Energie traf die Pergamente und sie wirbelten in die Luft. Hermine ließ mehr Energie in den Zauber fließen als bei den beiden zuvor, die Küche um sie herum versank und für lange Sekunden gab es nur sie und Snapes verdammte Unterlagen, die sich nun endlich _ihrem _Willen beugen würden! Die Magie knisterte durch ihre Haare und stach auf ihrer Haut, Schweiß brach ihr aus sämtlichen Poren und als der rote Strahl abbrach, gaben ihre Knie einfach unter Hermine nach. Hätte der Stuhl nicht direkt hinter ihr gestanden, wäre sie auf den Boden gefallen.  
  
So aber schaffte sie es, sich an der Tischkante festzuhalten und auf den Stuhl zu sinken, während ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und die Pergamente leise knisternd um sie herum auf den Tisch und den Boden segelten. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so ausgelaugt und erschöpft gefühlt. Und so gut. Sie musste ihre Lider regelrecht dazu zwingen, sich zu öffnen. Sie musste sehen, ob …  
  
Der Anblick der tanzenden Zeichen war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihren Geist erschütterte und nichts als Verwüstung zurückließ. Hermine schluchzte laut auf, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

  
Sie erwachte, als jemand sie an der Schulter rüttelte. „Hermine!“  
  
„Was?“ Sie schrak hoch und erstarrte augenblicklich. Alles, alles tat weh. Ihr Nacken, ihr Rücken, ihr Kopf, ihre Arme und Beine … Als hätte man sie durch die Mangel gedrehte. Hermine stöhnte.  
  
„Was tust du hier?“ Ron.  
  
Sie blinzelte und drehte ihm langsam ihren Kopf entgegen. „Ich bin eingeschlafen“, murmelte sie. Und dann sah sie, dass er Rose auf dem Arm hatte. Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Sie hat sich übergeben und geweint. Hast du sie nicht gehört?“  
  
„Nein.“ Hermine stand auf (sofort wurde ihr schwindelig) und streckte die Arme nach Rose aus, aber sie drehte den Kopf weg und klammerte sich an Rons Schulter. Hermine schluckte. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Rons Blick wanderte über das Chaos in der Küche. „Normalerweise sieht es nicht _so_ aus, wenn du recherchierst, Mine.“  
  
Sie folgte seinem Blick. Snapes Pergamente lagen quer über die Tischplatte und den Boden verstreut. Es war ein heilloses Chaos. Das einzig Gute daran war, ihre Aufzeichnungen mit den schwarzmagischen Sprüchen waren irgendwo darunter verschwunden. „Ich weiß, ich … war frustriert.“ Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht. Es war anstrengend, wach zu bleiben. Und sie hatte entsetzlichen Durst. „Hast du Rose den Notfalltrank gegeben?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Ron strich über ihre Stirn. „Es geht dir schon ein bisschen besser, oder Muffin?“  
  
Rose gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich, das weder Zustimmung noch Ablehnung war. Sie hatte mal wieder den Daumen im Mund und blinzelte müde.  
  
„Ich nehm sie mit zu uns ins Bett. Kommst du jetzt auch endlich mit oder willst du hier noch mehr Frust abbauen?“ Ron sah sie skeptisch an, eine kleine Falte stand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Nein, ich komm gleich. Ich räum nur noch kurz auf.“  
  
Er nickte. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ die Küche.  
  
Hermine holte sich ein Glas Wasser und sank damit zurück auf den Stuhl. Merlin, sie war so erschöpft. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie glaubte, es würde ihr gleich den Schädel spalten. Sie wusste, dass Schwarze Magie anstrengender war als Weiße. Man zahlte einen Preis dafür. Aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
Sie suchte ihren Zauberstab, der unter ein paar Pergamenten auf dem Boden lag. Er musste ihr vorhin aus der Hand gerutscht sein. Mit einem Schwenk befahl sie den Pergamenten, auf den Tisch zu fliegen und sich dort sauber aufeinander zu stapeln. Und sie erhoben sich zwar zögerlich in die Luft, aber ihr wurde dabei schwarz vor Augen und ihr Herz stolperte, als hätte es keine Kraft mehr, weiterzuschlagen. Als würde dieser simple Zauber die letzte Energie, die ihr verblieben war, gewaltsam aus ihr herauspressen. Hermine ließ keuchend den Zauberstab fallen und presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. Ein paar Sekunden lang stolperte ihr Herz noch, es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand gegen den Brustkorb trommeln. Dann stabilisierte sich ihr Puls. Sie starrte den Zauberstab an, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen. Schluckte.  
  
Nein, damit hatte sie _wirklich_ nicht gerechnet. Sie kannte es, dass Magie manchmal anstrengender war als sonst. Wenn sie sehr übermüdet und ausgelaugt war. Es waren diese Situationen, in denen sie auch nicht mehr apparieren würde. Aber das … Sie schluckte wieder.  
  
Also ging sie auf die Knie, um das Chaos auf Muggelart zu beseitigen. Vielleicht, dachte sie dabei, war es ganz gut, dass Ron sich um Rose gekümmert hatte.

* * *

  
Als Ron am nächsten Morgen zum Dienst aufbrach, küsste er erst Rose und dann Hermine auf die Stirn. Sie zwang ein müdes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Schlaf noch etwas mit ihr, du siehst genauso mies aus wie Rose“, raunte er, um seine Tochter nicht zu wecken.  
  
„Mach ich“, versprach Hermine, denn sie _fühlte _sich auch genauso mies, wie Rose aussah. Wie nach einem Abend mit zu viel Feuerwhisky. Nachdem Ron weg war, starrte sie erst minutenlang an die Zimmerdecke, dann ließ sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals gewinnen und weinte ein bisschen, weil die letzte Nacht sie so viel gekostet, aber ebenfalls nicht einen Schritt weiter gebracht hatte. Um kurz vor acht stand sie auf und holte Roses Tränke, weckte sie gerade genug, um sie ihr geben zu können, und legte sich dann wieder zu ihr. Sie schliefen beide wieder ein.  
  
Später machten sie sich einen ruhigen Vormittag. Als Rose aufwachte, war es schon nach elf. Aber im Gegensatz zu sonst hatte sie kein großes Interesse daran aufzustehen. Hermine ging mit ihr zur Toilette, holte zwei Gläser Wasser aus der Küche und kehrte danach direkt zurück ins Bett, wo Rose gierig trank und sich dann an sie kuschelte, um mit den Knöpfen ihres Nachthemds zu spielen. „Soll ich dir was vorlesen, Mäuschen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Mh-mh“, machte Rose.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und strich ihr über die Stirn. Heiß war sie nicht. „Tut dir der Kopf weh?“  
  
„Nein“, bekam Hermine diesmal sogar eine richtige Antwort.  
  
Sie seufzte. Rose hatte solche Tage manchmal (und sie wurden häufiger). Tage, an denen sie nichts wollte, außer im Bett zu liegen und zu kuscheln oder zu dösen. Normalerweise fand Hermine diese Tage zwar beklemmend (Rose war sonst ein Wirbelwind und kaum fünf Minuten an einem Platz zu halten; sie so zu erleben, führte ihr deutlicher als alles andere vor Augen, dass etwas im Kopf ihres Kindes wuchs, das dort nicht hingehörte), allerdings nicht sonderlich beunruhigend. Es gab schlimmere Symptome als Müdigkeit.  
  
Aber wenn sie an die letzten Tage und die letzte Nacht dachte … Es war ihr öfters schlecht gegangen. Schlechter als es mit den Tränke hätte sein sollen. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und zog sie noch ein bisschen dichter an sich, küsste sie auf die feinen roten Haare. Vielleicht sollte sie später mit ihr ins St.-Mungos gehen. Nur um abklären zu lassen, ob die Tränke noch richtig dosiert waren.  
  
Roses Atem wurde ruhiger und auch Hermine konnte sich bald nicht mehr gegen die Erschöpfung wehren. Die schwarzmagischen Experimente der letzten Nacht hatten sie ausgelaugt – und nicht mal den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden. Etwas Besseres … Stärkeres … Mächtigeres …  
  
Aber erst mal würde sie auf Meister Kadesh hoffen. Auch wenn sie ahnte, dass es eine vergebliche Hoffnung sein würde, sie konnte gerade nicht darüber nachdenken, was der nächste Schritt sein würde.

* * *

  
Es war halb drei, als Hermine sich aus dem Bett quälte und unter die Dusche stieg. Rose schlief nicht richtig, aber sie hatte sich in die Decke gekuschelt, ihr Stofftier im Arm und den Daumen im Mund. Erst als sie später hörte, wie Hermine zu kochen begann, kam auch sie barfuß in die Küche geschlichen, das Haar auf einer Seite abstehend, auf der anderen platt an den Kopf gepresst und die Wangen noch ganz rot vom Schlaf. Hermine seufzte, als sie sie sah, und hob sie auf den Arm. „Wollen wir nachher Ethan besuchen?“, fragte sie, während sie das Rührei in der Pfanne bewegte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, heute mit Rose nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte.  
  
„Ja, Esann besuchen“, entgegnete Rose leise und das war die glücklichste Äußerung, die Hermine heute von ihr zu hören bekommen hatte.  
  
„Gut. Aber vorher essen wir was und dann müssen wir dich noch anziehen. Und die Haare kämmen.“ Hermine versuchte, ein paar der abstehenden Strähnen, die sie im Gesicht kitzelten, mit den Fingern zu glätten. Aber Rose hatte ihre Haarstruktur geerbt; ohne die richtigen Pflegemittel war da nichts zu machen.  
  
„Will nich' Haare kämmen“, nörgelte Rose und drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
„Ich weiß. Machen müssen wir es trotzdem, Mäuschen.“ Hermine setzte sie in ihren Kinderstuhl und verteilte das Rührei auf zwei Teller. Auch der Toast war inzwischen fertig und als sie mit allem zum Tisch zurückkehrte, schmollte Rose und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
„Will nich' essen, will nich' kämmen!“  
  
Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, stellte Roses Teller auf den Tisch anstatt auf die kleine Ablage ihres Kinderstuhls, setzte sich und begann zu essen. „Okay“, sagte sie einfach. Sie hatte es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, mit Rose über solche Dinge zu diskutieren. Meistens änderte sie ihre Meinung ohnehin innerhalb der folgenden drei Minuten.  
  
Heute dauerte es nicht mal eine, bevor sie nach einem Stück Toast auf Hermines Teller angelte. Hermine gab es ihr und nahm sich eines von Roses Teller. „Das ist meins!“, krähte sie empört.  
  
„Echt? Das wusste ich nicht. Es stand da so rum …“, sagte Hermine scheinheilig.  
  
„Ja, für mich!“  
  
„Ach so … Na, dann solltest du es nicht kalt werden lassen.“ Sie gab ihr den Teller und Rose fing an, das Rührei ungeschickt auf die Kindergabel zu spießen. Es landete mehr in ihrem Schoß als in ihrem Mund. Aber auch das war etwas, das Hermine zu akzeptieren gelernt hatte, auch wenn es ihr schwer gefallen war.  
  
Rose dann später tatsächlich dazu zu bewegen, sich anziehen und die Haare kämmen zu lassen, war wieder eine ganz andere Herausforderung. Aber irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft und überlegte, ob ihre Magie sich schon ausreichend erholt hatte, um zusammen mit Rose ins St.-Mungos zu apparieren. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab in die Hand gleiten und rief ihre Jacke von der Garderobe; sie gehorchte und es fühlte sich auch nicht so an, als würde ihr das Herz stehenbleiben. Aber sie wollte es nicht riskieren, sich oder Rose zu zersplintern. Davon mal abgesehen war Rose eh kein Fan vom Apparieren.  
  
Hermine schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und entschied sich dafür, den Kamin zu nehmen. Sie stieg mit Rose an der Hand in das grüne Flohfeuer, nannte ihr Ziel und presste sie an sich, während die Kamine an ihnen vorbei wirbelten. Sie nieste, als sie aus dem Kamin stiegen.  
  
„Du has desagt wir geh'n zu Esann“, empörte Rose sich und stemmte die Hacken in den Boden. Sie mochte das St.-Mungos ungefähr so gern wie Zähneputzen.  
  
„Gehen wir auch, Mäuschen. Wenn wir hier fertig sind.“  
  
Sie begann zu jammern und war auf dem besten Wege, sich in ein falsches Weinen hineinzusteigern. Seufzend ging Hermine vor ihr in die Hocke. „Ich möchte nur, dass Heilerin Goodale einmal auf deinen Kopf guckt, damit dir heute Nacht nicht wieder schlecht wird.“  
  
„Will nich' Heilerin Doodae“, murmelte sie, den Kopf so weit gesenkt, dass ihr Kinn auf der Brust lag.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Hermine, „ich weiß.“ Sie zog Rose in ihre Arme und seufzte schwer. „Was hältst du davon?“, fragte sie dann und schob sie von sich, bis sie ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Jetzt gehen wir kurz zu Heilerin Goodale und wenn wir nachher wieder zu Hause sind, dann spielen wir mit den Besenmodellen.“ Hermine hasste die Besenmodelle und Rose wusste das.  
  
„Danz lange?“, fragte sie leidend.  
  
Hermine lächelte freudlos. „Ja, ganz lange.“  
  
„Oke …“  
  
„Okay“, wiederholte Hermine und stand auf. Sie nahm Rose an die Hand und ging zum Empfangstresen. Die Hexe sah ihnen mit einem Lächeln entgegen. „Hallo“, sagte Hermine und festigte den Griff um Roses Finger, als die trotz allem von ihr fort strebte. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir kurz zu Heilerin Goodale können? Meine Tochter, Rose Weasley, ist bei ihr in Behandlung.“  
  
Die Hexe beschwor einen Plan herauf, den sie mit geschürzten Lippen studierte. „Es wird ein bisschen dauern, es gab einen Zwischenfall im Ministerium …“  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. „Im Ministerium?“  
  
Die Hexe nickte.  
  
„Ist mein Mann auch hier in Behandlung? Ronald Weasley?“  
  
Jetzt rief sie einen anderen Plan auf und tastete eine Liste von Namen mit ihrem Blick ab. „Nein“, sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Hermine atmete auf. „Danke“, murmelte sie. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Heilerin Goodale Zeit für uns hat?“  
  
„Zwei Stunden mindestens, fürchte ich.“  
  
Hermine sah hinab auf Rose. Sie würde es hassen, später nochmal herkommen zu müssen. Vermutlich würde sie ihr eine Szene machen, weil Hermine sich nicht an ihre Abmachung hielt. Aber sie würde es genauso hassen, zwei Stunden lang im Wartebereich zu sitzen. Da würde sie ihr die gleiche Szene machen, nur aus anderen Gründen. Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. „Dann kommen wir später nochmal wieder“, entschied sie.  
  
„Gern“, entgegnete sie Hexe. „Ich trag Ihre Tochter für heute Abend ein.“  
  
„Danke“, sagte Hermine wieder und ging mit Rose zu den Kaminen zurück.  
  
„Geh'n wir jez Besen spielen?“  
  
„Nein, jetzt gehen wir zu Ethan.“  
  
Rose gab ein kleines Juchzen von sich, während sie zusammen mit Hermine ins Flohfeuer stieg. Kurz darauf traten sie in einer Gaststätte in der Nähe des Kinderkrankenhauses aus dem Kamin und wie es üblich war, wenn man nur den Kamin nutzte, legte Hermine einen Sickel auf den Tresen und schenkte dem Wirt ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe sie mit Rose die Gaststätte verließ. „Wo sind wir, Mummy?“, fragte Rose.  
  
„In der Nähe des Krankenhauses. Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang und dann sind wir gleich bei Ethan.“  
  
„Esann, Sisann, Bisann, Misann“, begann Rose zu singen.  
  
Hermine schnaubte leise und bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab, von der sie wusste, dass sie eine Abkürzung zum Krankenhaus war. Die Luft war kühler als in den letzten Tagen, es hatte geregnet. Die Straße glänzte feucht und sie wünschte, sie hätte sich eine wärmere Jacke angezogen. Aber durch die Bewegung wurde ihr schnell warm und als sie das Krankenhaus betraten, zog sie den Reißverschluss auf.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, war Ethan bereits von der Intensivstation auf eine teilüberwachte Station verlegt worden. Hermine fuhr mit Rose im Aufzug hoch, was diese zutiefst faszinierte – besonders das lustige Gefühl beim Anfahren und Stoppen. Sie lachte und das zu hören, tat so gut, dass Hermine auch lachte und die Knöpfe für noch ein paar mehr Stockwerke drückte, um sie nochmal lachen zu hören.  
  
„Esann!“, krähte Rose, kaum dass Evie sie nach Hermines Klopfen hereingebeten hatte. Sie stürmte auf das Bett zu und kletterte hinauf. Nur Ethans Kopfverband hielt sie davon ab, ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Was hast du da?“, fragte sie.  
  
Ethan, der inzwischen schon wieder ziemlich munter war, entgegnete stolz: „Die haben mir den Kopf aufgebohrt und einen … einen …“ Hilfesuchend sah er sich zu Evie um.  
  
„Einen Schlauch“, soufflierte sie.  
  
„Genau, einen Schlauch da reingemacht. Damit da was … auslaufen kann.“  
  
„Ablaufen“, korrigierte Evie.  
  
Rose riss die Augen auf. „Tut das weh?“  
  
„Ne, merk ich gar nicht“, sagte er gelassen und grinste. „Ich hab hier auch noch ein Pflaster, guck!“ Er zog das Krankenhausnachthemd hoch und zeigte ihr seinen verbundenen Bauch.  
  
Rose schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Und tut das auch nich' weh?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Hermine lächelte und wandte sich endlich Evie zu. „Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass ich sie mitgebracht hab.“  
  
„Na klar“, sagte Evie und ließ sich von Hermine in die Arme nehmen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Evie seufzte. „Müde, duschen wär' genial, was anderes als Kantinenessen wär' das Größte, aber sonst gut. _Ihm_ geht's gut, mir geht's gut.“ Sie warf den Kindern, die noch immer mit der Inspektion von Ethans Verbänden beschäftigt waren, einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich kann gern hier bleiben, während du duschen und was Anständiges essen gehst. Jetzt ist er ja schon wach.“ Sie lächelte schief.  
  
Evie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden fragte sie ihren Sohn: „Ethan, ist es okay, wenn ich mal kurz nach Hause geh? Ich könnte dir deinen Dino mitbringen.“  
  
„Ja, ja“, sagte er abgelenkt und zog diesmal den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes nach unten, um Rose die Elektroden des Herzmonitors zu zeigen.  
  
Evie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich seh schon, ich bin gerade überflüssig.“  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Sei froh, die Dusche wartet.“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie seufzte, dann stand sie auf, zog sich ihre Jacke über und gab Ethan einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin bald wieder da.“ Aber er bemerkte es kaum. „Danke, Hermine!“  
  
„Ist doch klar.“ Hermine drückte kurz die Hand, die Evie ihr zum Abschied auf die Schulter legte, dann wandte sie sich den Kindern zu.

* * *

  
Heilerin Goodale studierte das Ergebnis des Diagnosezaubers mit gerunzelter Stirn und verkniffenen Lippen. „Ihr Tumor ist groß“, sagte sie irgendwann gedankenverloren und bekam gar nicht mit, wie Hermine ihre Hand um die Kante der Untersuchungsliege krallte, als ihr schwindelig wurde. „Wann waren Sie das letzte Mal hier?“  
  
„Vor … drei Wochen“, sagte Hermine tonlos und begegnete Roses Blick. Sie saß still neben ihr, hatte den Daumen im Mund und blinzelte träge. Obwohl sie erst so spät aufgestanden war, fehlte ihr merklich der Mittagsschlaf.  
  
„Hm.“ Heilerin Goodale ließ das leuchtende Diagramm verschwinden und ging zu einem Schrank im hinteren Teil des Zimmers. Sie kam mit zwei Phiolen in der Hand zurück und lächelte Rose an. „Kirsche oder Schokolade?“  
  
Rose hob den Blick und blinzelte wieder. Dann deutete sie auf den roten Trank und seufzte. Hermine spürte ihr Kinn zittern und biss die Zähne aufeinander, während sie der Heilerin die Phiole abnahm und sie entkorkte. Wieder sah Rose sie an. Ihre blauen Augen glänzten. Aber sie nahm den Trank ohne Widerworte, verzog das Gesicht (er schmeckte trotz allem widerlich) und legte ihre kleinen Hände um das Wasserglas, das Hermine ihr hinhielt. Ihr Daumen war ganz rot und nass. Etwas Wasser lief an ihren Mundwinkeln vorbei und tropfte auf ihr T-Shirt und als sie genug getrunken hatte, wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, bevor sie sich gegen Hermine lehnte und wieder an ihrem Daumen zu nuckeln begann.  
  
Die Heilerin beschwor derweil den gleichen Diagnosezauber noch einmal herauf und nickte. Ob sie zufrieden war, oder ob sich nur ein Verdacht bestätigt hatte, konnte Hermine nicht beurteilen.  
  
„Was bedeutet das?“, überwand Hermine sich schließlich zu fragen. Sie zog Rose fester an sich, während sie Heilerin Goodale beobachtete, die mit ernster Miene etwas in Roses Akte notierte.  
  
Sie hob den Blick und zog die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie unter ihrem Pony verschwanden. „Es bedeutet, dass Sie öfter kommen müssen. Roses Magie entwickelt sich altersgerecht, aber der Tumor wächst darüber hinaus und sie muss diesen Trank regelmäßig nehmen, um ihn so klein wie möglich zu halten.“  
  
„Sie können ihre Magie sehen?“, fragte Hermine tonlos, weil ihr Verstand sich noch weigerte, Worte zu finden für das, was Heilerin Goodale danach gesagt hatte.  
  
„Nein, aber ich kann sehen, wie groß der Tumor jetzt noch ist, nachdem Rose den Trank genommen hat.“  
  
Die Worte schepperten sonderbar in Hermines Ohren und sie konzentrierte sich so sehr auf das Gesicht der Heilerin, dass alles drum herum zu flimmern begann. Widerwillig und mit unbeherrschbarem Zucken ihres Zwerchfells hauchte sie: „Heißt das, ihr … läuft die Zeit davon?“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte Heiler Goodale schnell. „Nein, das heißt es nicht, Mrs Weasley. Es ist nicht optimal, dass der Tumor so schnell wächst, dass er den vollen Raum einnimmt, den Roses Magie ihm bietet, aber wir können ihn kontrollieren.“  
  
_Kontrollieren, kontrollieren, kontrollieren_ , hallte das Wort von irgendwelchen Wänden in Hermines Geist wider. Sie fragte sich, was genau Heilerin Goodale kontrollierte, wenn der Tumor sich doch einfach den Platz nahm, den Roses Magie ihm bot. Für Hermine klang das nicht nach Kontrolle. Es klang nach einem verzweifelten Kompromiss. Sie schmeckte Magensäure auf ihrer Zunge und schluckte hohl. „Wann müssen wir wiederkommen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ich würde Rose in zwei Wochen gern wiedersehen.“  
  
Hermine nickte, ohne die Heilerin anzusehen, und stand auf. Rose sah beinahe apathisch zu ihr auf und Hermine verzog das Gesicht, bevor sie sie auf den Arm nahm. „Danke“, sagte sie an die Heilerin gewandt und verließ mit Rose den Behandlungsraum und anschließend das St.-Mungos.  
  
„Besen spielen“, sagte Rose tonlos, als Hermine ihr eine halbe Stunde später den Schlafanzug anzog. Ihr die Tränke für die Nacht zu geben, war eine tränenreiche Angelegenheit gewesen; Rose hatte das Limit ihrer Kooperation für diesen Tag erreicht.  
  
„Stimmt, wir waren ja noch verabredet“, entgegnete Hermine zärtlich und holte die Kiste mit den Besenmodellen, während Rose am Rand der Wickelkommode sitzen blieb und sie aus kleinen Augen beobachtete. „Welchen möchtest du?“ Sie nahm sich einen. „Hm, gute Wahl.“ Hermine nahm sich auch einen und stellte die Kiste weg, ehe sie mit Rose zum Bett ging, sie hineinlegte und sich neben sie setzte, halb gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt. Rose schlief schon, ehe Hermine sie zugedeckt hatte, aber sie hielt das kleine Besenmodell fest in der Hand. Es verschwamm vor Hermines Augen.  
  
Als sie Ron nach Hause kommen hörte, hätte sie nicht sagen können, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es war inzwischen dunkel draußen und ihr tat der Nacken weh. Sie hatte nichts von dem geschafft, was sie heute noch hatte erledigen wollen. Die Wäsche stand unangetastet im Bad, der Abwasch neben der Spüle und sie musste Slalom laufen zwischen den Spielsachen, die auf dem Boden lagen, bevor sie leise aus dem Kinderzimmer schlüpfen konnte. Ron sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es ihr gut?“  
  
Hermine nickte, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Vorerst, ja. Ich war heute mit ihr im St.-Mungos. Wir müssen jetzt alle zwei Wochen hin.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, weil das Gewicht dieser Worte sie niederzuringen versuchte.   
  
Ron seufzte und kam zu ihr, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Geht es _dir _gut?“  
  
„Nein“, gab sie leise zu. „Und dir?“, fragte sie dann und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich hab gehört, es gab einen Zwischenfall im Ministerium.“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts Wildes, nur ungenießbares Essen in der Kantine.“ Er schnaufte. „War heute direkt mal dankbar dafür, keinen Appetit zu haben. Harry hatte nicht so viel Glück …“  
  
„Der Ärmste …“  
  
„Nichts, das ein Trank nicht kurieren konnte“, murmelte Ron leise und obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte, konnte sie seinen Blick zu Roses Zimmertür zucken sehen.  
  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Der Aurorenumhang war rau unter ihren Fingerspitzen und ein bisschen feucht. Anscheinend regnete es mal wieder. „Lass uns schlafen gehen.“  
  
„Ja …“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Wortlos zogen sie sich aus und stiegen in Unterwäsche ins Bett. Hermine presste sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen.

* * *

  
Es wurden ein paar Stunden weniger, als Hermine gehofft hatte. Aber Rose ging es am nächsten Morgen wieder besser und nachdem Hermine ihr Versprechen vom Vortag eingehalten und beinahe zwei Stunden mit ihr und den Besenmodellen gespielt hatte, setzte sie ihren Plan in die Tat um und apparierte mit Rose nach Hogwarts. Sie wollte eigentlich gleich ins Schloss gehen und den aktuellen Professor für Tränkekunde suchen, aber Rose zog sie in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. „Ich will Bumen gucken!“  
  
Neville freute sich sichtlich, sie so bald schon wiederzusehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sein Erstaunen gänzlich zu verbergen, als er den Kopf aus Gewächshaus eins streckte und sie erkannte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass wir dich so überfallen“, sagte Hermine, während Rose schon zwischen den Hochbeeten und Blumentöpfen verschwunden war. Nur ihr Plappern ließ ihren ungefähren Aufenthaltsort zwischen dem saftigen Grün erahnen. Da Hermine jedoch wusste, wie harmlos die Pflanzen in Gewächshaus eins waren, ließ sie ihr den Spaß.  
  
„Das macht nichts, Hermine. Ich freu mich.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, wir halten dich nicht von der Arbeit ab?“, fragte sie, während sie über den kleinen Absatz ins Innere des Glasgebäudes stieg. Die schwüle, warme Luft schlug ihr schwer entgegen, gemischt mit den süßen Gerüchen, die einige der bunten Blüten verströmten.  
  
„Na ja, eigentlich schon. Ich muss mich um die Orontoringe kümmern. Aber wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich nebenbei weiterarbeite …“  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich will auch gar nicht lange bleiben, aber Rose … Rose, nicht an den Stängeln ziehen!“  
  
„… so hübs!“, war das Einzige, was über das Summen einiger Lianengewächse bis zu ihnen durchdrang.  
  
Neville lächelte. „Lass sie ruhig, hier gibt es nichts kaputt zu machen, das nicht mit einem _Reparo _wieder gerichtet werden könnte.“  
  
„Wenn du erst mal gefühlte fünfzig _Reparo _an einem Tag gewirkt hast, wirst du anders darüber denken.“  
  
„Ich werde mich beizeiten an deine Warnung erinnern.“ Er wandte sich einem Tisch voller rötlich schimmernder Pflanzen zu, die ihre Triebe über sich zu einem vollendeten Kreis verflochten. Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Weile bei seiner Arbeit, nur flüchtig unterbrochen von Rose, die an ihren Füßen vorbeihuschte und mit einem schon jetzt dreckverschmierten Gesicht zu ihr hinauf grinste, ehe sie hinter dem nächsten Hochbeet verschwand. Ja, es ging ihr definitiv besser. Hermine schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
„Neville?“, fragte sie schließlich und besann sich auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches.  
  
„Ja?“ Er ließ ihr einen kurzen, aber aufmerksamen Blick zukommen, während er einen der Pflanzenringe vorsichtig entwirrte, um an die dazwischen liegenden Früchte zu kommen.  
  
„Wie ist eigentlich der neue Professor für Zaubertränke so?“  
  
Er ließ ein paar der hellgelben Beeren in eine Schüssel fallen, wobei sie ein zart klingendes Geräusch von sich gaben. „Fae Simmonds ist eine Professorin und sie ist mir sympathischer als Snape.“  
  
Hermine schnaubte. „Das ist wohl auch kein großes Kunststück, hm?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich.“ Er grinste schief. „Warum fragst du?“  
  
Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Hattest du mitbekommen, dass ich in Snapes Räumen Dokumentationen seiner Trankexperimente gefunden habe?“  
  
„Ja, Minerva hat mir davon erzählt.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich bin am Dekodieren gescheitert. Und Professor Flitwick auch. Und Bill Weasley auch.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass diese Professorin den Trank vielleicht auch ohne seine Aufzeichnungen rekonstruieren kann.“  
  
Geschickt zupfte Neville die letzten der gelben Beeren aus den Trieben des Orontorings, die sich – als er sie losließ – sofort wieder ineinander verschlangen und den perfekten Kreis bildeten. Nachdenklich begegnete er ihrem Blick. Es standen so viele Falten auf seiner Stirn, Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte. „Fragen kannst du sie ja mal. Aber sie ist … speziell. Nicht besonders sensibel und ziemlich eingenommen von ihrer Welt. Man muss es vorsichtig angehen bei ihr.“ Sein Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass er selbst schon des Öfteren gescheitert war.  
  
„Anders wäre es ja auch zu einfach.“ Sie seufzte.  
  
Nevilles Blick wanderte kurz zu Rose. „Du wirst sie schon um den Finger wickeln, Hermine. Ich pass derweil auf Rose auf.“  
  
Seine Worte durchzuckten sie. „Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
Neville lächelte. „Absolut. Ich hab sie gern hier.“  
  
„Danke, Neville!“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Gern geschehen.“  
  
Hermine suchte nach Rose zwischen den Hochbeeten und fing sie ein, als sie an ihr vorbeilaufen wollte. Sie atmete heftig und war hochrot im Gesicht. „Ich bin kurz weg, Onkel Neville passt auf dich auf, okay?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie und wand sich aus Hermines Umarmung.  
  
Die schnaubte. „Dafür hast du was gut bei mir“, sagte sie zu Neville, bevor sie das Gewächshaus verließ und zum Schloss ging.


	10. Kein Tränkemeister dieser Welt

Where is the hope? I lost the trail.  
My only life half wasted now.  
The nights are getting darker now,  
they're drawing in, they're crowding in.  
This is the sound that a heart makes when it's breaking.  
  
 _(Harper Lee – This is the Sound that a Heart makes when it's breaking)_

  
Die Luft in der Bibliothek war stickig und staubgeschwängert. Sie legte sich wie ein dickes Tuch auf ihr Gesicht und raubte ihr den Atem. „Können wir bitte ein Fenster öffnen?“, fragte Fae zum dritten Mal und wippte mit dem Fuß.  
  
Madam Pince jedoch hatte nur einen müden Blick für sie übrig. „Nein.“  
  
„Und die Tür zum Flur?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Die Professorin presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Die Luft hier ist schlecht. Wir müssen ein Fenster oder eine Tür öffnen, damit die Luft besser wird. Bitte öffnen Sie ein Fenster, Madam Pince!“  
  
Diese zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Luft hier ist gut, ich habe gerade erst einen Frischluftzauber gewirkt. Durch offene Fenster und Türen kommt unnötig Staub herein.“  
  
Fae schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Luft ist nicht gut. Wenn Sie gerade erst einen Frischluftzauber gewirkt haben, haben Sie es falsch gemacht.“  
  
Madam Pince sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich wirke seit Jahrzehnten Frischluftzauber und bisher hat sich niemand darüber beschwert! Die Luft ist gut! Finden Sie sich damit ab oder gehen Sie, Professor Simmonds!“  
  
Faes Blick schweifte an Madam Pince vorbei. „Ich bin Lehrerin an dieser Schule. Sie können mich nicht der Bibliothek verweisen.“  
  
Madam Pince reckte das Kinn vor. „In dieser Bibliothek entscheide ich, wer sich hier aufhalten darf und wer nicht. Und _Sie _stören jetzt schon zum wiederholten Male die Ruhe mit Ihren … anmaßenden Äußerungen. Es ist mir völlig egal, was für _besondere Bedürfnisse_ Minerva glaubt, Ihnen zugestehen zu müssen! Hier in der Bibliothek gelten meine Regeln und auch Sie werden sich daran halten! Also verlassen Sie jetzt _sofort _die Bibliothek!“ Sie machte eine Pause, um mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die Flügeltüren zu deuten. „Dort bekommen Sie dann auch Ihre frische Luft.“  
  
Fae sah hinüber zu den Flügeltüren. Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Sie musste für die Vertretungsstunde morgen recherchieren, Arithmantik beherrschte sie nicht gut genug, um es ohne Vorbereitung unterrichten zu können. Aber sie musste auch der Aufforderung Folge leisten.  
  
Also nahm sie ihre Tasche an sich, sah sich in der Bibliothek um und verließ mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen die Bücherei. Als sie den Korridor betrat, konnte sie sich nur schwer davon abhalten, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zu schmeißen, wie sie es früher immer zu Hause getan hatte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schloss die wuchtige Tür dann leise hinter sich. Als Erwachsene musste sie das so tun, sagte ihr Vater.  
  
Fae streckte ihren Rücken durch und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Schulleiterbüro. Professor McGonagall würde ihr sagen können, wie sie jetzt damit umgehen sollte. Sie _musste_ doch in die Bibliothek! Aber bereits an der ersten Ecke lief sie beinahe in eine Frau hinein, die zu alt für eine Schülerin war. War sie auch Lehrerin hier? Fae konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie schon mal in einer der Konferenzen gesehen zu haben.  
  
Die Fremde musterte sie mit schmalen Augen. „Sind Sie Professor Simmonds?“, fragte sie dann und wischte sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wer will das wissen?“, fragte Fae.  
  
„Ich.“ Sie lächelte unverbindlich.  
  
„Ja, die bin ich“, entgegnete sie langsam. Hatte die Frau von der Zulassungsabteilung sie doch noch verklagt?  
  
„Oh, gut. Sie sind schwerer zu finden als der Heilige Gral.“ Die junge Frau lachte und sah dabei irgendwie … gehetzt aus.  
  
Fae runzelte die Stirn. „Und wer sind Sie?“  
  
„Mein Name ist Hermine Weasley. Ich war früher selbst Schülerin hier.“ Sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand.  
  
„Wenn Sie es jetzt nicht mehr sind, dann interessiert mich Ihr Anliegen nicht“, informierte Fae sie und lief in einem Bogen um sie herum.  
  
„Bitte, Professor Simmonds, hören Sie mir nur eine Minute zu!“, rief diese Hermine Soundso ihr hinterher.  
  
„Sie hatten schon vierzig Sekunden“, entgegnete Fae, ohne ihr Tempo zu verringern, und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte noch genau vierzehn Minuten, bevor sie anfangen musste, die Aufsätze des dritten Jahrgangs zu korrigieren. Da Madam Pince ihre Bibliothekszeit reduziert hatte, musste sie den Plan für den Vertretungsunterricht für Professor Vector morgen ändern. Fae verzog das Gesicht; das würde länger als vierzehn Minuten dauern. Und zu Professor McGonagall musste sie auch noch. Also musste sie später die Aufsätze korrigieren und würde es vor dem Abendessen nicht mehr schaffen. Oder wie geplant die Aufsätze und den Unterricht nach dem Abendessen. Das hieß, sie hatte heute Abend definitiv weniger Zeit für …  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte die Fremde wieder an ihrer Seite auf. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Hilfe brauche. Meine Tochter ist krank und …“  
  
Fae wich ein Stück zurück. „Wenn Ihre Tochter nicht Schülerin an dieser Schule ist, dann interessiert mich auch _das _nicht.“ Sie hatte nicht auch noch Zeit für das Anliegen dieser Soundso!  
  
„Um Merlins Willen, Sie sind ja noch schlimmer als Snape!“, fluchte diese auf einmal.  
  
Fae blieb so abrupt stehen, dass die Fremde diesmal tatsächlich in sie hineinlief. Steif drehte sie sich um, sah auf die etwas kleinere Frau hinab und sagte: „Ich bin keiner von diesen Menschen, die Körperkontakt mögen, schon gar nicht mit Fremden. Wenn Sie also bitte …“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, schob sie die Soundso ein Stück von sich. „Danke. Und jetzt … Was sagten Sie über Meister Snape?“

* * *

  
Hermine sah sich im Büro von Professor Simmonds um. Im Gegensatz zu Snape hatte sie sich eines oberhalb der Erde ausgesucht und es gab Fenster und helle, dezente Möbel. Sie hatte auch keine Regale voll sonderbarer Flaschen und Gläser mit eingelegten Tieren oder gruseligen Trankzutaten, wie Harry sie in Snapes Büro gesehen hatte. Dafür gab es hier Bücher, viele Bücher. Es war … richtig schön.  
  
Abgesehen von der Gesellschaft.  
  
„Also, was sagten Sie über Meister Snape?“ Professor Simmonds stellte ihre Tasche auf einem Stuhl ab und sah sie reserviert an.  
  
„Dass Sie ihm ähnlich sind“, entgegnete Hermine knapp. Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Intention schien Professor Simmonds das allerdings als Kompliment zu sehen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ich bereits zu erklären versucht hatte, bevor Sie mich unterbrachen, ist meine Tochter schwer krank und auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel bot mir Professor McGonagall an, die Forschungsunterlagen von Professor Snape zu nutzen.“  
  
„Warum überlassen Sie es nicht den Heilern, Ihre Tochter zu heilen?“  
  
„Weil sie es nicht können“, antwortete Hermine, als wäre das offensichtlich.  
  
„Und warum glauben Sie, dass Meister Snape sich mit diesem Problem beschäftigt hat?“  
  
„Weil Professor Flitwick Aufzeichnungen von ihm gesehen hat, die einen hilfreichen Trank beschrieben haben.“  
  
„Tatsächlich?“ Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Was war das für ein Trank?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. „Einer, der die magischen Kräfte eines Menschen absorbieren kann. Und das wäre genau das, was ich bräuchte, um meine Tochter zu retten.“  
  
„Sie wollen sie ihrer Magie berauben?“  
  
„Ich will ihr das Leben retten.“  
  
„Indem Sie sie ihrer Magie berauben.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Hermine tat es ihr gleich. „Ja.“  
  
Professor Simmonds blinzelte. „Das ist … radikal.“  
  
„Es ist das Einzige, was hilft.“ Hermine presste ihre Zähne aufeinander. Neville hatte nicht übertrieben, was sie betraf. Sie _war_ nicht besonders sensibel.  
  
„Meinetwegen. Aber so einen Trank gibt es nicht.“ Während Hermine noch ihre Ungeduld zu beherrschen versuchte, legte Professor Simmonds ihren Umhang ab und zog einen Stapel Pergamente aus ihrer Tasche.  
  
„Offensichtlich“, sagte Hermine. „Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Professor Snape hat seine Aufzeichnungen codiert und es ist mir nicht gelungen, diesen Code zu entschlüsseln.“  
  
„Das ist der Sinn eines Codes“, entgegnete Professor Simmonds, setzt sich und nahm eine Feder zur Hand. Sie entrollte das erste Pergament und begann zu lesen.  
  
Hermine blinzelte. „Jaah“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Wie dem auch sei: Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie einen solchen Trank auch ohne die Unterlagen von Professor Snape entwickeln könnten.“  
  
Fae Simmonds hob den Blick und Hermine erschrak ein bisschen; das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Kurz. „Mrs … Wieauchimmer“, begann sie dann.  
  
„Weasley.“  
  
„Wie-auch-immer.“ Sie richtete das Pergament vor sich akkurat gerade aus. „Wie ich bereits sagte, einen solchen Trank gibt es nicht, Meister Snape hat definitiv nichts dergleichen entwickelt.“  
  
„Doch!“, warf Hermine ungeduldig ein. „Professor Snape hatte das Rezept zwar nicht veröffentlicht, aber …“  
  
„Nein!“, sagte Professor Simmonds ungehalten, fuhr dann aber in sonderbar monotaner Art fort: „Es ist unmöglich, so einen Trank zu entwickeln. Tränke absorbieren keine Magie. Meister Snape kann keinen solchen Trank entwickelt haben, weil Tränke dazu nicht in der Lage sind.“  
  
Hermines Mund stand ein Stück offen. Professor Simmonds Worte hatten ihren Kopf leergefegt. „Aber … Professor Flitwick hat gesagt, dass …“ Ihre Stimme verlor sich.  
  
„Dann muss Professor Flitwick sich geirrt haben. Es ist unmöglich, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Kein Tränkemeister dieser Welt kann das. Würden Sie bitte gehen?“  
  
Hermine starrte sie an. Das … das konnte nicht sein. Professor Flitwick konnte sich nicht geirrt haben. Das _konnte_ nicht sein! „Nein!“, sagte sie laut. So laut, dass Professor Simmonds zusammenzuckte und kurz die Augen schloss. Hermine sprang auf die Füße, ihre Hände summten. „Das kann nicht sein, hören Sie? Professor Flitwick _hat_ sich nicht geirrt! Das ist … vollkommen unmöglich!“  
  
Ohne sie anzusehen, sagte Professor Simmonds: „Meinetwegen. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Bitte gehen Sie. Jetzt!“ Sie deutete zur Tür, die andere Hand so fest um ihre Feder geschlungen, dass sie in der Mitte abknickte.  
  
Hermine schlug das Herz bis unter die Schädeldecke und jetzt waren es nicht mehr nur ihre Hände die summten, sondern ihr ganzer Körper. Ihr Herz raste und sie hätte schreien können, so sehr frustrierte diese Frau sie. Sie stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase, wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Büro. Die Tür knallte laut hinter ihr zu.

* * *

  
Hermine lief durch das Schloss, als wäre Snapes Geist persönlich hinter ihr her, um sie zu verspotten. Sie hatte es akzeptiert, dass es keinen Weg gab, seine Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln, aber das? Wenn er es geschafft hatte, so einen Trank zu entwickeln (und trotz allem was Fae Simmonds gesagt hatte, war sie immer noch überzeugt davon, dass Professor Flitwick sich nicht geirrt hatte), dann musste es doch auch irgendjemand anderes können! Snape konnte doch kein solches Genie gewesen sein, dass niemand ihm das Wasser reichen konnte! Das durfte einfach nicht sein!  
  
Sie lief das Schlossportal hinab, stolperte und fiel beinahe die Treppe hinunter. Und ein Gedanke ließ sie beinahe gleich nochmal stolpern: Was, wenn doch?  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als es sich plötzlich anfühlte, als würde sie jemand unter Wasser drücken. _Kein Tränkemeister dieser Welt kann das_ , hallten die Worte von Professor Simmonds in ihr wider. Kein Tränkemeister. Kein Trank. Keine Hoffnung. Sie schluchzte trocken und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie auf wackligen Beinen weiter zu den Gewächshäusern ging. Vielleicht … Vielleicht konnte Meister Kadesh es ja doch. Vielleicht … konnte nur Fae Simmonds Snape nicht das Wasser reichen. Meister Kadesh hatte schon so viele Tränke entwickelt, vielleicht …  
  
Neville sah auf, als sie das Gewächshaus betrat. Er saß mit Rose an einem Tisch, bunte Bohnen kullerten zwischen ihnen über die Tischplatte. Als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah, stand er auf. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab in die zitternde Hand gleiten und sprach einen _Muffliato _über sich und Neville. Rose musste nicht hören, was sie ihm erzählte. Und vor allem musste Rose sie nicht weinen hören; sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch verhindern konnte. Wie oft konnte man vergeblich hoffen, bevor man daran zerbrach? „Sie kann mir nicht helfen“, presste sie hervor und schlug sich wieder eine Hand vor den Mund, als etwas in ihr kapitulierte.  
  
Neville kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, als hätte er das schon tausende Male getan. Was nicht der Fall war, aber gerade war das egal. Sie spürte seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Rücken und fragte sich einmal mehr, warum es üblich war, weinende Menschen in den Arm zu nehmen. Das machte doch alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie konnte kaum atmen und krallte die Hände in sein Hemd, die bunten Blüten an der Hinterwand des Gewächshauses verschwammen vor ihren Augen.  
  
Letztendlich war es der Gedanke an Rose, die sie zwar nicht hören, doch aber sehen konnte, der Hermine ihre Fassung wiederfinden ließ. Sie lag zwar in Fetzen, aber einer davon war groß genug, um ihn notdürftig vor die Tränen zu ziehen. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte sie, als sie sich aus Nevilles Umarmung löste.  
  
„Das muss es nicht.“ Er sah sie an mit diesem Blick. Hermine hasste diesen Blick. Er war gleichermaßen ein Ausdruck von Mitgefühl, als auch Erleichterung darüber, nicht in ihrer Lage zu sein. Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Nicht daran erinnert werden, dass _ihr_ Kind sterben würde. Und die Kinder der anderen nicht. Sie sah weg und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt gehen.“ Es gab hier nichts zu holen für sie, keinen Ausweg aus dem Albtraum, der ihr Leben war. Hermine hob den _Muffliato _auf und streckte die Hand nach Rose aus. „Komm, Mäuschen, wir müssen gehen.“  
  
„Neeeein!“, protestierte Rose und sammelte so viele der bunten Bohnen ein, wie in ihre kleinen Hände passten. „Ich will nich' gehen!“  
  
„Müssen wir aber. Neville muss arbeiten und wir müssen noch was für Daddy kochen.“  
  
Aber der Gedanke an Ron schien Rose nicht nennenswert zu motivieren. Sie rutschte vom Stuhl auf den Boden und erging sich in lautem Geheule.  
  
Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. Rose war so laut, dass es regelrecht in ihren Ohren schepperte. Wie konnte so ein kleines Kind bloß so einen Lärm machen? Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann wandte sie sich Neville zu. „Es war schön, dich so schnell wiederzusehen, Neville“, sagte sie laut über Roses Wehklagen hinweg. „Auch wenn mein Besuch hier anders ausgegangen ist, als ich es mir gewünscht hatte.“  
  
„Ähm … Ja, ich fand's auch schön, dich … _euch _wiederzusehen“, entgegnete er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das beinahe ehrlich aussah. Nur ein kleines Zucken um seine Augen verriet ihn.  
  
„Grüß Hannah von mir!“ Und dann wandte Hermine sich um und verließ das Gewächshaus. Gemächlich ging sie weiter. Rose würde etwa zehn Sekunden brauchen, ehe sie bemerkte, dass Hermine weg war. Und dann nochmal zehn, ehe sie sich entschieden hatte, ob sie ihr folgen würde oder nicht. Hermine wollte bis dahin nicht zu weit weg sein.  
  
Aber sie atmete auf, als Roses Weinen leiser wurde. Die Stille auf den Ländereien war Balsam auf ihren gereizten Nerven. Etwas in ihr entspannte sich. Genug, damit die Angst und die Verzweiflung sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drängen wollten, aber Hermine hielt dagegen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen, sie musste sich um Rose kümmern. Wieder holte sie tief Luft, hielt sie ein paar Sekunden lang an und atmete dann langsam wieder aus.  
  
„Mummy!“  
  
Hermine lächelte schwach und drehte sich um. Rose stolperte, als sie über den Absatz des Gewächshauses stieg. Nur Nevilles Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht stürzte. Aber dann konnte sie nichts mehr halten. Hermine streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sie hängte sich regelrecht daran, als sie bei ihr angekommen war, das Gesicht rotfleckig und tränenverschmiert.  
  
Neville, der immer noch in der Tür stand, hob die Hand zum Abschied; Hermine erwiderte es.  
  
„Also, was wollen wir für Daddy kochen?“, fragte Hermine und ging mit Rose auf das Schlosstor zu.

* * *

  
Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Ron nach Hause kam. Hermine saß im dunklen Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und erschrak, als das Flohfeuer im Kamin hochloderte. Er sah sie sofort und schluckte. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht, ihre Körperhaltung, die Decke, die sie sich um die Schultern geschlungen hatte. „Sie können nicht helfen, oder?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Am frühen Abend war auch die Antwort von Meister Kadesh gekommen; er hatte im Großen und Ganzen dasselbe geschrieben, was Professor Simmonds ihr gesagt hatte – nur ein bisschen mitfühlender.  
  
Sie legte das Kinn auf ihre angezogenen Knie und seufzte. Ron nahm seinen Aurorenumhang ab und setzte sich neben sie, zog sie an sich. Heute roch er gut, anscheinend war es ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. „Warum kommst du jetzt erst?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Lexie hat uns auf ein Butterbier eingeladen, ihr Freund und sie haben sich verlobt.“  
  
„Oh. Richte ihr meinen Glückwunsch aus.“  
  
„Mach ich.“  
  
Hermine schluckte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Der Abend mit Rose war anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatte auf ihrem Schoß herumgeturnt, ihr nicht zugehört und aus Prinzip zu allem Nein gesagt. Hermines Nervenkostüm war genauso fadenscheinig wie Ginnys Schulumhänge im ersten Jahr – überall schimmerte die Verzweiflung durch, die sie so hartnäckig zu verdrängen versuchte.  
  
Seitdem Rose endlich schlief, versuchte Hermine herauszufinden, was sie noch tun könnte. Sie hatte überlegt, nochmal in die Ministeriumsbibliothek zu gehen und dort nach anderen schwarzmagischen Möglichkeiten zu suchen, aber dann war ihr eingefallen, dass das nicht mehr ging. Wenn sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab verifizierte, würden die Banne registrieren, dass sie Schwarze Magie benutzt hatte. Das Ministerium fiel weg.  
  
Wenn sie wirklich nach anderen schwarzmagischen Wegen suchen wollte, musste sie in die Nokturngasse und allein der Gedanke war schon vollkommen abwegig. Nicht der Gedanke, dass sie das tun könnte; sie würde sofort dorthin gehen. Aber niemand dort würde ihr helfen, oder? Sie war die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, arbeitete bekanntermaßen im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Wenn sie in der Nokturngasse nach Methoden zum Aufheben von magischen Codierungen fragte, würde man sie auslachen.  
  
Immer und immer wieder hatte sie das alles durchdacht. Es war wie ein Strudel aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, der sie immer weiter hinuntergezogen hatte und inzwischen fand nicht mal mehr sie einen Funken Hoffnung. Nichts, das sie motivieren konnte. Nichts, das sie weitermachen ließ. Es war einfach nichts mehr übrig.  
  
Sie würden Rose verlieren. Ihr kleines Mädchen. Bald würde sie nicht mehr da sein. Hermine würde niemals erfahren, in welches Haus der Sprechende Hut sie sortieren, welches ihr Lieblingsfach werden und ob sie Quidditch lieber spielen oder ansehen würde. Oder nichts von beidem. Sie würde nicht erleben, wie aus dem pausbäckigen Kleinkind ein Teenager und schließlich eine Frau werden würde.  
  
Hermine bemerkte erst, dass sie weinte, als Ron sie fester an sich zog. Und sie merkte erst, dass er weinte, als seine Tränen auf ihre Wange tropften.

* * *

  
Die Tage danach erlebte Hermine wie durch einen Schleier. Der Alltag zog an ihr vorbei, sie nahm nichts außer Rose wirklich wahr. Es gab nur noch ihr kleines Mädchen und all die vielen Details, die sie festhalten wollte. Die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase, die langen blonden Wimpern, das klare Blau ihrer Augen, die Art wie sich ihre Haare im Nacken kräuselten. Wie sich ihre ungestümen Küsse anfühlten oder wie sie roch, wenn sie morgens zu Hermine ins Bett kletterte. Ihre klebrigen kleinen Finger, die sich in ihre schoben. Wie sie klang, wenn sie Horace' Namen richtig auszusprechen versuchte und wie sie dabei die Stirn runzelte. Ihr Lachen, ihr Weinen, die Wutfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Ihre babyzarte Haut unter Hermines Fingern und wie sie kicherte, wenn man sie kitzelte.  
  
Sie hätte im Nachhinein nicht mal sagen können, ob Ron in diesen Tagen überhaupt nach Hause kam. Soweit sie es registrierte, hätte er auch bei Harry und Ginny eingezogen sein können. Wirklich erinnern konnte sie sich nur an eine Nacht, in der er so laut geschnarcht hatte, dass sie in Roses Zimmer gegangen war und vor ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Die leisen Atemgeräusche ihrer Tochter im Ohr, ihren Geruch in der Nase und zu viele Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Daran und an das Summen, das sie schon in Fae Simmonds Büro gespürt hatte. Ein paar Tage lang war es ihr Begleiter, bevor es verebbte. Hermine vermutete, dass es irgendwie mit der Schwarzen Magie zusammenhing, die sie benutzt hatte, aber sie fand nicht die Kraft, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben beschloss sie, etwas solange zu ignorieren, bis es von allein wieder verschwand. Und das tat es dann letztendlich auch.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Tage meldete Bill sich bei ihr und bestätigte, was sie selbst schon vermutet hatte. Es gab keinen Weg, diese Unterlagen zu decodieren. Nicht mal seine Kollegen mit schwarzmagischer Weiterbildung hatten einen Weg gefunden. Es ging einfach nicht. Snape war zu gründlich für sie gewesen, er hatte sie geschlagen.  
  
Auch Evie erschien eines Morgens in ihrem Kamin. Ethan war entlassen worden, sie waren wieder zu Hause. Hermine hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass alle Hoffnungen sich zerschlagen hatten. Vermutlich war ihr das auch so klar geworden, denn nach ein paar Sätzen war sie sehr still und blass geworden.  
  
Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und gleichzeitig raste sie an ihr vorbei. Hermine hätte sich gern gegen die Zeiger der Uhr gestemmt, sie dazu gezwungen, sich rückwärts zu bewegen. Sie hätte einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen, wenn ihr das nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Rose verschafft hätte.  
  
Und dann erschien der Teufel in ihrem Kamin.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte Hermine rückblickend diesen Eindruck, obwohl es erst mal nur das Gesicht von Moira war. Hermine hatte Rose gerade für ihren Mittagsschlaf hingelegt; sie war die halbe Nacht wach gewesen und dementsprechend müde. Hermine auch, aber sie musste unbedingt die Wohnung aufräumen; es sah aus, als hätte ein Niffler nach Gold gesucht.  
  
„Moira!“, sagte sie überrascht, als sie vor den Kamin getreten war. Moira hatte sie noch nie über den Kamin kontaktiert. Eigentlich hatte sie generell noch nie von sich aus Kontakt zu Hermine aufgenommen. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Das wollte ich dich fragen“, entgegnete Moira. Die grünen Flammen tanzten um ihren Kopf.  
  
„Mich?“ Hermine sank auf die Knie.  
  
„Was ist rausgekommen bei deinem Versuch, diese Unterlagen zu decodieren?“  
  
Hermine seufzte und senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Nichts. Sie lassen sich nicht decodieren.“  
  
„Es gibt also keine Hoffnung mehr?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht wieder zu weinen.  
  
Sie nickte, die Stirn tief gerunzelt. „Hermine, hast du gerade Zeit, um einen Tee mit mir zu trinken?“  
  
„Jetzt?“  
  
„Wenn es dir passt …“  
  
Hermines Blick flog zur Wohnzimmertür. „Rose schläft gerade, ich hab sie eben hingelegt.“  
  
„Dann komme ich zu dir.“  
  
„Ähm …“ Jetzt sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um und spürte Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigen. Wie hatte sie den Haushalt nur so vernachlässigen können?  
  
Es war Moiras Hand auf ihrem Knie, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Keine Sorge, Liebchen, ich habe nicht vor, deine Haushaltsführung zu beurteilen.“  
  
„Merlin sei Dank“, nuschelte Hermine.  
  
Moira schnaubte. „Setz schon mal Wasser auf, ich bring den Johannisbeertee mit.“ Und dann war sie auch schon aus dem Flohfeuer verschwunden.  
  
Hermine atmete tief durch und stemmte sich auf die Füße. Bevor sie das Wohnzimmer verließ, sprach sie zumindest noch ein paar schnelle Reinigungszauber und ließ den Berg Bügelwäsche in einem Korb hinter der Couch verschwinden. Das benutzte Geschirr vom Couchtisch ließ sie neben sich her in die Küche fliegen und sich neben der Spüle stapeln, mit einem weiteren Schwenk floss Wasser in eben diese und eine Bürste begann, das Geschirr zu spülen. Hermine setzte Wasser auf, stellte Tassen, Milch und Zucker auf den Tisch und weil der Kamin immer noch ruhig war (vermutlich gab Moira ihr noch zwei Minuten, um wenigstens das gröbste Chaos zu beseitigen), lief sie kurz ins Bad und sprach auch hier ein paar Reinigungszauber. Und einen Illusionszauber über den überquellenden Wäschekorb.  
  
Sie warf einen Blick in Roses Zimmer, aber sie schlief friedlich und so zog Hermine die Tür bis auf einen Spalt zu und gerade als sie sich abwandte, hörte sie das Flohfeuer und kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um Moira zu begrüßen.  
  
Die lächelte, während sie sich eine graue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte, die sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte. „Du bist immer noch flink mit dem Zauberstab.“  
  
Wieder wurden ihre Wangen warm. „Mit Kind wird man noch schneller.“  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie sich in der kleinen Küche gegenüber. Der fruchtige Geruch des Tees stieg Hermine in die Nase und sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie etwas in ihr sich entspannte. Mit Moiras Tee verband sie eine Art mütterliche Fürsorge, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr sie sie vermisste.  
  
Und gleichzeitig war es ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Moira jetzt hier war. Sie war noch nie bei Hermine zu Besuch gewesen. Es bereitete ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. „Ist alles okay mit dir?“, fragte sie deswegen und sah Moira an.  
  
„Mit mir ist alles bestens, Liebchen“, versicherte Moira und lächelte, als Hermine aufatmete. „Ich bin deinetwegen hier.“  
  
Sie senkte den Blick. „Das ist lieb von dir.“  
  
Ein Schnauben war die Antwort. „Nicht, um dir das Händchen zu halten! Das ist nicht mein Stil und das solltest du wissen.“  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum bist du dann hier?“  
  
Ihre brüske Art fiel von ihr ab, als hätte Moira einen Umhang abgelegt. Sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum und warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, als hätte sie Angst, dass jemand sie belauschen könnte. Hermine hatte sie so noch niemals zuvor gesehen und setzte sich unwillkürlich aufrechter hin. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dir einen Weg zeigen möchte. Ich sage nicht, dass du ihn beschreiten solltest. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du ihn beschreiten _kannst_. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass es ihn gibt. Ich will, dass du eine Entscheidung treffen kannst, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Das klingt … nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend.“  
  
„Gut. Mit Vertrauen hat das hier nichts zu tun. Genau genommen ist Vertrauen das Letzte, das du haben solltest, falls du dich dafür entscheiden solltest, diesen Weg zu gehen.“  
  
„Welchen Weg?“, fragte Hermine. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  
  
Moira senkte den Blick in ihre Tasse. „Es gibt ein Buch. Ich habe es selbst nie gesehen, geschweige denn darin gelesen. Aber ich weiß, was für … Zauber darin stehen. Das Ministerium versucht seit einer Ewigkeit, an dieses Buch heranzukommen, aber es ist ihnen nie gelungen. Jedes Gerücht hat sich als falsch erwiesen – jedenfalls zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir ihm offiziell nachgehen konnten. Es gibt nur wenige Exemplare davon und ich weiß von keinem einzigen, wo es sich befinden könnte.“  
  
„Wovon handelt das Buch?“  
  
Moira fing ihren Blick ein. Ihre Augen sahen irgendwie dunkler aus als sonst. Sie hatte die Finger so fest um ihre Tasse gelegt, dass ihre Fingernägel ganz weiß geworden waren. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte, als sie sagte: „Schwarze Magie. Die Schwärzeste. Gruseliges Zeug, aber auch … Wiederauferstehungszauber.“


	11. Illegaler als Mord

Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away,  
where innocence is burned in flames,  
a million miles from home, I'm walking ahead,  
I'm frozen to the bones, I am.  
  
 _(Woodkid - Iron)_

Als es nachts um halb drei an seiner Tür klopfte, dachte Charlie, die Stachelbuckel-Jungen würden endlich schlüpfen. Sie waren schon eine Woche überfällig, das ganze Reservat wartete ungeduldig auf die ersten Risse in den Eiern. Er war enttäuscht, dass es nur sein Bruder war. Und die Enttäuschung nahm zu, als er bemerkte, dass Ron betrunken war. So richtig. „Wie hast du in diesem Zustand eine Langstreckenapparation geschafft?“, fragte Charlie, ohne ihn überhaupt begrüßt zu haben.  
  
„Wa…?“, machte Ron und hickste, verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Komm rein“, sagte er und weil Ron keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich selbst vom Türrahmen zu entfernen, zog Charlie ihn an seinem Umhang in die kleine Unterkunft und bugsierte ihn zur Couch hinüber. Ron fiel einfach nach hinten, als die Polster sich in seine Kniekehle drückten. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Charlie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Ron nuschelte etwas, das wie „Musmahas“ klang und rülpste.  
  
Charlie schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinüber ins Bad. Irgendwo musste er hier noch einen Ausnüchterungstrank haben. Er schob einen Tiegel mit Brandsalbe und einen Schmerztrank zur Seite, gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als er einen längst abgelaufenen Verhütungstrank fand, und stieß schließlich auf das bekannte bauchige Fläschchen mit dem lindgrünen Inhalt. Es war das letzte, er musste sich unbedingt Nachschub besorgen, bevor Marian aus dem Urlaub kam.  
  
Ron schnarchte, als Charlie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. „Nicht zu fassen“, murmelte er und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, bis er knurrte. „Du wirst nicht besoffen auf meiner Couch schlafen, ohne mir zu sagen, was überhaupt los ist, Brüderchen.“ Er entkorkte die Phiole und hielt den Flaschenhals an Rons Mund. „Trinken!“, befahl er, „Damit hast du ja offensichtlich Erfahrung.“  
  
Tatsächlich öffnete Ron den Mund, als er die Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen spürte. Mit jedem Schluck wurde er wacher und als Charlie die leere Phiole auf den Tisch hinter sich stellte, stöhne Ron laut und presste die Handballen an den Kopf. „Was war das für ein Zeug?“  
  
„Ausnüchterungstrank“, sagte Charlie und feixte. Die Kopfschmerzen waren höllisch, aber sie hielten nur zwanzig Minuten an und morgen würde es ihm gut gehen.  
  
„Ich hasse dich“, murmelte Ron.  
  
„Tust du nicht. Und jetzt erzähl, was du nachts um halb drei betrunken in Rumänien machst.“  
  
Ron blinzelte, runzelte die Stirn. „Scheiße“, sagte er dann kaum hörbar.  
  
„So schlimm?“  
  
Er hob den Blick. „Schlimmer.“ Schluckte. Und schluckte nochmal. „Rose stirbt, Charlie.“  
  
Der konnte quasi dabei zuschauen, wie Ron die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Und er fühlte sich, als würde ihm gerade das Gleiche passieren.  
  
„Mir wird schlecht“, murmelte Ron und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Da vorn“, sagte Charlie und deutete auf die Tür zum Bad.  
  
Ron stolperte an ihm vorbei und schlug laut die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Charlie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Sein Herz pochte wild gegen seine Rippen. Er wusste natürlich, wie es um seine Nichte stand. Er wusste auch von Snapes Unterlagen, Bill hatte ihm neulich davon erzählt, direkt nachdem er von Louis' Geburt berichtet hatte (viel zu ausführlich, wenn es nach Charlie ging). Und von seinen vergeblichen Versuchen, den darauf liegenden Verschlüsselungszauber zu brechen. Trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass Bill oder einer seiner Kollegen einen Weg finden würde, diese Pergamente zu decodieren. Offensichtlich war dem nicht so.  
  
Es dauerte über zehn Minuten, ehe Ron aus dem Bad geschlichen kam. Fahlgesichtig und zittrig. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charlie.  
  
„Ich weiß. Allen tut es leid.“  
  
„Hm. Willst du drüber reden?“  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
  
Charlie schwieg einen Moment. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du vor meiner Tür stehst?“ Er fühlte sich unwohl in dieser Situation. Ron hatte schon immer einen besonderen Draht zu Bill gehabt, auch wenn er nie so richtig hatte nachvollziehen können, wie es dazu gekommen war. Ron war schließlich erst etwas über zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als Bill nach Hogwarts gegangen war.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Ron.  
  
„Du bist ohne Ziel appariert?“  
  
„Scheint so.“ Endlich blinzelte er und sah ihn an. „Aber wohin hätte ich denn sonst gehen sollen? Hermine hätte mich gelyncht, wenn ich so nach Hause gekommen wäre. Harry ist mein Boss. Ginny fängt ständig an zu heulen, wenn sie mich sieht, genauso wie Mum. Dad weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, bei George und Bill laufen überall Kinder herum und Percy ist immer noch ein Idiot.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.  
  
„Ist er“, schnaubte Charlie. Dann rieb er sich die Stirn. „Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen, mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten.“ Die Unterkünfte im Reservat waren klein; in sein Schlafzimmer passte gerade ein Bett für eine Person und ein Schrank, eine Kochnische war ins Wohnzimmer integriert und das Bad verfügte nicht mal über eine Badewanne.  
  
„Mehr brauche ich nicht. Danke, Charlie. Auch für den Trank.“  
  
„Der kostet zehn Sickel.“  
  
Ron schnaubte. „Und was nimmst du für die Übernachtung?“  
  
„Das ist Familienbonus.“ Er fasste Ron bei der Schulter, als er aufstand. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für Rose tun.“ Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer und holte die Wolldecke aus dem Schrank.

* * *

  
Hermine starrte Moira an. Sie wusste, dass sie sie anstarrte, aber sie konnte trotzdem nicht damit aufhören. Sie konnte nicht mal blinzeln.  
  
Wiederauferstehungszauber.  
  
Dieses eine Wort hatte ihr einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter gejagt. Wiederauferstehung? Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Toten zum Leben zu erwecken! Wenn ihre Schulzeit ihr etwas beigebracht hatte, dann das.  
  
Und sie hatte auch noch nie von einem solchen Buch gehört. Wenn Moira damit im Ministerium zu tun gehabt hätte, hätte sie dann nicht auch schon längst davon hören müssen? Immerhin hatte sie ihren Posten übernommen!  
  
Aber warum sollte Moira ihr von etwas erzählen, das es nicht gab?  
  
_Um dich zu prüfen_ , wisperte eine kleine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf.  
  
Hatte das Ministerium herausgefunden, dass sie schwarzmagische Zauber gewirkt hatte? Wollten sie sie überführen? Hermines Herz begann zu rasen. Sie schlucke und endlich schaffte sie es auch, den Blick abzuwenden. „Es … gibt keine Wiederauferstehungszauber“, sagte sie und erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum wieder.  
  
„Doch, die gibt es. Sie gehören zu den schwärzesten Zaubern, die wir kennen, sie sind illegaler als Mord und ich würde niemandem raten, sie zu nutzen … Aber es gibt sie.“  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir davon, wenn du niemandem raten würdest, sie zu nutzen?“, fragte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
„Wie ich bereits sagte: Du sollst eine Entscheidung treffen können.“  
  
Sie stieß scharf die Luft durch der Nase, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so einen Zauber verwenden würde?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es tun würdest.“  
  
„Aber du traust es mir zu?“  
  
„Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können.“  
  
Hermine fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Was passierte hier gerade? Wie konnte es sein, dass diese Frau, diese alte Hexe, die immer so geradeheraus und korrekt gewirkt hatte, vor ihr saß und ihr von einem Weg erzählte, die Toten zum Leben zu erwecken? „Warum weiß ich nichts von diesem Buch?“, fragte sie schließlich hohl.  
  
Moira zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist jung, Hermine. Es gibt Informationen, zu denen du erst mit einer gewissen Berufserfahrung Zugang bekommen wirst. Man muss dir vertrauen können.“  
  
„Was niemals passieren wird, wenn ich … diesen Weg beschreiten sollte.“  
  
„Nein. Aber kommt es darauf an?“  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich damit die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
Moira seufzte. „Denk in Ruhe darüber nach. Was auch immer du tust, es wird die richtige Entscheidung sein.“  
  
„Nein, wird es nicht“, entgegnete Hermine. Egal, was sie jetzt tat, es würde falsch sein. Rose sterben zu lassen, war genauso falsch wie zu versuchen, ihr so das Leben zu retten.  
  
Moira zog ein kleines Pergament aus der Tasche, das zweimal gefaltet war. „Das ist der Titel des Buches, falls du es nutzen willst. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wie du da rankommen könntest. Die Nokturngasse wäre vermutlich ein guter Ausgangspunkt.“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Sie wollte nicht mal dieses Pergament auf ihrem Tisch liegen haben. Snape von den Toten zurückzuholen, war was anderes, als seinen Unterlagen mit ein paar schwarzmagischen Zaubern zu Leibe zu rücken. Das war … illegaler als Mord, Moira hatte es selbst gesagt. Es fühlte sich an, als müsste das Pergament mit dem Namen des Buches ein Loch durch die Tischplatte brennen. „Ist das ein Test?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und blinzelte.  
  
Moira runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Test?“  
  
„Vom Ministerium.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du arbeitest im Moment gar nicht.“  
  
„Tue ich nicht. Aber macht das einen Unterschied?“  
  
Moira sog scharf die Luft ein, presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, ich könnte versuchen, dich für das Ministerium in eine Falle zu locken. Ich glaube, ich will auch gar nicht wissen, warum du glaubst, sie könnten das für nötig halten.“  
  
Hermine schluckte.  
  
„Aber ich würde dich darum bitten, das …“ Sie deutete auf das Pergament. „… dem Ministerium gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen. Wenn die rausfinden, dass ich dir von diesem Buch erzählt habe, lande ich in Askaban und du bei einem Vergissmich.“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Schon gut. Es ist eine harte Zeit für dich und ein heikles Thema. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für dich tun, als dir einen dubiosen Buchtitel auf ein Pergament zu schreiben und dir viel Glück zu wünschen.“  
  
„Ein nicht verschlüsseltes Pergament ist eine Steigerung gegenüber dem, was ich jetzt habe“, murmelte Hermine, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte.  
  
Moira schnaubte leise. „Selbst jetzt noch optimistisch?“  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Blick lag immer noch auf dem kleinen gefalteten Pergament. „Sieht so aus, als gäbe es einen Grund dafür, oder?“  
  
„Nein. Das ist pure Verzweiflung.“

* * *

  
Hermine hatte das Pergament nicht angefasst, seitdem Moira gegangen war. Sie wusste nicht mal warum. Es war nur ein Pergament und es hatte kein Loch in ihren Küchentisch gebrannt, also war es offensichtlich so ungefährlich wie jedes andere Pergament. Aber es nur anzusehen, fühlte sich schon an, als würde sie aus der Realität kippen. Sie konnte das nicht. Erst als Rons Feierabend näher rückte, hatte sie sich überwunden und es in ihre Nachttischschublade getan, ohne den Buchtitel gelesen zu haben.  
  
Rose machte an diesem Abend so viel Theater, dass sie immer noch durch das Wohnzimmer turnte, als Ron die Banne entriegelte und die Wohnung betrat. „Daddy!“, rief sie und lief ihm so stürmisch entgegen, dass er mit einem leisen „Uff!“ gegen die Tür taumelte, als sie seine Beine umarmte.  
  
„Wer bist _du_ denn?“, fragte er und ging in die Hocke.  
  
„Ich bin doch Rose!“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein“, entgegnete er. „Die schläft nämlich schon lange.“  
  
„Neeein, Daddy, ich slaf noch gar nich'!“  
  
„Ja, das seh ich.“ Er begann sie zu kitzeln und Rose kicherte und krümmte sich, bevor er sie hochhob und über seine Schulter warf. „Dann muss ich dich wohl ins Bett bringen.“  
  
„Oh ja!“, krähte sie und zappelte mit den Füßen.  
  
Hermine seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn, hinter der es schmerzhaft pochte, als Ron zu ihr kam und sie kurz küsste. „Sie hat ihre Tränke noch nicht genommen.“  
  
„Die Regierung verweigert also die Kooperation“, stellte er schmunzelnd fest.  
  
„Ja. Und die Arbeiterklasse ist mit ihren Restriktionen gescheitert.“  
  
„Mal sehen, was die Gewerkschaft da machen kann.“ Er klopfte ein paar Mal auf Roses Po, was sie wieder quietschen ließ, bevor er mit ihr im Kinderzimmer verschwand.  
  
Hermine sank auf die Couch und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen. Sofort geisterte ihr wieder das Pergament durch den Kopf. War das wirklich ein Weg, den sie zu gehen bereit war? Dunkelste Magie? War sie dazu in der Lage, Snape ins Leben zurückzuzerren, um eine kleine Chance auf Heilung für Rose zu bekommen? Zwei Tränkemeister hatten ihr unabhängig voneinander gesagt, dass kein Trank in der Lage wäre, so zu wirken, wie Professor Flitwick es gesagt hatte. Hatte er sich wirklich getäuscht? Oder war Snape doch so viel besser als seine Kollegen gewesen? Hatte er einen Weg gefunden, so einen Trank zu entwickeln? Und war diese vage Hoffnung Grund genug, ihn zurückzuholen? Konnte sie ihm das antun?  
  
Es war das erste Mal, das sie über seine Seite dieses Weges nachdachte. Falls sie sich dazu entschied, das Buch zu besorgen und diesen Zauber durchzuführen, würde sie nicht nur eine Entscheidung für sich treffen, sondern auch für ihn. Sie dachte zurück an Professor Snape. An den undurchschaubaren, garstigen Lehrer, der sie mehr als einmal bloßgestellt und gegenüber anderen Schülern benachteiligt hatte. Sie dachte an die Erinnerungen, die er Harry gegeben hatte und die sein Verhalten plötzlich in ein anderes Licht gerückt hatten. Was hätte er an ihrer Stelle getan?  
  
Hermine blinzelte. Nun, diese Frage war leicht zu beantworten: Alles, was nötig war. Er hatte nämlich genau das getan, um Harry und so viele andere Menschen wie möglich lebend durch diesen Krieg zu bekommen. Er hatte getan, was in seiner Macht gestanden hatte.  
  
Konnte sie es von ihm verlangen, noch mehr zu tun? Konnte es wirklich … nötig sein, ihm das anzutun? Er hatte ein ruheloses, zerrissenes Leben geführt, auf das er offensichtlich nicht viel Wert gelegt hatte. In seinem Umhang hatte man eine Phiole mit dem Gegengift gefunden, das Arthur damals vom St.-Mungos bekommen hatte, um die Wunden zu heilen, die Nagini ihm zugefügt hatte. Professor Snape hätte sein Leben retten können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, als er realisiert hatte, dass er seinen Auftrag auch so erfüllen konnte.  
  
Hermine rieb sich über das Gesicht. Vom Kinderzimmer her klang nur noch leises Gemurmel ins Wohnzimmer. Anscheinend war es Ron gelungen, Rose zu überreden.  
  
Sie wünschte, sie könnte mit irgendwem darüber reden. Sich eine zweite Meinung einholen. Sie wünschte, sie müsste die Verantwortung, die an dieser Entscheidung hing, nicht allein tragen. Aber sie wollte niemanden in etwas so Illegales mit reinziehen, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Nicht mal Ron. Zumal sie sich ziemlich genau vorstellen konnte, wie er darauf reagieren würde.  
  
Als das Sofa schwankte, schrak Hermine aus einem Dämmerschlaf. Ron stützte den Kopf in die Hand, den Arm auf die Rückenlehne gelegt. „Sie schläft.“  
  
„Du bist ein Genie“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Hermine lächelte.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich über etwas nachdenke?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn „Zum ersten Mal seit fast einer Woche bist du nicht damit beschäftigt, völlig geistesabwesend irgendwas zu tun. Stattdessen sitzt du hier und … ich weiß nicht. Du wirkst anders. Eher versunken in deine Gedanken als geistesabwesend.“  
  
Hitze flutete ihre Wangen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Ron den Nebel bemerkt hatte, durch den sie in den letzten Tagen gewandert war. „Ich … es … tut mir leid“, sagte sie leise. „Ich werd mich mehr zusammenreißen.“  
  
„Das war kein Vorwurf, Mine. Ich war … auch nicht wirklich anwesend in letzter Zeit. Anwesend sein ist …“ Er brach ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als sein Kinn bebte.  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Wirklich geistig anwesend und sich der Unvermeidbarkeit von Roses Tod bewusst zu sein, war … unerträglich. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen kleine Momente gegeben, in denen sie sie angesehen hatte und … alles war ihr plötzlich so nahe gewesen, hatte ihr so kalt und nackt vor Augen gestanden, dass es ihr den Atem geraubt hatte. Sie war dankbar für den Nebel, der sie meistens davor beschützt hatte.  
  
Ron schwieg lange Sekunden, wirkte nun seinerseits völlig versunken in seine Gedanken. Dann blinzelte er und sagte: „Ich … bin gestern Abend sturzbetrunken bei Charlie in Rumänien aufgetaucht und hab die Nacht auf seiner Couch geschlafen. Du hast das nicht mal bemerkt, oder?“  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ron, das …“  
  
„Nein, schon gut“, unterbrach er sie. „Ich hab genauso wenig daran gedacht, dir Bescheid zu sagen. Wenn du es bemerkt hättest, hättest du dir Sorgen gemacht und ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht.“ Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Was ich meine, ist … Wir verlieren uns, oder?“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an und eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht. Es war ihr _wirklich _nicht aufgefallen! Sie hatte gedacht, er müsste arbeiten. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Seitdem sie aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten, war Rose so sehr in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gerückt, dass sie kaum noch etwas anderes mitbekommen hatte. Nicht mal Ron. Oder seine Abwesenheit. Er hatte recht. Sie waren dabei, sich zu verlieren, und wenn sie dieses Buch wirklich besorgen würde … Wenn sie wirklich _das _tun würde … Hermine rutschte zu ihm und atmete auf, als er ohne zu zögern seine Arme um sie legte und sie festhielt. „Ich hab Angst, Ron“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Ich auch“, flüsterte er zurück. Und für einen Moment fanden sie sich genau dort wieder: Mitten in der Angst.

* * *

  
Nach einer nahezu schlaflosen Nacht öffnete Ethan Hermine und Rose die Tür und strahlte sie mit einer Zahnlücke an, die er bei ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus noch nicht gehabt hatte. Sie war so auffällig, dass Hermine das Pflaster an seinem Kopf erst danach auffiel. „Hallo Ethan“, sagte sie. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er stellte sich breitbeinig in die Tür, stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten.  
  
„Warum denn nich'?“, fragte Rose.  
  
„Weil ich nicht will.“  
  
„Das is' aba so demain, Esann! Ich hab meine Besen mitdebracht und … und …“ Sie sah sich hilfesuchend nach Hermine um, die Mundwinkel weit nach unten gezogen.  
  
Evie kam in den Flur. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Hermine schluckte schwer; seitdem Evie ihr über den Kamin erzählt hatte, dass Ethan entlassen worden war und sie begriffen hatte, dass Hermines Suche erfolglos geblieben war, hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander gehabt. Die Unausweichlichkeit dessen, was mit Rose und Ethan passieren würde, hatte ihr Gesicht einfallen lassen und Falten in die Haut um ihren Mund gegraben, die vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht dagewesen waren. Sie sah hinab auf ihren Sohn. „Spielst du schon wieder Türsteher?“, fragte sie und strich ihm über den Kopf.  
  
„Ja!“ Er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
  
Hermine lächelte schief. „Und das sehr überzeugend.“  
  
„Die Schwester auf der Intensivstation hat bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.“ An Ethan gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß dein Engagement zu schätzen, aber in dieser Wohnung entscheide ich, wer reinkommen darf und wer nicht. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du ganz scharf darauf bist, Rose dein Modell-Quidditchfeld zu zeigen.“  
  
Rose schnappte entzückt nach Luft, die Augen so groß wie Handteller. „Twititsfeld?“, kiekste sie.  
  
Da vergaß auch Ethan seine neu entdeckte Berufung, nickte und zog sie mit sich in sein Zimmer.  
  
„Komm rein“, sagte Evie und ging ihr vorweg in die Küche. Hermine folgte ihr, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Was treibt dich hierher? Ich dachte, du würdest das Babysitten jetzt selbst übernehmen.“  
  
„Tue ich. Ich bin nicht hier, um Rose bei dir abzuliefern. Ich will … nur mal wieder mit dir reden.“  
  
Evie lächelte flüchtig. „Es ist schön, dass du da bist. Tee?“  
  
„Gern.“ Hermine setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch. Roses Begeisterung war bis hierher zu hören.  
  
„Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen“, sagte Evie und kam mit zwei großen Bechern Tee zu ihr.  
  
„Ja, schon. Aber wir … waren letzten Montag im St.-Mungos. Ihr Tumor wächst schnell, wir müssen jetzt regelmäßig hin, damit sie … beschwerdefrei bleibt.“  
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Evie und nippte an ihrer Tasse.  
  
„Es ist beängstigend.“  
  
Evie nickte nachdenklich und die Art, wie sie den Blick senkte, ließ Hermine kaum merklich zusammenzucken. Sie kannte das. Sie hatte es schon zu oft bei ihr gesehen. „Wer ist gestorben?“, fragte sie hohl.  
  
„Amanda“, entgegnete Evie.  
  
Hermine seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wie geht es Isaac?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war vorgestern Abend hier und … es war schrecklich. Sie soll nächste Woche beigesetzt werden.“  
  
Hermine strich mit dem Daumen über den Rand ihrer Tasse. Sie hatte Isaac und Amanda kaum ein-, zweimal getroffen, aber Evie, die gefühlt jedes Kind mit dieser Art Tumor in Großbritannien kannte, hatte ihr genug von ihm erzählt, dass sie trotzdem das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn kennen. „Soll ich währenddessen auf Ethan aufpassen oder willst du ihn mitnehmen?“  
  
„Nein, ich nehme ihn nicht mit. Er ist zu unruhig, um eine Trauerfeier durchzuhalten. Wenn du ihn nehmen könntest, wäre das großartig.“  
  
„Klar, kein Problem.“ Hermine lächelte traurig.  
  
Einen Moment lang verfiel Evie in Schweigen, dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte betont munter: „Da ich dich nun zu meinen Gunsten eingespannt habe: Warum bist du hier?“  
  
„Um zu sehen, wie es euch geht“, sagte sie schulterzuckend. _Und wegen eines Buches._  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Was und?“ Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund.“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Und um … Rose ein bisschen zu beschäftigen.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Kein weiteres Und!“ _Doch! Es gibt ein Buch, mit dem ich Snape zurückholen könnte! Das könnte die Antwort auf alles sein, Evie!_   
  
„Doch, da ist noch mehr. Ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an!“ Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf eben jenen Punkt.  
  
Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und wischte Evies Finger beiseite. „Hör auf damit!“  
  
„Dann erzähl endlich!“  
  
„Es …“ _Ein Buch, Evie. Snape. Ich könnte …_ Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, die Worte auszusprechen, denn dann wäre es real. Wirklich richtig real und wenn sie sich dagegen entscheiden sollte, das zu tun, dann … würde Evie es wissen. Also schluckte sie und sagte: „Ron und ich … es ist schwierig.“  
  
„Hm“, machte Evie, die gerade von ihrem Tee trank, „Ich weiß.“  
  
Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher?“  
  
„Ron hat mir davon erzählt.“  
  
„ _Ron_ hat mit dir über uns geredet?“  
  
„Er hat es zumindest versucht“, entgegnete sie. „Ethan war gerade frisch operiert, ich war mal wieder sauer auf Seth … Ich glaube, ich war keine besonders hilfreiche Gesprächspartnerin.“  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Was hat er gesagt?“  
  
„Dass er Angst hat, dich zu verlieren.“  
  
„Und … was hast du gesagt?“  
  
„Dass du im Krieg bist … _warst_ und er besser an deiner Seite kämpft, weil er sonst auf der Strecke bleibt.“  
  
Hermine stieß scharf die Luft aus ihrer Nase, schluckte hart. _Warst_. Das Wort traf sie unerwartet tief. Aber Evie hatte recht, oder? Wenn sie dieses Buch nicht nutzen würde, dann war sie die längste Zeit im Krieg gegen Roses Tumor gewesen. Wenn sie das Buch nicht nutzte, dann kapitulierte sie. Wenn sie das Buch nicht nutzte, verurteilte sie Rose und Ethan und viele andere Kinder zum sicheren Tod.  
  
„Aber wichtig ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe, sondern was ich gedacht habe“, sagte Evie in ihre Gedanken hinein; Hermine konnte sie kaum verstehen.  
  
„Und was … hast du gedacht?“, zwang sie sich zu fragen. Ihre Stimme klang heiser und sie fühlte sich schwindelig und … eiskalt. Als wäre die Temperatur im Raum schlagartig um zwanzig Grad gefallen. Sie klammerte sich an ihrer Teetasse fest und legte die freie Hand flach auf die Tischplatte, während sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Aber Evie sah sie so intensiv an, dass Hermine ohnehin erstarrte. „Dass euch anscheinend gar nicht bewusst ist, wie wertvoll es ist, in so einer Situation nicht allein dazustehen.“  
  
Sie atmete tief aus, versuchte das Buch und Rose und Ethan und verlorene Kriege von sich zu schieben und sich auf das Gespräch mit Evie zu konzentrieren. „Ich … es … Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht …“  
  
„Nein, ich …“ Evie verzog den Mund. „Ich kann bei so was schlecht zuhören und noch viel weniger kann ich dir einen Rat geben. _Mir_ ist es jedenfalls nicht gelungen, Seth davon abzuhalten zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es besser machen könnt. Ich … ich kann dir nur sagen, was nicht hilft.“  
  
Hermine holte gerade Luft, um sie genau danach zu fragen, aber da beantworte Evie die Frage schon von allein: „Vorwürfe. Vorwürfe helfen gar nicht.“ Sie schluckte. „Macht ihr euch Vorwürfe?“  
  
„Nein“, murmelte Hermine. _Eher im Gegenteil_ , fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. Nach dem Gespräch gestern Abend waren sie ins Bett gegangen und während Ron diese beneidenswerte Fähigkeit hatte, einzuschlafen sobald er die Füße hochlegte, hatte sie trotz des anstrengenden Tages fast die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und über Snape und dieses Pergament nachgedacht, das neben ihr in der Schublade ihres Nachttisches lag. Aber Vorwürfe hatten sie einander keine gemacht.  
  
„Das ist gut“, sagte Evie.  
  
„Ja …“  
  


* * *

Es war still auf dem kleinen Friedhof von Hogsmeade. So still, dass nicht mal Rose eines ihrer Lieder zu singen wagte. Sie lief neben Hermine her, hatte ihren Stoffhund im Arm und sah sich zwischen den Grabsteinen um. „Was steht da, Mummy?“, fragte sie irgendwann und deutete auf einen Grabstein, der die Form eines Engels hatte.  
  
„Da stehen die Namen eines Ehepaares und die Tage, an denen sie geboren und gestorben sind.“  
  
„Was ist gestoben?“  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. Rose sah sie nicht an, sie war völlig fasziniert von dem steinernen Engel. „Gestorben, Mäuschen. Das heißt, dass … jemand nicht mehr lebt.“ Ihr schnürte sich der Hals zu und Hermine schluckte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an, ehe sie in die Hocke ging und Rose ihr Kinn auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„So wie Onkel Fred?“  
  
„Ja, so wie Onkel Fred.“  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wo sind die Leute, die nich' mehr leben?“  
  
„Die werden begraben. Der Mann und die Frau, deren Namen da stehen, sind hier begraben worden.“  
  
Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Was machen die denn da jetzt die ganze Zeit?“  
  
Hermine schmunzelte trotz allem. „Vielleicht hat ihnen jemand ein paar Besenmodelle mitgegeben, damit sie was zum Spielen haben.“  
  
„Un' was wenn nich'?“  
  
„Dann unterhalten sie sich bestimmt miteinander.“ Rose sah wieder zurück zum Engel. „Kommst du, Mäuschen?“ Ohne hinzuschauen, tastete Rose nach Hermines Hand und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.  
  
Aber nicht lange. Schon nach wenigen Schritten machte Rose sich wieder los und lief vorweg. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte auf ihren Locken, als sie über das Gras hüpfte, die dünne Jacke rutschte ihr von einer Schulter. Hermine sah ihr ein paar Sekunden lang nach, bevor sie sich wieder den Grabsteinen zuwandte. Sie suchte nach einem bestimmten Namen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, lief sie die Reihen der Gräber entlang.  
  
Schließlich fand sie ihn unter einer großen Weide. Die tief hängenden Äste überschatteten den dunklen Stein so sehr, dass Hermine dicht herantreten musste, um die Inschrift lesen zu können.

_**Severus Snape**  
*09.01.1960 †02.05.1998  
  
Seine Pflicht erfüllt, seine Ehre bewiesen._

  
Hermine schluckte, atmete zitternd aus und nachdem sie sich noch einmal nach Rose umgesehen hatte, die etwa zehn Meter entfernt mit ihrem Stoffhund spielte, setzte sie sich auf den Boden. „Hallo, Professor Snape“, sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann an Ihrem Grab sitzen und darüber nachdenken würde, Sie …“ Hermine stockte und sah sich um. „… wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.“ Ein nervöses Kribbeln lief durch ihren Körper. „Aber ich hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass ich mein Kind noch vor seinem fünften Geburtstag zu Grabe tragen würde, wenn ich es nicht tue.“  
  
Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ganz ehrlich, Sir, ich _weiß_ , wie falsch alles an dem hier ist. _Das_ in Erwägung zu ziehen und _damit_ im Kopf hierher zu kommen. Als ob Sie mir antworten könnten. Als ob Sie mir das jemals erlauben würden.“ Sie schnaubte leise. „Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann … dann entscheide _ich_ , dass Rose sterben wird. Verstehen Sie, Sir? Dann ist es _meine _Schuld.“ Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. „Merlin, was mache ich bloß?“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Mummy, guck mal!“  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen. Dann wandte sie sich um und kniff die Augen zusammen, um erkennen zu können, was Rose mit ihren kleinen Fingern in die Luft hielt. War das ein Stein? „Was ist das?“  
  
Rose seufzte so schwer, dass Hermine es bis zu ihrem Platz an Snapes Grab hören konnte, und kam widerwillig zu ihr. Es _war_ ein Stein, wie Hermine dann feststellte. Ein rötlich schimmernder, glatter Stein. „Der sieht hübsch aus“, sagte sie.  
  
„Darf ich den mitnehmen?“  
  
„Darfst du.“ Hermine strich ihr durch die Locken und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
Rose drehte sich weg. „Wer ist hier gestoben, Mummy?“  
  
„Gestorben“, korrigierte Hermine wieder. „Hier ist ein ehemaliger Lehrer von mir beerdigt worden.“  
  
„Ist er danz allein hier vergraben worden?“  
  
„Ja, ist er.“  
  
Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Sin' wir hier, damit ihm da nich' so langweilig ist, Mummy?“  
  
Hermine schmunzelte. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich wollte auch herkommen, weil ich mir erhofft habe, hier eine Antwort zu finden.“  
  
„Was für eine An'wort?“  
  
„Eine auf eine schwere Frage.“  
  
Ihre blauen Augen fingen Hermines Blick ein. „Un' hat er eine?“  
  
Hatte er? Hermine sah zurück zu Snapes Grabstein. Las wieder die Worte, die vermutlich Professor McGonagall ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Dachte daran, was für ein Mensch er gewesen war und was er von ihren Überlegungen halten würde. Dachte daran, wie vollkommen falsch es war, das auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Und seufzte. „Ja, hat er.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu der Szene mit Ron und Rose hat mich ein sehr ähnliches Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter in der Serie 'Designated Survivor' inspiriert.


	12. Der tollwütige Drache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kudos und besonders an 19820 für die Kommentare! Es ist großartig, Feedback zu bekommen! :D

Here's the pride before the fall.  
Oh, your eyes, they show it all.  
I can see it coming,  
I can see it coming.  
As I rise up through each floor  
shit gets dark and you lose it all.  
I can hear it coming,  
I can hear the drumming.  
  
 _(Naughty Boy feat. Bastille – No ones here to sleep)_

  
Rose tobte ausgelassen zwischen Hermine und Ron durch das Ehebett und ja, es war seine Schuld, dass aus dem gemeinsamen Kuscheln am Sonntagmorgen eine halbe Kissenschlacht geworden war. Er schämte sich nicht dafür, nicht mal als seine beiden Frauen ihn zusammen angriffen. Hinterhältig! „Ich ergebe mich!“, rief er theatralisch.  
  
„Ha!“, machte Hermine und hob triumphierend Roses Hand in die Höhe. „Gewonnen!“  
  
„Dewonnen!“, wiederholte Rose. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot, einige ihrer dünnen Haare schwebten statisch aufgeladen um ihren Kopf.  
  
Hermine küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich geh jetzt duschen und danach mach ich Frühstück. Wenn wir nicht langsam mal aufstehen, kommen wir nachher zu spät zu Roxannes Geburtstag. Was wollt ihr haben?“  
  
„Pancakes!“, rief Rose sofort.  
  
„Schon wieder?“ Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Jaaah!“ Rose begann im Bett auf und ab zu hüpfen und rief im Takt dazu: „Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!“  
  
Ron sah Hermine an und zuckte mit der Schulter.  
  
Die senkte den Blick und seufzte. „Also gut, Pancakes.“ Sie schälte sich aus der Decke und ging ins Bad.  
  
Sofort rückte Ron wieder in den Mittelpunkt von Roses Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte immer noch ein Kissen in der Hand und hob es nun hoch. „Wie jetzt, Runde zwei?“, fragte Ron und riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Jaaah!“, krähte sie wieder und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
  
„Hilfe!“, rief er, lachte aber dabei und zog ihr das Kissen aus der Hand. Er warf sie aufs Bett und begann sie durchzukitzeln. Rose lachte und japste unter seinen Fingern.  
  
„Nich', Daddy!“, rief sie.  
  
Ron hielt inne. „Nur wenn du die Kissen in Ruhe lässt.“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein!“  
  
„Dann muss ich dich weiter kitzeln.“ Was er auch tat, bis Rose sich unter ihm hervor gewunden und auf Hermines Seite des Bettes gerettet hatte.  
  
Sie atmete heftig und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine dünne Schweißschicht stand auf ihrer Stirn, ihre Augen glänzten. Ron konnte gar nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen. Versuchte jedes Detail abzuspeichern und diesen kleinen Moment niemals zu vergessen. „Ich hab dich lieb, Muffin“, sagte er aus einem Impuls heraus.  
  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich dich auch, Daddy.“  
  
Und dann war der ruhige Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und Rose begann in Hermines Bett herumzuwühlen, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und kicherte. Ron schnaubte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Über das Knistern der Decke hörte er die Dusche laufen und vor den Fenstern die Vögel singen und für einen Moment fühlte das alles sich … seltsam unwirklich an.  
  
Es war inzwischen über drei Wochen her, dass Hermine aufgehört hatte, nach einem Weg zu suchen, Snapes Unterlagen zu entschlüsseln. Drei Wochen, seitdem sie beide hatten akzeptieren müssen, dass sie verloren hatten. Dass Rose verloren hatte. Dass sie sterben würde und es nichts gab, das das verhindern konnte.  
  
Seitdem war sie still geworden und in sich gekehrt, ihre Augen leer und das Gesicht unbewegt. Und wenn er sie darauf ansprach, leugnete sie es. Sah weg, als würde sie sich schämen, weil es ihr nicht gelungen war, einen Weg zu finden.  
  
Und er …  
  
Da war ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das ihm den Atem raubte. Manchmal war es so heftig, dass er von seinem Schreibtisch im Aurorenbüro regelrecht auf die Toilette floh und sich den Umhang und das Hemd vom Körper riss. Dass er nach Luft rang, weil er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen. So heftig, dass er den Kopf ein bisschen zu hart gegen die Wand stieß, um sich auf etwas anderes als diese unerträgliche Luftleere konzentrieren zu können.  
  
Wenn er mit einer Beule am Kopf nach Hause kam und Hermine gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte starrte, ohne seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken, dann fragte er sich, ob es sie noch geben würde, wenn … Oder ob Rose das war, was sie zusammenhielt. Ob sie einfach auseinandertreiben würden, wenn sie nicht mehr da war.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte er, wie Rose eine Schublade aufzog, und blinzelte, wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. Sie hatte Hermines Nachttischschublade ins Visier genommen und weil darin sowieso nur Bücher lagen, hielt Ron sie nicht auf. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und untersuchte immer noch ein bisschen außer Atem die Bücher. Nicht besonders interessiert, wie er feststellte. Es waren keine Bilder auf den Einbänden.  
  
Bis sie ein gefaltetes Pergament fand. Sie zog es auseinander, zerriss es dabei beinahe und fragte ihn dann: „Was steht da?“  
  
Ron runzelte die Stirn und nahm ihr das Pergament ab. Es stand nur ein Wort darauf: „Maleficium.“  
  
„Was heißt das?“  
  
Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Keine Ahnung. Das müssen wir Mummy nachher mal fragen.“  
  
Sie stöhnte enttäuscht und wandte sich wieder den Büchern in der Schublade zu. Ron schnaubte leise.

* * *

  
„Mine, was ist Maleficium?“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was?“, fragte sie, über das Knistern der Pancakes in der Pfanne hinweg etwas lauter als sonst.  
  
„Ma-le-fi-cium“, wiederholte Ron, ebenfalls lauter dieses Mal.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, hab ich noch nie gehört. Woher hast du das?“ Sie schob den Pfannenwender unter den Pancake und versuchte, ihn umzudrehen. Natürlich knickte er in der Mitte durch. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und nahm eine Gabel zur Hilfe, um den dicken Pfannkuchen wieder zu richten.  
  
„Es steht auf einem Stück Pergament, das Rose in deiner Nachttischschublade gefunden hat.“  
  
Hermine erstarrte. Sie _spürte_ regelrecht, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht floss. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte, als ihr schwindelig wurde.  
  
Das Pergament. In ihrer Nachttischschublade. Das Pergament, an das sie in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen nicht mehr zu denken versucht hatte. Das Pergament, das sie nach ihrem Besuch bei Moira zu entsorgen sich vorgenommen hatte. Was sie … vergessen hatte. Vielleicht auch vermieden, weil … _Das_ Pergament.  
  
Sie schluckte. _Maleficium_. So hieß das Buch also. Sie hatte nicht gelesen, was auf dem Pergament stand, seitdem Moira es auf ihrem Küchentisch hinterlassen hatte. _Maleficium_.  
  
„Hermine?“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als Rons Stimme wie ein Messer durch ihre Gedanken schnitt. „Ja! Ähm …“ Ihr Herz raste. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Ehrlich sein und ihn in die Bedrängnis bringen, über etwas Bescheid zu wissen, das nicht mal sie hätte wissen dürfen? Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr vorhatte, dieses Buch zu besorgen, geschweige denn es zu nutzen? Nein. „Das bedeutet nichts, nur eine Notiz, die sich als … unbrauchbar erwiesen hat,“ sagte sie also, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Das sah gar nicht nach deiner Schrift aus“, murmelte er, den Blick auf die Pfanne gerichtet, mit der Hermine sich gerade zu ihm umdrehte, um ihm den ersten Pancake auf den Teller zu schieben.  
  
„Eine Bibliothekarin hat mir den Titel aufgeschrieben“, sagte sie und bevor Ron etwas darauf erwidern konnte, rief sie: „Rose! Komm frühstücken!“  
  
„Gleich!“, rief Rose aus ihrem Zimmer zurück.  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte Ron.  
  
„Klar“, sagte sie und lächelte kurz. Wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu und füllte mehr Teig in die heiße Pfanne. Es zischte und knisterte.  
  
Warum hatte sie bloß dieses Pergament nicht entsorgt? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gut, offensichtlich wusste Ron nicht, was das für ein Buch war. Oder _dass _es ein Buch war. Woher auch, wenn nicht mal sie darüber informiert worden war? Davon abgesehen würde _er_ es niemals in Betracht ziehen, Schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Wobei … vermutlich hätte er es verstanden, dass sie versucht hatte, Snapes Unterlagen mit Schwarzer Magie zu decodieren. Sie hatte es ihm nur verschwiegen, weil sie nicht von ihm verlangen wollte, eine Straftat zu übersehen. Es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen das Gesetz brach.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, als Rose in die Küche gestürmt kam. Er hob sie auf seinen Schoß und gab ihr die Kindergabel, mit der sie anfing, sich den Pancake in den Mund zu schieben, den er vorher für sie klein geschnitten hatte. Möglicherweise würde er es verstehen, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, diesen Weg zu gehen. Er liebte Rose genauso sehr wie sie selbst. Es würde ihn genauso zerstören, sie zu verlieren.  
  
Aber schon die Decodierungszauber hatten ihren Preis gehabt. Es war nur ihre körperliche Kraft gewesen, die sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit regeneriert hatte, und eine Zeitlang war da dieses Summen gewesen, aber sie hatte einen Preis dafür gezahlt. Hermine wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, welchen Preis ein Wiederauferstehungszauber hatte. Es würde ein verdammt hoher sein und sie glaubte nicht, dass Ron bereit wäre, _so_ weit zu gehen. Sein Verständnis hatte Grenzen.  
  
„Hermine, pass auf!“  
  
Sie wirbelte zur Pfanne herum und wendete den Pancake. Er war fast schwarz. „Sch…ade“, sagte sie und Rose kicherte. Hermine hob den verbrannten Pancake aus der Pfanne und trug ihn zum Mülleimer hinüber.  
  
„Soll ich weitermachen?“, bot Ron ihr an, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt.  
  
„Nein, ich mach das schon. Ich war nur in Gedanken.“  
  
Er sah sie … irgendwie sonderbar an. Sie kannte diesen Blick an ihm nicht und erwiderte ihn nachdenklich, bevor sie sich abwandte. Kippte neuen Teig in die Pfanne und achtete dieses Mal darauf, ihn rechtzeitig zu wenden.

* * *

  
Das Gejohle im Garten war groß. Mittlerweile gab es elf Enkelkinder in der Weasley-Familie – Hermine hatte das Gefühl, jedes Wochenende bei ihren Schwiegereltern irgendeinen Geburtstag zu feiern; letzte Woche war es Roxannes gewesen, heute James'. Dann war zum Glück erst mal Ruhe, bis Harry Ende Juli dran war.  
  
Sie hatte ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, heute nicht herzukommen. Roxannes Geburtstag war schon hart gewesen und da war Ron bei ihr gewesen. Heute war sie allein mit Rose hier und sie hasste alles an dieser Feier. Sie hasste die Blicke der anderen und dass sie als einzige hier in einer Welt lebte, die niemand verstehen konnte. Sie hasste es, wie jeder sie bemüht lächelnd nach unverfänglichen Beiläufigkeiten fragte. Sie wollte schreien und nicht die blöde Kaffeekanne weiterreichen! Und trotzdem tat sie genau das und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Allein die Tatsache, dass es James' Geburtstag war, hatte sie hergetrieben. Mit ein paar Tropfen Euphorie-Elexier war es sogar beinahe aushaltbar.  
  
Über der großen Kaffeetafel hingen leuchtende Buchstaben in der Luft, die den Schriftzug 'Happy Birthday James!' bildeten. Anfangs hatten sie auch Funken gesprüht, aber der Zauber verlor langsam seine Wirkung. Von den sechs Kuchen und drei Torten, die Molly gebacken hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig; auf der offiziellen Geburtstagstorte steckte nur noch eine der fünf Kerzen.  
  
„Ich frage mich, woher James diese Energie nimmt“, gähnte Ginny auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, während sie ihren Ältesten beobachtete. „Er hat letzte Nacht keine zwei Stunden geschlafen.“  
  
Hermine lächelte freudlos. „Sie scheinen irgendeinen geheimen Energievorrat zu haben, auf den wir keinen Zugriff mehr haben.“ Sie kannte das Phänomen auch. Manchmal war Rose nach fast vollständig durchwachten Nächten munterer als an jedem anderen Tag. Nicht immer; oft genug hing sie danach auch komplett in den Seilen und schlief fast den ganzen Tag, bevorzugt auf Hermines Arm. Aber manchmal …  
  
„Ich glaub auch“, murmelt Ginny und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.  
  
„Magst du mir mal den Kaffee geben?“, fragte Harry neben ihr. Lily war auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen, ein paar rote Haarsträhnen klebten auf ihrer Stirn.  
  
„Klar“, nuschelte Ginny durch ein weiteres Gähnen hindurch, aber bevor sie die Kanne an ihren Mann weiterreichte, schenkte sie sich selbst noch etwas ein. Als Harry endlich am Zug war, plätscherte nur noch ein kläglicher Rest in seine Tasse. „Oh, tut mir leid“, sagte Ginny. „Ich geh neuen kochen.“ Sie verschwand im Haus ihrer Eltern und Hermine vermutete, dass sie so bald nicht wiederkommen würde, denn Molly hatte sich in die Küche zurückgezogen und bereitete das Abendessen vor.  
  
Offensichtlich kam auch Harry zu diesem Schluss, denn er tauschte seine und Ginnys Tasse aus. „Wie geht es Rose?“, fragte er.  
  
Hermine seufzte tief und ihr Blick glitt wie von allein über die Kinderschar. Rose stand mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren bei Albus und Lucy. „Den Umständen entsprechend“, entgegnete sie vage. Der Tumor wuchs irre schnell, sie waren vor ein paar Tagen wieder im St.-Mungos gewesen, um ihn behandeln zu lassen, soweit es eben möglich war. Aber nichts davon wollte sie auf einem Kindergeburtstag erörtern. An einem Tag, an dem es Rose tatsächlich recht gut zu gehen schien. „Heute ist ein guter Tag“, fügte sie deswegen hinzu und quälte sich ein Lächeln ab.  
  
„Ja, scheint so“, stimmte Harry zu und presste seine Tochter noch ein bisschen fester an sich. Hermine fragte sich, ob er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war.  
  
„Du hättest Ron heute übrigens schon gern frei geben können, weißt du?“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Harry errötete, was unter seinem Bart allerdings kaum zu sehen war. „Wollte ich, wirklich! Aber es ließ sich nicht anders planen. Ben heiratet heute, Lexie brauchte das Wochenende frei und Maggie, Sam und Gene sind in Aberdeen auf einer Fortbildung. Die einzige Alternative wäre gewesen, dass ich für Ron arbeite und das hätte ich nicht überlebt, weil Ginny mich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte, wenn ich nicht mal am Geburtstag unseres Sohnes frei machen kann.“  
  
„So so“, entgegnete sie.  
  
Lily seufzte leise und wand sich ein bisschen in Harrys Arm. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger an ihrer Wange entlang, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Hermine wandte den Blick ab, als sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammenzog.  
  
„Mummy!“, rief Rose eine halbe Stunde später (Ginny war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen) und lief auf Hermine zu. Wobei laufen es nicht traf; sie torkelte mehr. Hermine holte scharf Luft und streckte ihr die Arme entgegen.  
  
„Was ist los, Mäuschen?“, fragte sie und strich ihr die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
Rose lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen Hermines Beine, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen starrte sie ins Leere und begann zu schmatzen.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?“, fragte Bill, der neben Hermine am Tisch saß und sich mit umgedreht hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Hermine. „Rose?“ Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihr in die Augen schauen musste. Nur dass sie das nicht tat. Ihre Hand lag auf Hermines Bein und sie öffnete und schloss immer wieder die Finger. Auf und zu, auf und zu. „Rose!“, wiederholte Hermine nochmal lauter. Aber sie reagierte immer noch nicht.  
  
„Hey Kleines“, sagte jetzt Bill und strich ihr durch die Haare. Auch darauf reagierte sie nicht. Er schluckte. „Du solltest mit ihr ins St.-Mungos gehen, Hermine.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie kopflos, und nickte. Sie hielt Rose an den Armen fest und stand auf. Dabei stieß sie ihre Kaffeetasse um, das Klirren ließ sie zusammenzucken.  
  
„Geh!“, sagte Bill und griff danach, bevor sie vom Tisch rollte.  
  
„Ja … ja“, murmelte sie, hob Rose hoch, schloss sie fest in die Arme und apparierte mit ihr direkt in den Innenhof des Krankenhauses.

* * *

  
Als Ron zu ihnen kam, lag Rose in einem der viel zu großen Betten des St.-Mungos und schlief. Ein Zauber zeichnete ihre Hirnaktivität auf, die Worte und Diagramme schwebten hellblau leuchtend über ihrem Kopf in der Luft.  
  
Hermine schluchzte, als sie ihn sah. Schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und all die Tränen, die sie bisher zurückgehalten hatte, um Rose nicht zu ängstigen und selbst nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, brachen sich Bahn. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine klammerte sich an ihn und konnte minutenlang gar nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Sie zitterte und presste ihr Gesicht in sein T-Shirt, sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, warm und vertraut, und ganz langsam, ganz allmählich schaffte sie es, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er heiser, als er sie von sich schob und ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie konnte seinen Puls an seinem Hals rasen sehen.  
  
„Sie hatte einen epileptischen Anfall“, erklärte Hermine mit gebrochener Stimme.  
  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Ron stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Seine Hand fand wie von allein die Beine seiner Tochter unter der dünnen Decke.  
  
„Das ist …“ Sie stockte. „Ihr Gehirn … hatte … kurz Probleme. Die Nervenzellen haben nicht getan, was sie tun sollten.“  
  
„Kurz?“  
  
„Ein paar Minuten.“ Hermine schluckte, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie hat nicht reagiert, Ron. Sie stand da und hat … ihre Hände bewegt und … geschmatzt und … sie hat nicht mehr reagiert.“ Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Ron beugte sich vor, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war.“  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen.  
  
„Was bedeutet das jetzt? Wird das wieder passieren?“  
  
Sie nickte. „Es war der Tumor. Ja, es wird wieder passieren. Sie bekommt einen neuen Trank, einen weiteren …“ Hermine schluckte. „Aber das wird nicht für immer funktionieren.“  
  
Er atmete langgezogen aus und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Sah Rose an, die blass aussah in dem weißen Krankenhaushemd auf der weißen Bettwäsche. Ihre roten Haare waren wie ein Leuchtfeuer in all dem Weiß. „Ist es … ist es gut, dass sie jetzt schläft?“  
  
Hermine zog die Nase hoch. „Ja, das ist normal.“  
  
Er nickte. Sein Blick glitt über die Hirnströme, die über ihr in der Luft hingen. Sein Kiefer mahlte, er schluckte. Dann lief plötzlich eine Träne über seine Wange und er wischte sie weg.  
  
Hermine stand auf und jetzt war sie es, die ihn in den Arm nahm. Sie presste seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust und spürte ihn stockend Luft holen. Küsste ihn auf die Haare. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang stand sie so da und sah Rose an. Ihr rundes Gesicht, die kleine Nase, die blonden Wimpern, die auf ihren Wangen auflagen. Sie spürte die Angst wieder in sich aufsteigen wie eine Spinne, die ihre langen haarigen Beine aus einem Abgrund tief in ihr streckte. Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander und schluckte gegen dieses Gefühl an.  
  
Sie konnte Rose nicht verlieren. Sie konnte nicht einfach abwarten, bis der Tumor sie umbrachte. Sie konnte nicht … _zuschauen_ , wie sie … zerfiel und immer mehr von sich verlor. Sie konnte das nicht.  
  
_Maleficium_.  
  
Der Schreck, den Ron ihr letztes Wochenende eingejagt hatte, als Rose diesen elenden Zettel gefunden hatte, hallte wie ein fernes Echo durch ihren Körper. Inzwischen hatte sie ihn vernichtet. Hatte ihn in den Kamin geworfen und dabei zugesehen, wie er zu Asche zerfiel. Aber der Titel war nicht nur da im Kamin verbrannt, er hatte sich auch in ihren Geist eingebrannt. _Maleficium_. Immer wieder tauchte das Wort aus dem Nichts in ihren Gedanken auf wie ein Ohrwurm. _Maleficium_.  
  
Hermine löste sich von Ron und wandte sich ab. Sie suchte nach ihrer Tasche, bis ihr einfiel, dass die immer noch bei Rons Eltern war; sie hatte außer ihres Zauberstabes nichts mitgenommen, als sie vorhin mit Rose hierher appariert war.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Ron in ihre Geschäftigkeit hinein.  
  
Sie schluckte und sah ihn an. „Ich muss was erledigen. Bleibst du bei ihr?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was musst du erledigen? Was ist denn jetzt wichtiger als Rose?“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ich erklär es dir später. Bleibst du hier?“  
  
Er nickte, aber als Hermine an ihm vorbeigehen und das Krankenzimmer verlassen wollte, griff er auf einmal nach ihrer Hand. „Du wirst nicht dieses Buch besorgen, oder?“  
  
Ihr wurde schwindelig, sie glaubte zu schwanken, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.  
  
Das schien Ron als Antwort zu genügen. Er stand auf, ohne sie loszulassen. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Hermine!“  
  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht …“, begann sie.  
  
Aber Ron unterbrach sie: „Doch, Hermine, ich _weiß_! Ich hab recherchiert, was das für ein Buch ist! Das kannst du nicht tun!“  
  
„Sie stirbt, Ron!“, sagte sie flehend.  
  
„Ich weiß! Aber dieses Buch … das ist doch keine Lösung!“  
  
„Es ist die _einzige _Lösung!“, sagte sie laut. „Das ist die einzige Chance, die wir noch haben! Nur das!“  
  
Er lachte ein bisschen hysterisch. „ _Das_ bezeichnest du als Chance? Skrupellose Assassinen und … Zeitverschiebungen und … und … unendliche Folter?“  
  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. _Das_ waren die Dinge, die sonst noch in diesem Buch standen? Sie glaubte spüren zu können, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.  
  
Und sie konnte sehen, wie Ron verstand. „Du willst Snape zurückholen, oder?“  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht tun!“, zischte er und kam auf sie zu. „Wir haben unsere Jugend damit verbracht, diejenigen aufzuhalten, die solche Sachen getan haben. Das kannst du nicht tun, Hermine!“  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen, Ron“, sagte sie schwach. „Entweder lässt du mich gehen oder …“ Ihre Stimme verlor sich.  
  
„Oder was?“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Herz trommelte gegen ihre Rippen. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen würde. Sie hatte recht gehabt, dieses Buch … Das, was darin beschrieben wurde … Es überschritt seine Grenzen.  
  
Wieder flog ihr Blick zu Rose und etwas schnürte ihr die Kehle ab.  
  
Bevor Hermine wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf Ron, der überrascht die Augen aufriss, und sagte: „ _Obliviate!_ “

* * *

  
Es hatte eine halbe Stunde gedauert, um Rons Verwirrung zu klären. Hermine schämte sich, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl gehabt? Er hätte sie nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Er würde Rose lieber sterben lassen, als … Sie seufzte. Als sich _diesen _Weg wenigstens einmal anzuschauen. Sie wussten doch gar nicht, welchen Preis sie zahlen mussten, um Snape wieder zum Leben zu erwecken! Vielleicht war es einer, den sie zu zahlen bereit war.  
  
Dass sie damit auch eine Entscheidung für Professor Snape treffen würde, die ihm garantiert nicht gefallen würde, ignorierte sie. Ja, es gab einen Teil in ihr, der sich darum sorgte; aber ihre Sorge um Rose war größer.  
  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie in der Winkelgasse auftauchte. Die Geschäfte waren geschlossen, es waren kaum Menschen unterwegs. Hermine sah sich um. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, die Winkelgasse so verlassen zu sehen. Nur rund um die Restaurants und Bars war noch einiges los. Es war ein milder Sonntagabend im Juni. Musik und Gelächter lagen in der Luft.  
  
Kurz hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, das Buch im Ausland zu besorgen. Die Gefahr, dass man sie dort erkannte und jemand sie verriet, war deutlich geringer als hier. Aber sie kannte sich nicht aus im Ausland. Sie hätte nicht mal gewusst, in welcher Stadt es magische Viertel gab, ganz zu schweigen von so zwielichtigen Vierteln, dass sie dort so ein Buch würde kaufen können. Sie wusste nicht, an wen sie sich wenden konnte, wusste nicht, wem sie trauen konnte. Nicht dass sie Borgin trauen konnte, aber bei ihm hatte sie eine Vorstellung davon, was für ein Mensch er war. Ihn konnte sie einschätzen. Also hatte sie den Plan mit dem Ausland verworfen und sich für das Risiko entschieden, gesehen zu werden.  
  
Hermine sah sich um und steuerte die Nokturngasse an. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, jetzt dort unterwegs zu sein. Aber wenn die Geschäfte noch irgendwo offen waren, dann in der Nokturngasse. Jedenfalls sagte Ron das immer, wenn er seinen Wochenenddienst zu rechtfertigen versuchte: _Regel Nummer 1: Die Kriminellen schlafen nie und sie kennen kein Wochenende._ Hoffentlich hatte er recht. Bevor sie in die kleine dunkle Gasse einbog, schaute sie sich noch einmal um. Niemand war zu sehen.  
  
Mit heftig pochendem Herzen und die Hand fest um ihren Zauberstab geschlungen, ging Hermine vorwärts. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als würde sie in einen kalten Schauer tauchen. Ein Summen hüllte sie ein, dessen Ursprung sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Sie hörte Gespräche. Laute Gespräche, wütende Gespräche. Und sehr leise. Flüstern. Vereinzelt sah sie jemanden aus einem der Geschäfte und Etablissements kommen oder eines betreten. Bei jeder Bewegung, die sie wahrnahm, riss sie den Kopf herum. Die Angst stieg wieder in ihr auf, aber dieses Mal waren es nicht die haarigen Beine einer Spinne, dieses Mal waren es Ameisen unter ihrer Haut.  
  
Schließlich stand sie vor der Ladentür von _Borgin & Burke's_. Ein schwaches Licht war im Inneren des Ladens zu sehen, aber der Tresen war unbesetzt. Hermine streckte die Hand aus und drückte gegen die Tür. Sie war offen.  
  
Ein leises Klingeln ertönte, als sie den Laden betrat. Das Summen erstarb, als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel. Mit einem Laut, der sie so sehr erschreckte, dass sie herumwirbelte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich durchzuatmen.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
Wieder zuckte Hermine zusammen, wieder wirbelte sie herum. Der kleine bucklige alte Borgin war hinter dem Tresen erschienen. Sie schluckte. „Ich brauche ein Buch.“  
  
Seine Augenbrauen zuckten. „Das Bücherregal ist dort drüben“, sagte er und deutete auf einen Durchgang, der zu einem weiteren Ladenraum führte.  
  
Hermine folgte seinem Fingerzeig, aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Keines von … diesen Büchern. Ein bestimmtes.“ Sie zwang sich, einen Schritt auf den Tresen zuzugehen, dann noch einen.  
  
Borgin hob den Blick, kniff die Augen ein bisschen zusammen. „Ich kenne Sie“, sagte er dann. „Sie sind die Potter-Freundin. Arbeiten fürs Ministerium.“ Er reckte das Kinn vor. „Ich hab keine verbotenen Sachen hier. Sie können sich gern umsehen.“  
  
Sie schluckte. „Mich schickt nicht das Ministerium. Ich bin … privat hier.“  
  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete er mit dünner Stimme. „Ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass ich Ihnen weiterhelfen kann.“  
  
Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Hören Sie“, sagte sie leise, „Ich brauche ein Buch, das … rar ist. Ich muss wissen, ob Sie es mir besorgen können. Deswegen bin ich hier. Das Ministerium würde kaum _mich_ schicken, um Ihnen eine Falle zu stellen.“  
  
Er sah sie lange an. Hermine fühlte sich regelrecht durchleuchtet von seinem Blick. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu helfen. Niemand in diesem Milieu würde ihr trauen. Aber was auch immer dafür nötig war, sie würde ihn dazu bringen, ihr zu helfen.  
  
„Was für ein Buch?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„ _Maleficium_.“  
  
Seine Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, als er den Titel hörte. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen“, sagte er dann. „Gehen Sie!“  
  
„Nein!“ Sie trat noch dichter an den Tresen heran. „Ich brauche dieses Buch! Ist es nicht das, was Sie hier tun? Seltene schwarzmagische Gegenstände besorgen und verkaufen?“  
  
Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen, die fettigen Haare rutschten ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie glauben, über diesen Laden gehört zu haben, aber selbst wenn ich hier täte, was Sie mir unterstellen, würde ich dem Ministerium niemals dabei helfen, an dieses Buch heranzukommen!“  
  
Mit mühsam beherrschter Wut sagte sie: „Ich bin _nicht_ im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier! Wenn Sie mir so nicht glauben, geben Sie mir Veritaserum, die Antwort wird dieselbe sein!“  
  
Wieder dieser Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. „Was wollen Sie mit dem Buch?“  
  
„Das geht Sie nichts an“, zischte Hermine.  
  
„Dann kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Derek!“  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Mann neben Hermine auf. In diesem Halbdunkel hätte sie geschworen, dass er mindestens so groß und massig war wie Hagrid. Er packte sie am Arm und drängte sie auf die Tür zu. „Nein!“, rief Hermine und kämpfte gegen den Griff an, aber es gelang ihr nicht, sich daraus zu befreien. Sie packte ihren Zauberstab fester, beugte ihre Hand so, dass die Spitze auf den Kerl deutete und sagte: „ _Stupor!_ “  
  
Der Mann mit dem Namen Derek zuckte kurz zusammen. Flüchtig lockerte sich der Griff um ihren Arm. Aber er festigte ihn so schnell wieder, dass Hermine sich ihm nicht entwinden konnte. Derek knurrte und die kleinen Augen blitzten in dem überschatteten Gesicht.   
  
„Kommen Sie nie wieder her!“, rief Borgin hinter ihr her.  
  
„Nein!“, schrie Hermine jetzt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, so dass Derek sie nicht öffnen konnte. Bei einem Mann wie ihm brauchte sie mehr als einen _Stupor_. Mehr und … _andere _Magie. Die Wut rumorte durch ihren Bauch und wies ihr den Weg. Sie _musste_ dieses Buch haben, koste es, was es wolle!  
  
Wieder richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Derek und dieses Mal spürte sie, wie die Wut eine andere Magie in ihr ansprach. Eine Magie, die in ihr summte und sich wie ein tollwütiger Drache aufbäumte. Sie hatte sie schon mal benutzt, es war ganz einfach, es wieder zu tun. Und sie hörte sich sagen: „ _Imperio!_ “  
  
Der Blick des riesigen Mannes wurde leer. Er ließ sie los und stand bewegungslos vor ihr. Ein Kribbeln rauschte durch Hermines Körper, sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Richtete sich gerade auf, reckte das Kinn vor. „Geh da rüber!“, sagte sie und deutete auf den hinteren Ladenbereich. Derek gehorchte. Dann wandte sie sich schwer atmend dem buckligen Mann zu, der sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Und wir werden jetzt reden.“


End file.
